Differences Aside
by Jesscah
Summary: Sequel to "Lies Told"- Things have settled down and there are about to be 2 new additions to the Rippner name. A problem comes and Jackson must make a choice: give in to terrorist demands or join forces with an old foe to rescue the love of his life?
1. Blast from the Past

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything having to do with Red Eye. This is all just for kicks and giggles.

Thanks _so_ much for everyone who's been keeping up with this little series! It means a lot to me! xoxo

Also. The summary is a bit rough right now (6/18/10), so bear with me. The plot is still in the works haha. :P But it'll be good! I promise!

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Blast from the Past_

"Do you remember this song?"

Lisa listened carefully to the song playing softly on the stereo in the corner of the bedroom. Soft piano played and a strong woman's voice sung beautifully with it. Of course she remembered. Lisa looked down to where Jackson had his head laid on top of her still-flat stomach.

"It's the song we first danced to," she said, rubbing his bare back.

She could feel him smile against her skin even though he was facing away.

"You were wearing that gorgeous blue dress."

"And you were staring at me, though you thought I couldn't see."

"And then you were left there gawking in the middle of the dance floor when dinner was served."

She ran her hand through his thick hair, massaging his scalp.

"That was because I thought you were going to kiss me. After all, you _did_ practically call me the most beautiful woman in the room and then you just up and left me standing there…"

Then Jackson turned his head and looked up at her. He would never leave her again. He'd kiss her a million times if she asked. He smiled again and ran his hand over her bare hip and onto her stomach next to where his cheek was.

"When do you think we'll be able to feel the baby move?"

"I don't know. Tomorrow I go to visit the doctor, remember? I imagine she'll tell me when we'll be able to feel her kicking and such."

"Her?"

Jackson lifted himself up and leaned back against the headboard, covering them with the sheet. Lisa shrugged.

"Mother's intuition," she said with a sleepy smile.

"Right. And what happens when it ends up being a boy? He's going to have a complex from his mommy calling him a baby girl for his first nine months of existence."

Lisa laughed.

"Right, because you calling _her_ an 'it' is so much better."

Jackson smiled cockily before he leaned over and kissed Lisa on the cheek. Then he rolled over and turned off the light before sprawling out on the bed. Lisa laughed and kicked him over before he grabbed her and pulled her close.

"Do you think he'll have your eyes or mine?" he whispered into her hair.

"I think _she_ will have your eyes. I hope, anyway."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You have beautiful eyes. You and Cole."

"Like yours aren't."

"I prefer the blue."

"I prefer the green."

She slapped him over her shoulder and he bit down gently on her shoulder.

"Who do you get them from?"

"My deadbeat father. My mother had eyes a lot like yours."

"Do you want to come with me tomorrow?" she asked, changing the subject.

Jackson yawned.

"Sure, if you want me to."

"Why wouldn't I want you to? It's half your baby too."

Jackson chuckled onto her back.

"Look who's calling the baby an 'it' _now_, Leese. And I don't know. Pregnant women… they're full of hormones. I have no idea what you'll be thinking."

"Oh stop. I'm still me and I will remain me."

"Yeah, just a lot more dangerous."

"Go to sleep," she commanded with a laugh.

Jackson wasn't about to argue with her there. Lisa waited until his body was completely relaxed and his breathing became even before she, too, began to fall asleep.

* * *

The alarm clock began blaring at 7:30 to wake them up. Lisa rolled over and groaned into her pillow.

"Turn it off," she moaned out to Jackson.

He yawned and turned off the alarm, plopping back on the bed. He sighed and then rubbed Lisa's shoulder.

"Come on. We have to get up and get ready or we'll be late for that appointment."

"Five more minutes?"

"No. Knowing you, you'll take forever."

She rolled over and glared at him.

"I don't take _forever_; you're just ready too early every time and have to wait on me."

"Go take a shower," he said, prodding her side.

Lisa groaned and slowly lifted herself from the bed. She wandered over to the door and stopped while Jackson stood and did a few stretches to wake up.

"Care to join me?" she slipped out.

He stopped and wandered over to her. Lisa closed her eyes and felt a tingle run down her spine as he leaned in close to her ear. His hand was braced just at the small of her back, barely touching her skin.

"Then we'll _really_ be late," he rumbled.

Lisa sighed when he left her, still smirking, and gathered some clothes from the closet. He stopped just as he was about to leave the room to go to the shower down the hall.

"Time's ticking, Leese," he said to annoy her.

"You're such a tease, you know that?"

"Takes one to know one!" he called over his shoulder as he left the room.

Lisa scowled and then slammed the bathroom door shut, yet she couldn't help but smile. Jackson was also laughing once he reached the bathroom. Oh, yes. She had promised to torture him when she first admitted to loving him, and now she had a lifetime to do it. What she didn't realize was that Jackson would also enjoy the little moments that _he_ got to torture _her_.

* * *

"Leese!"

Jackson looked down at his watch. If she didn't start descending the stairs in two minutes he was going to go up and haul her out against her will. They were going to be late at this rate.

"I'm sure your hair looks fine! Who are you trying to impress?"

"My fiancé," he heard her call.

Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm sure he loves you regardless. Now, let's go!"

She appeared at the top of the stairs and began walking down.

"Thank you," he commented.

"You're welcome."

When she reached the last stair, Jackson held out a small plastic bag for her. Inside was a bagel and cream cheese. Lisa laughed.

"Gee, thanks, mom," she mocked.

Jackson narrowed his eyes at her before opening the front door and waiting for her to walk out. She kissed him lightly on the cheek to calm him down before she sauntered out to the car. Jackson loved the fact that their house was so close to grocery stores, a mall, and doctor's offices, but still had the woods to separate them from major city life. It had been a change for Jackson because of the newfound silence, but he welcomed it and found he didn't worry as much about intruders.

Fifteen minutes later and right on time, as Lisa emphasized, they pulled into the little parking lot of the small doctor's office. They inspected the name plates on the doors as they walked past.

"Jennings, right?" Jackson asked, reading the little directory near the door.

"No. She's the doctor I'll be seeing, but she works under a doctor Hammond. It's his practice." A Pause. "Here it is."

Jackson caught up to her and kept her close.

"You do know that you can't catch pregnancy, right?" Lisa asked him quietly as they entered.

Jackson scowled and straightened himself.

"I'm checking in?"

"Here, just sign this sheet and the nurse will call you back," the small woman in scrubs behind the counter instructed.

Lisa took the clipboard and signed her name.

"I don't need to fill out any other paperwork?"

The woman pushed her glasses up on her plump face and inspected the name.

"Nope. Dr. Chen sent us everything we need for now."

Lisa nodded and took a seat by Jackson, who was already deeply involved in a magazine about pregnancy.

"Leese…" he whispered, not pulling his eyes off of the pages of the magazine. "Did you know that you will gain like 25 pounds before the baby is born?"

Lisa punched him on the arm and he cried out, finally pulling his eyes from the page and up to her face.

"Ow. What was that for?"

She folded her arms across her chest and he closed the magazine, keeping his finger in place.

"Hey. I didn't mean anything. I'm just reading this article that has little facts about pregnancy."

She leaned over to look at it. A cute picture of a woman holding a very large belly was at the top of the page.

"Twenty facts about being pregnant?" she asked.

"Lisa Reisert?"

The two of them looked up at the nurse. Lisa rose and Jackson reluctantly put the magazine back onto the table. Then his cell phone began to ring.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but we can't allow cell phones in the back because of the machinery."

Jackson nodded, pulling it out.

"What room will she be in?"

"Seven. Just come on back when you're finished with your call."

He flipped open his phone and left, to Lisa's sadness. The nurse walked Lisa back to one of the rooms in the middle of the hallway. She took Lisa's blood pressure and other small facts before leaving. Surprisingly, and to Lisa's relief, she didn't have to wait long before Dr. Jennings knocked on the door and let herself in.

"Miss Reisert?"

"Yes?"

"Hi," the woman said, extending her hand to Lisa. "I'm Doctor Jennings."

"Nice to meet you."

She smiled warmly at Lisa. She was an older woman, probably about the same age as her father. Her hair was a deep chocolate brown with a hint of red when the sun hit it from the window on the other side of the room. It was pinned back much like Dr. Chen's hair had been.

"So. Dr. Chen informs me that you're pregnant! Congratulations!"

Lisa giggled. This woman was wonderful already. She didn't seem to be feigning concern like some of the doctors Lisa had in the past. No. This woman cared about her job and it radiated from her like warmth from the sun.

"Thank you."

"I took a look at your blood work and everything seems fine for now. Of course, that could change later and that is why I want you to come back for regular check-ups."

Lisa smiled.

"And the due date?"

"When was your last menstrual period?"

"About three months ago."

"So around March seventh, then?"

"Yeah."

Dr. Jennings scribbled a few things down in her notes.

"Well. It looks like the date of conception was around the twenty-first of March."

Lisa blushed and ran a hand through her curls.

"Sounds about right," she murmured.

Dr. Jennings laughed.

"Oh it's alright, sweetie. We all know how babies are made, especially here. Nothing to be ashamed about. I have two sons of my own!"

Lisa smiled. She knew she loved this woman for a reason. The embarrassment receded as Lisa watched her smile then scribble some more information down on the chart. She looked back up at Lisa, still considering the numbers.

"I'll say December twelfth is when you'll be welcoming your baby into the world. If you want, we can do and ultrasound to be more precise."

Lisa beamed.

"A baby will be a great Christmas present."

Dr. Jennings laughed and nodded.

"It'll be some more stress added to the holidays, but you have to keep your cool and relax, especially there towards the end."

The women were smiling at each other and Dr. Jennings was about to speak when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Dr. Jennings called.

Lisa grinned at Jackson when he walked in, but he froze suddenly, and so did Dr. Jennings.

"What the…? What are you doing here?" he asked, his brows furrowed as he looked at Dr. Jennings.

She rose and walked toward him, her hand catching on his elbow.

"I could ask _you_ the same question," she murmured with her voice low. "I'm with a patient. We'll talk later."

Dr. Jennings voice was firm from where Lisa eavesdropped. She went to usher him from the room and Lisa was about to stop her, but Jackson held his ground and spoke up.

"I'm here with my _fiancée_," he commented harshly.

He pointed towards a very confused Lisa. Dr. Jennings looked at her and then back to Jackson. Finally she released her hold on him and slowly backed away from Jackson. She found the small chair she had been sitting on a moment earlier and resumed her position. They both remained silent, just looking at each other. Lisa looked from person to person. She didn't work for the company. How did Jackson know her?

"Jackson?" Lisa asked.

Jackson was snapped from his reverie as was Dr. Jennings. They both turned to look at Lisa. Jackson looked… what was that? Embarrassed? The great Jackson Rippner was embarrassed? Dr. Jennings, on the other hand, was still smiling brightly at Lisa. Jackson sighed after a moment.

"Lisa, mom. Mom, Lisa," he said, gesturing between the two women.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this one's a little short, but… it's just an intro. :P If you haven't already, please review! I love reading your comments!**

**And I'm no expert on pregnancy or whatnot… I just did what most American Teenagers do and looked things up on the internet… so… forgive me if something's incorrect… Play along hahaha. :P**


	2. Little Secrets

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything having to do with Red Eye. This is all just for kicks and giggles.

Thanks for all the kind words! I really appreciate them. A LOT.

Onward!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Little Secrets_

"Dr. Jennings is _your mother_?"

Lisa hadn't intended for her voice to squeak out like it did, but there was no taking it back. She was shocked. Beyond shocked. Embarrassed. This was _not_ the way she had imagined meeting Jackson's mother.

"Oh sweetie," Dr. Jennings cut in before Jackson could, "I think Shannon will be fine from here on out." She smiled that warm smile and Lisa's cheeks turned scarlet. Then she turned her wrath on Jackson. "And _why_ am I just now finding out any of this lovely information?"

Shannon wasn't being sarcastic. Lisa could see that she was genuinely pleased, but deep down, a part of her was angry with her son.

"Life's been busy, in case you can't tell," Jackson shot back, gesturing to Lisa.

"Oh sure. Blame your lack of communication on Lisa."

"I would've assumed Cole told you every little detail, mother."

"Jackson. I don't talk to the boy every day of my life!" Jackson sighed and leaned up against the table where Lisa sat awkwardly. "You know what?" Shannon asked, suddenly warm once again. "I don't care. What's done is done. All that matters is that you're here now and I got to meet my lovely future daughter-in-law that I've heard so much about."

Lisa blushed once more and Jackson leaned forward.

"Hold on. You just said-"

She waved her hand through the air.

"I never said I didn't know anything. I said I didn't talk to Cole every day." _Like mother, like son,_ Lisa thought, suppressing a laugh. "Besides. It wasn't Cole who spilled the beans. It was Jasmine, though I honestly couldn't remember the name she had given me."

"I bet she had some part in this."

"Oh, no. I'm the listed GYN for Dr. Chen's office. No trick there. Really, Jackson, I would've thought you'd look further into who your fiancée was going to see for her pregnancy…"

He scowled and Lisa finally laughed. Both son and mother looked over at her as if she had gone insane. She quickly silenced herself, but it wasn't without effort. It was just so funny to watch them. They were so smart towards each other, but they both took it lightly. Jackson was just like her. He even looked like her, aside from his icy eyes and her murky green ones.

"Like I said," Jackson commented slowly, turning back to his mother, "Life's been a little busy lately."

"Well. Fine."

"Oh, mom," he groaned out like a child, "I was going to send you some information, soon."

She looked up at him through her thick eyelashes as if to say "Sure…" Then she suddenly righted herself on the chair and turned back into the chipper Dr. Jennings from the beginning of the visit.

"Well. I was just telling Lisa, here, that you guys can expect the baby to come around the twelfth of December."

"Wow."

"Oh don't look so afraid, Jackson," she laughed as she rose and placed her hands on his shoulders in comfort. "You expect me to believe you're scared of a little six-to-nine pound baby when you're out nearly getting killed doing these fanciful assignments?"

"Nine pounds?" Lisa choked.

She didn't even care about the fact that his mother knew what they did for a living. _Nine __pounds_? Jackson suppressed a laugh, knowing it would only make Lisa angry, but his mother laughed regardless.

"Don't worry, sweetie. The body is amazing and adapts to the birthing process."

Lisa massaged her forehead. _Oh yeah. That'll be a headache coming on_, she thought.

"When will we be able to feel the baby?" Jackson asked innocently. Lisa was curious too, but she could feel he wasn't done. She was right. "And when will we be able to tell the sex?"

Lisa turned and glared at Jackson who simply smiled innocently back at her. Lisa rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Well. Towards the beginning, it may just feel like fluttering or gas. Once you get into the second Trimester you might start to be able to really feel the baby moving occasionally. At the same time, this is your first pregnancy, from what your charts say, so you might not be able to feel anything at all until twenty five weeks in."

"Twenty five?" Jackson whined.

Lisa groaned and hopped up off of the table she'd been sitting on. Why was he such a child?

"What about the sex?" he asked impatiently, smirking down at Lisa.

"Have a wager going, Jackson?" Shannon asked, her hands on her hips.

He simply smiled.

"He swears the baby will be a boy and I say girl," Lisa commented, rolling her eyes as she gather her purse.

Shannon laughed as she took the sight of the two of them in. Wonderful. She had heard great things about this girl. She'd also heard horrible things about her nearly killing Jackson, but then again… her son had apparently started it. She laughed again and then let it taper off. Lisa wondered how such a happy woman could have gone through what she had and still be sane. Then again, maybe she wasn't.

"Well. You guys will just have to wait until you're about twenty weeks in before we can tell. Then again, we might be able to see distinguishing factors when you're sixteen weeks."

Lisa nodded and Jackson was beaming.

"Great. So… how far along is she?"

"Twelve weeks, about."

"So in four weeks, we'll see who is right, Leese."

"Are you really going to get competitive about this?"

"Yes."

"Has he always been so immature, Shannon?"

She grinned and nodded with a wink while Jackson grumbled behind them. She opened the door and ushered the two of them down the hallway and to the front desk.

"If you want, we can just schedule the rest of your appointments now… that is… if you still want to come back."

_Of course_, Lisa thought. Who cares if it had been awkward? The woman was genuine and kind. And who would take better personal care of Lisa and the baby than Jackson's own mother? The woman wouldn't want to do anything to harm the lives of her future daughter-in-law and her future grandchild.

"Of course I'll come back! At least I know I can trust you," she said with a smile.

Shannon patted Lisa on the shoulder and set off toward the front desk, gathering a large appointment book and instructing one of the secretaries to schedule Lisa's appointments and write them down for Lisa.

"Awkward," Lisa whispered to Jackson as he watched his mother flutter about.

"Very."

"Are you okay with this? Me coming back, I mean."

"Why not. Like you said, we can trust her, at least."

His tone was odd. He seemed slightly amused with the situation, but also embarrassed. Still, Lisa was safe here. She and her new baby would be taken care of. She was soon-to-be family.

"Alright! Here is a schedule of the different dates we have you pegged for. If you have any issues with them, just call back and let me know, alright?"

"Thank you, Ms. Jennings."

"Shannon," she said firmly.

"Thank you, Shannon," Lisa corrected with a smile.

Jackson wrapped an arm around Lisa's shoulders. Shannon watched them carefully as they turned to walk away and then Jackson froze. He released Lisa and turned back to his mother.

"I'll… I'll give you a call tonight. Would you like to come over for dinner one night this week?"

She beamed and Lisa loved it. It was the smallest gesture, but Shannon's heart swelled.

"I'd _love_ to, sweetie," she commented.

He nodded simply and then resumed his place by Lisa's side.

"She's so sweet, Jackson," Lisa whispered as they left the office.

He looked down at her, serious.

"Oh, she only _seems_ sweet. It's all to make up for deserting me and Cole." Lisa gulped. "It's nothing to worry about. We just give each other a hard time, now."

Jackson smiled as if nothing was wrong, but when they got out into the morning sun, Lisa could see the paleness in his skin. He was paler than usual.

"Is something wrong? Something you're not telling me?"

Jackson thought of a million and one things he had kept from her.

"Yes," he replied simply.

"Well… you don't _have_ to tell me, but I'd love to listen."

He sighed and started the car.

"There's so much to worry about."

"Like?"

"Well. Like if I'm going to turn out to be like _my_ father, for one."

He backed the car out of the parking space without looking at Lisa.

"Oh, Jackson. No. Don't even think that about yourself." He looked grim as he drove toward Jasmine's facility. "You'll be a wonderful father. I can see you now, spoiling this little girl and giving her everything she could ever wish for."

Jackson smirked.

"Little girl? No playing catch in the yard with my son?"

Lisa sighed, but smiled.

"And I can see you butting heads with _the baby_ because it will no-doubt be stubborn."

"Poor kid. They're going to be born from the combination of two horribly stubborn parents."

"But _wonderful_ parents," Lisa emphasized. She reached out and stroked his shoulder gently. "You'll be fine. You know what it was like for you as a kid, so you'll never make that happen to your own child."

Jackson smiled to comfort her. One down, a million to go. Still, Lisa believed so highly in his abilities to be a great father that he couldn't help but feel it, too. He'd do anything for that child, boy or girl. It didn't really matter to him. He just liked to push Lisa's buttons as he always did.

"You know, you always seem to give me hope."

"Everyone needs a little lift, sometimes," she commented softly, turning to look out the window.

"Yeah, well, you're my light in the dark."

"Jackson," Lisa crooned, blush creeping onto her face.

"No, Leese. I'm serious. You _get_ me. You understand me. I was in a dark place all those years ago, but look at me now." He gestured feebly to himself as he drove. "I'm different. You're different. _We're_ different."

"You sound like someone out of a movie, right now, Jackson."

He scowled and then smiled, unable to be angry for long.

"See! That's just what I mean. You just don't know all that you do to me, Leese."

He sounded hungry and Lisa laughed.

"I have some idea," she said with a smirk.

He pulled into the small lot behind Jasmine's house. It was still jam-packed with cars from some of the other facility leaders. Jackson groaned and then looked at the time. He stopped the car and reached over, popping open Lisa's door.

"What are you doing? Kicking me out?"

"Yeah," he said as he kissed her cheek. "Otherwise, Drake will have my head and yours for being late."

"I'm sure he'd understand, given the circumstances…"

"Just go. I'll meet up with you for some lunch. Maybe I can make it that long before killing Jazz."

Lisa rolled her eyes and stepped out of Jackson's pride: his shiny BMW. She lingered for a moment more, watching as Jackson drove off in a vain attempt to find somewhere decent to park. Then she shuffled into the main house, where more and more people were beginning to congregate. It always seemed to wear on her _why_ a good portion of the section heads were still staying at the facility after a week had passed, but she had been so busy that she had never asked. Lisa only hoped there weren't _more_ things he was worrying over that he wasn't telling her about. She sighed and let the new, second elevator take her down to the main floor.

* * *

**A/N: It's kinda short but… *shrugs* I did what I could for now. :P I've been pretty busy these last few days and also been trying to change some things in the plot... lol.**


	3. I've Got My Eye on You

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything having to do with Red Eye. This is all just for kicks and giggles.

Okie! Here's another.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_I've Got My Eye on You_

"Adrian!"

A short man with spiky blonde hair peeked around the corner of the office.

"Yes, sir?"

"What's taking you so long with that update I asked for?"

"Sir, everybody has been on edge since the discovery of Frank Cardin's plans."

"And?"

"And," the man stammered, "Everyone is being watched like a hawk. It's been difficult for me to-"

"Have you got any information or should I kill you and get one of the more eager workers to take your place?"

The voice of the man behind the desk man the blonde man freeze. He normally wouldn't have been at all intimidated by him, but now… now this man had power. He demanded power. He was angry.

"I… I have some useful information." He paused to swallow before continuing. "It seems that Jackson is preparing for two new additions to his family."

"Two?"

"Yeah. He's marrying that Reisert girl and she's pregnant."

The smile on the man's face was eerie and ill-fitting. The blonde man had never seen him smile so broadly before.

"This… this is _great_ news, Adrian. _Great_. Keep me posted."

"You don't want me to make some sort of move?"

"No. No moves. We wait. And stop asking questions. _I'm_ the one in-charge here. Don't forget that."

"Yes, sir."

"And Adrian?"

"Yes?"

"If you know anything, and I mean _anything _else and I find out you've kept it from me, I'll make sure you will never see the light of day again, let alone that pretty daughter of yours."

Adrian gulped.

"Well. There _is _one other thing. Rippner's mother? Shannon Jennings? She's Lisa's GYN. I followed them to the appointment yesterday."

"Oh Adrian. You've made me proud. It's like… it's like killing two birds with one stone! So to speak, of course. Find Cardin. I don't care how you do it, but I want you to find him. Oh! And get me information on the others, as well. I won't fail as Cardin did."

"Yes, sir."

Adrian disappeared quickly, shutting the metal door of his boss's office behind him. He was deathly afraid of his boss. Back in the days when he worked for the Organization, nobody paid him any mind. Now, just a few short months later, he was greatly feared in the underground. Adrian felt just the slightest hint of pity for Jackson Rippner. He was going to feel the complete wrath. Adrian's boss was going to show Rippner exactly who was in charge now, and if he thought Cardin was trouble, he was in for a surprise.

* * *

"David."

"No."

"Samuel. Or! Or Samantha for a girl."

"No."

"Okay… Oh! Margaret."

That was the last straw for Jackson. He was mentally trying to hurry the elevator to the dining floor, but it was just continuing with its leisurely pace while Jasmine continued assaulting him with names for his baby…

"Jasmine."

"Aww, Jacky, I'm flattered, but don't you think that's a bit cliché?"

"No. I mean, Jasmine, stop. Enough."

He turned on her, nostrils flaring and eyes wide with angry.

"Sheesh," she said, adjusting her deep maroon blazer. "Alright. What crawled under _your_ skin and died, Jacky?"

He sighed and the doors finally opened.

"It's just… I'm just hungry."

Jasmine shrugged it off as they entered the dining hall and Jackson spotted Lisa right away. She was leaning with her head in her hand. Jackson hurried off as soon as he got his food, grateful to be ahead of Jasmine in line, and took a seat across from her.

"Hey, are you alright?"

She glared up at him.

"No. I'm _not_ alright. Do I _look_ alright to you?"

"Mood swings?" Jasmine asked, suddenly at Jackson's side. She received a death stare from Lisa. "Okay… never mind…"

"Horrible morning sickness. I was practicing shooting with Drake and then it just came over me. I think it was the smell of the gunpowder or something. I don't know."

Jackson put out his hand and Lisa took it gently. No wonder women had mood swings when they were pregnant! They had to eat for two, watch their stress, threw up randomly, and then, the cherry on the top of the cake, they grew huge bellies that got in the way of everything they would do. Jackson stroked her hand with his thumb before he released her and dug into his food. Lisa pushed her tray away and took a large drink of water.

"You're lucky you're close to the boss of this facility," Jasmine stated softly as she placed a piece of cantaloupe into her mouth.

"Why?"

"Because. She's a loving, caring, person, and she happens to know what morning sickness is like. If you want to go home… Jackson, take her home."

"Oh, no. Drake will have a fit."

"Oh come on. He'll understand. He has two sons, you know. Besides. Everybody can see how hard you've been training. Considering the circumstances as of late, I think you deserve a little break."

"But I-"

"No buts. I insist. If you _really_ want to train, you can do it a week from now."

"A week?"

Jasmine nodded.

"And even then we'll push you back to three days a week."

"What?" Lisa was floored. "Where is this coming from? I have to train if I want to do any jobs!"

Jasmine smirked.

"Honey. You're going to be a mom. At this point, doing 'jobs' is going to be relaxing and then eventually feeding your baby and caring for it."

She looked to Jackson for support and he nodded.

"Right. She's right, Leese. Look. You've already made a ton of money from your training salary. And I've made plenty from past jobs to support you and I and any kids we have comfortably. And that's not including any jobs I do in the future."

Lisa cringed.

"That's… that's not fair."

"Would you _really_ want to go through with this? Would you really want to someday be sent out on a task to kill someone? Kill a family?"

"No," she murmured, her voice shaky with tears. "No, I wouldn't. But what will I do with my time? Just sit at home?"

"Plan our wedding," Jackson said smoothly. "Decorate the house."

"Be a homemaker," Lisa spat. "How can you guys want me to just sit around and do nothing? I live to work."

"We know. Which is why we want you to take a break," Jasmine interjected. "You've been through a lot. You may not see it now, but this could be for the best. Besides, nobody is saying not to work. You could do paperwork from home if you'd like. Or maybe even Shannon would give you a job in her office!"

Jackson looked less than pleased with the last idea, but it seemed promising.

"It _is_ close to the house," Lisa commented. "And I'd be surrounded by safe people and if anything happened with the baby, I'd be right there with people who could help in a heartbeat."

"Whatever makes you happy," Jackson ground out. "Let's get you home."

They stood and hugged Jasmine.

"Tell Cole I said goodbye," Lisa said to Jasmine.

She nodded and patted Lisa's arm.

"It's not goodbye. It's just a break. A vacation. You can still visit us anytime you'd like or we could come visit you. Besides. You're about to be part of the Rippner family!"

Jackson rolled his eyes at Jasmine's comments, but he couldn't agree more. This would be a great thing for Lisa. Less stress. And Jackson knew that Jasmine and a lot of others at the facility had become close with Lisa, so of course they could visit each other. It wasn't like he was stealing her away, right? Anyway, it was her father that had suggested it, saying that this career had never really been for Lisa, anyway. She was intelligent and a fighter, but not to the point where she'd take a life based off of a file. Someone who messed with her family, on the other hand… They were as good as dead.

"Jackson?"

He hadn't even realized they were on the elevator until they were stepping out onto the main floor of the house and Lisa was calling his name.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, fine. Just zoned out for a second. Look," he said, grabbing her gently by the shoulders. "I know this seems like we're just giving you lame excuses to stay home, but, it really is for the best."

"I just don't understand where all of this is coming from. _You_ get to stay here. What happens if you get sent off on some sort of assignment?"

"It's coming from those of us who love you and want to see you relax a little. And," he said, lifting her chin so that their lips nearly touched, "If you want me to stay home with you, I'll ditch this place without a second glance back."

"No," she said, shrugging out of his grip. "You're like me. You would be lost without an activity to do. A job to do. Something to set your mind to."

He frowned as he led her out to where he had managed to park his BMW.

"If it came down to me having to stay home with you, I would."

"I don't want to be the reason you're stuck at home bored."

He laughed and unlocked the doors.

"I'm never bored when I'm with you. It's too exciting. Too dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

"Yeah! Especially now with the mood swings!"

She growled at him as they climbed into the car. Even once he had started he car and began driving, Lisa glared over at him. He smiled and turned the music up slightly. It was a station playing songs from the nineties.

"Look," Jackson said softly, just enough to be heard over the Nirvana song, "I just want to protect you. I never want to lose you."

"I never want to lose you either." Lisa paused and looked out the window before continuing. "You know, I never told you about how I thought you were dead."

"Leese…"

"No. I'm _sorry_, Jackson. That's like the billionth time that I've almost killed you, albeit unintentional. You think _you_ worry about _me_, but you have no idea who much I really worry about _you_."

He frowned as he drove, then he slowed the car to a stop at a red light.

"I know you worry about me."

"No. I mean, even the littlest things. You remember the night you found me in your room?"

"Yeah. The night I did my friend a favor, right?"

"Yeah. I was _so_ worried you'd come face-to-face with someone like me. I was worried something would go wrong and you wouldn't come back."

"I always come back."

"You say that _now_, but what if one time you don't? Five minutes past when you're supposed to come pick me up or call me and I start to freak out."

"Then you know what it feels like."

"Yes, but you never poisoned me because of a stupid mistake."

"Now, Lisa," he warned. "It was an honest mistake."

"Don't patronize me."

"Okay. I won't." Now he was angry. The half of him that had wanted to murder her after he woke up was finally coming to the surface. No more Mr. Nice Guy. "It was purely idiotic. Not only could you have killed _me_, but if we hadn't infiltrated them when we did, everyone in the company who resisted could have died. Me, you, Jasmine, all the little kitchen staff you love, _everyone_."

"Jackson…"

"No." He hit his hand on the steering wheel to silence her. She flinched and inched closer to the glass, as if diving from the car would be her escape. Back to square one. "Do you have any idea how betrayed I was? How could _you_ not trust me, after everything I had done for you? You risked _everything_, and you're lucky it wasn't some official job or they would've had your head by now."

"Jackson…"

"_What_?" he shouted, finally turning to look at her.

Lisa was pale and her skin was tinted slightly green.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she moaned out, her hand placed on the side of her face while the other hugged her stomach.

"Oh god."

He whipped the car over to the side of the road, not five minutes from their house and ran over to her side. She had already thrown the door open and was retching out onto the curb. Jackson sighed and pulled her hair up, holding the soft locks against her clammy skin.

"I'm sorry. I upset you."

"It's morning sickness. Besides, I told you not to patronize me. I don't like it when you lie."

"It's not lying," he said, helping her to sit back up in her seat. "It _was_ an honest mistake, though it was obviously stupid."

She sat there with her eyes closed and her head leaned back on the seat for a few moments before she began buckling herself in.

"We're right by the house. Think you can make it?"

She nodded.

"Alright."

He quickly climbed back into the car and sped toward the house. When he arrived, she had fallen asleep, her head braced against the warm glass. Jackson managed to open her door slowly and unbuckle her without waking her. He _knew_ she was exhausted. Soon she'd see that this was all for the best. Once she woke up and was rested, things would be better. He'd make sure he watched over her like a hawk. He still had a promise to keep to Joe.

* * *

**A/N: These last few chapters have been setting up. It'll probably continue this way for a few more before we get into the nitty gritty **** Oh well! You get to see their life and learn a few things! (I hope) Thanks for reading!**


	4. Wake Up Call

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything having to do with Red Eye. This is all just for kicks and giggles.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Wake Up Call_

Lisa opened her eyes and stretched. She was home. She sat up in bed, half expecting Jackson to be sprawled out next to her, but his side of the bed was cold. It was still daylight outside. She wandered over to the door and opened it to listen for him.

"Well… That's why I figured we could just do dinner here."

She stepped out into the hallway and eased down the stairs. Jackson was in his office, that much Lisa could tell from his voice.

"I know, I know. No. She's asleep. Yes."

Lisa peeked around the corner of his office. Jackson was leaned back in his chair, staring out the window as he talked on the phone.

"Well, she got sick, you know? And I kind of yelled at her." He sighed heavily. "I know. I'll say sorry when she wakes up, but for now I'm letting her sleep. Tonight?" He grumbled. "I'm not sure tonight will be best. Because she's _sick_! Yes, I know morning sickness passes. Fine, fine. I'll let you know. Yeah, yeah. Love you too."

Jackson set the phone down in the charge on his desk and then froze. He turned around quickly in his chair, knife drawn before Lisa could blink. She smiled, leaning heavily on the doorframe. Jackson sighed and laid his knife down on the desk.

"Hey."

"Hey. How long have you been up?"

"Just a few minutes."

"And how long were you standing there eavesdropping on my conversation?"

Lisa smirked and walked towards him. She sat down on his lap and he felt her forehead for a fever.

"Long enough to know that if we're having guests over for dinner we're going to have to head out to the grocery store," she said, swatting his hand away from her.

"I don't know, Leese. I think you need to just relax, not deal with my family."

"I love your family."

"You haven't met them all."

"You…" she paused and though over his statement. He smirked. "Who would be coming to dinner?"

"My uncle Aaron."

Lisa leaned back on his lap, her hands wrapped around Jackson's neck to keep herself balanced.

"Oh?"

"Apparently Jasmine has a big mouth and decided to let him know that I was having a 'get together'."

"Let me guess. He lives here too?"

"Well. In Virginia, yes. SO, he's close enough."

"Mom's side or dad's side…?"

Jackson cringed slightly.

"Dad's. His big brother."

"Oh… And would you be okay with him coming?"

Jackson laughed and Lisa teetered on his legs, nearly falling into the floor.

"Of course I would! I mean, so long as you are… he's only like my dad in looks. He's on the whole other side of the spectrum when it comes to personality."

Lisa frowned and picked herself up off of Jackson's lap.

"Hey. It wasn't supposed to be some kind of big get-together. If you're not up to it, I already told Jazz that you might be sick. We can just stay in and be hermits for a while."

"It's not that," Lisa sighed as she turned back to face him. "I'm just wondering about everything you haven't told me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how come I am finding all of this out _now_? You may not lie, Jackson, but you can sure keep secrets."

"You never asked," he huffed, leaning back further in his chair.

"Oh. Great excuse. So I suppose that I'm going to have to sit here and rattle off a billion and one questions just so I can know a little more about my fiancé?"

Lisa held up her ring finger as a display.

"Lisa. These are little things."

"Sometimes, the little things matter!"

She put her hand on her mouth and Jackson slowly eased forward in his chair. He looked deadly, but Lisa didn't care.

"Sometimes I'd like to have a _clue_ as to what's happening! DO you have any idea how _insulting_ it is for you to sit here and keep things from me? We're supposed to be in this together!"

"I'm protecting you," he growled.

"From what?" she laughed out. "From Uncle Aaron?"

"From everything."

"I'm a big girl! I don't _need_ you to decide what and what not to tell me. If you have any more little secrets, you'd better tell me now."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll… I'll leave."

Jackson shot up from the chair and was now standing a foot from Lisa. She backed up until she hit the window.

"Leave? And take my child with you?"

"Yeah. I'll _leave_."

Jackson scowled at her. He was beyond angry. Lisa hadn't seen this side of him since she laughed at his battered car outside of the trailer when Rader had dropped her off.

"I won't stay here when I don't know the whole story. Bad things happen. I think the worst. I don't know what to do. And if I have to coax everything out of you, then it's not worth it."

"How can you be so ungrateful?"

"Ungrateful?"

She slapped him. She watched as her hand connected with his skin in a flash and sent his head to the side, his brown hair swishing. He stayed in the position for an instant before he turned and lunged on her, slamming her unmercifully up against the window.

"What's the matter?" she spat. "Can't take a hit? You can throw me into walls and yell at me and say I'm ungrateful, but when I slap you, that's the last straw?"

"I haven't hit you since…"

"Hit me. Hit your pregnant fiancée. No? Then let go of me. _Now_," she spat, struggling against his weight.

This wasn't playful. This was the two of them butting heads. And when Jackson didn't let go of Lisa like she instructed, she pulled a Jackson Rippner signature move and head butted him right in the nose. He hollered out, immediately releasing Lisa to grab onto his face. Blood oozed out from between his fingers.

"Oh god!" she shouted, running towards him.

He stumbled backward as she came forward. She tried to place her hands on his so she could get a look at his face, but he batted her away, smearing blood on her arm.

"I'm sorry! Let me look at it!"

Blood was dripping steadily from between his fingers and onto the hardwood floor. He turned on his heel and stomped off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Lisa looked down at the blood on the floor and the blood on her arm and wanted to cry. She hadn't _meant_ to hurt him so badly. She just wanted him to let go of her. She just wanted to show him that she was just as powerful as he was.

Lisa sighed and walked to the bathroom. Water was running and she heard Jackson swear. She sighed and knocked gently on the door.

"Go away, Leese."

He didn't seem as angry as Lisa would've assumed. He actually seemed sort of sad. She opened the door and walked in anyway, shutting it behind her. He turned and glared at her, blood drenching a small towel he held against his face. Jackson's shirt was covered in the scarlet liquid. Bloody handprints seemed to be everywhere from where Jackson had searched for a towel.

"Don't lean your head back," she stated softly. "And pinch it harder."

"Easy for you to say!" he shouted.

Lisa put her hands on her hips to show him that she meant business. Finally, Jackson slowly leaned his head forward, cringing at the change in position. He drew in a sharp breath of air as he pinched his nose harder. Lisa inched forward and pulled a washcloth out of the small cabinet. She wet it with warm water before she came close to him.

"Let me look at it. Please."

He eyed her for a moment before releasing his grip on the towel and slowly removing it from his face. His left eye was already purple beneath it and Lisa cringed. Jackson actually smirked.

"I pushed it back into place already. Don't get all worked up about that."

She sighed and kneeled in front of him.

"I really am sorry. Everything I do lately seems to hurt you."

She kept her eyes focused on his nose as she wiped the blood from his face. Jackson's bloody right hand came up and stopped her.

"I asked for it."

"You asked for me to break your nose?"

"Well… no… but it was only a matter of time."

He smiled and Lisa reached up to wipe the blood from around his mouth. When she returned to wiping gingerly around his nose, he spoke again.

"Do you know why I don't tell you everything?"

"Yes."

"I mean, you know I just don't want you all worked up like this? Worrying? Wondering what will happen to everyone?"

"Yes."

"Leese." Jackson reached up once more and pulled her hand down firmly. He held them in his own. "It's not that I don't think you're strong enough or not smart enough or _whatever_ you think I find wrong with you. It's that I don't want you to have to deal with it at all. You've had it hard enough."

"And you haven't?" Jackson looked down at his bloody hands and then back up at Lisa. "You don't see yourself. You don't see how worried _you_ get. You try to hide it, I can see that, but I can see past it, too. The only reason I haven't gone to Jasmine is because I want you to share it with me. You. Don't take it all on by yourself."

He smirked.

"That and the fact that you know she'd get all worked up worse than any of us ever would and then she'd be at our door."

Lisa laughed.

"Fine. That too." She stood up and sat down on the edge of the bathtub, still holding his hands. "Look. I'll drop it. For now. But I'm serious, Jackson. You can't just keep everything inside and let no one help you. We're going to be a _team_ soon. I need to be in the loop."

"Promise you won't freak out?"

"No." She smiled and then continued before he could interrupt. "But I do promise that whatever it is, and however I react, we will work through it together. No more secret plans and rushing off to save the day."

Jackson nodded and then stood to look at himself in the mirror. Blood was everywhere. Somehow some had even gotten into his hair. Though Lisa had cleaned most of his face, a small amount of blood made its way out of his nose, remarking the clean, pale, skin. He stripped off his shirt and threw it into the clothes hamper.

"Frank Cardin escaped."

Lisa looked up at him, confused.

"He's out?"

"Yeah. Look… don't be mad but…"

"What?"

"He's been out since we moved in last week."

"Jackson!"

"Leese. We just went through this! I didn't want you to worry!"

"And just _why_ shouldn't I worry?"

"Because he's long gone. Wherever he is, he's not suicidal. With everything that has happened, security has increased, along with paranoia. Besides, Jasmine said something about him not killing anyone as he escaped."

"And that means he's not out for blood."

"Apparently not. Besides. If he wanted to, he could've slaughtered everyone and he would've been here before you know it."

"He knows where we _live_?" she squeaked.

"No. But he has connections. He was in such a hurry, though, that he left behind weapons, everything. He was clearly afraid."

"What was his punishment?"

"He'd be put into one of our special facilities."

"And he panicked and ran because of that?"

Lisa laughed and turned on the shower behind her.

"I doubt it. He's not easily intimidated, so whatever sent him running is…"

"Big game."

"Exactly."

She sighed and walked over to him.

"Is that all?"

"That I know of, yes."

"Good. Now let's get you cleaned up and we'll head out to the store."

"Only if you're up to it."

"At the moment, I feel fine. Now, go."

She turned to leave when Jackson suddenly gripped her and pulled her back. He kissed her deeply, groaning when his nose brushed up against her face. When he pulled away, she looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Now _you're_ all bloody, too."

Lisa inspected herself, and sure enough, she was covered in the blood that had been on his hands and hers as well as his chest.

"Oh, I guess you think you're clever, Mr. Rippner."

"I don't think. I know."

Lisa turned to leave once more before Jackson managed to press his hand against the door.

"You also owe me a shower from this morning, Miss Reisert."

Lisa turned to him, a mischievous grin on her face.

"That's right. I do."

* * *

Lisa pushed the cart slowly into the store, gazing at the small sales paper she had collected from the little basket near the carts.

"Any idea what we're going to fix?"

Jackson shrugged and looked around him, his hands in his pockets. The purple had now spread to be beneath both eyes, but Lisa assured him that he could borrow some of the makeup she had used for her scar. Jackson refused, saying he was manly and not going to be ashamed. Lisa just laughed and placed a bandage on his nose.

"Well," she said with a sigh, closing the paper and tossing it into the cart, "I guess you just have to go and pick out whatever you'd like."

They began walking, slowly looking down the first aisle, when Lisa was suddenly hefted up off of the floor and into Jackson's arms.

"What are you doing?" she squeaked. "Put me down!"

Jackson pouted and gently put her back down on her feet.

"But, you said for me to pick out whatever I'd like."

Lisa blushed and playfully swatted his arm.

"Don't be such a cheese ball."

"But you like it."

"I do, but that's beside the point. We're here on a mission!"

Jackson stood firm and saluted Lisa. It was the times like this that made her feel as if she knew nothing about him. One minute he was pinning her against a wall, reminding her of the ferocious Jackson from before and the next he'd be the goofy man from the Tex Mex. But, Lisa noticed that now he seemed free and happy. He didn't look worried. Sharing his problems with Lisa was difficult, but she knew it made a difference. She shook her head and followed him down aisle after aisle as he threw seemingly random ingredients into the cart. Dinner with his family would be interesting, to say the least.

* * *

**A/N: ou lala, drama. Some, anyway. The next chapter should be fun :) Dinner with a bunch of Rippners... Wonder how that'll work out...**


	5. We Made You

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything having to do with Red Eye. This is all just for kicks and giggles.

No disrespect to Eminem for stealing the title of his song to title this chapter, but it fit XD hahaha.

Also. Sorry if this is going a bit slow... I've started working on another Red Eye FF- themed off of Beauty and the Beast... it's called _Tale As Old As Time_. Check it out if you feel so inclined... :P

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_We Made You_

Lisa frowned at Jackson from the entryway of their kitchen. He was fluttering about in a hurry. He had also insisted that Lisa just sit back and relax while he prepared everything.

"What? You think you're going to steal all the glory?" she asked him with her hands on her hips.

His warm kiss calmed her down immediately.

"No. Standing next to someone as beautiful as you? I've got to do _something_ to get a little attention."

Now she sighed. Lisa knew that Jackson was a great cook, but she felt guilty. She felt like she never did anything for him. She felt useless and that feeling would probably only get worse as she became more and more pregnant.

"Leese. Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm punishing you."

She huffed and walked closer to him, inspecting the sauce he was stirring before he set a silver lid down on the pan.

"I just feel like I'm useless!"

"You're _so_ useful."

"Oh yeah? Name one way I've been useful to you."

He smirked and brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. The doorbell rang and the both froze, looking in the direction of the front door. He pressed his hand against her cheek and made her face him once more.

"You keep me sane," he said before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "Want to get the door? Or should I?"

"No!" she jumped. "I'll get it!"

_Anything to keep me from dying from boredom_, Lisa thought to herself. She composed herself before she opened the door calmly, though inside she was nervous. A simple Shannon Jennings stood there, alone and grinning. How this woman could seem so happy all the time was an absolute wonder to Lisa. She smiled back in response.

"Hey Shannon!"

"Hey, Lisa. _Love_ the house…"

Lisa pulled the door back wider, allowing Shannon to step inside. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, never losing her smile.

"Smells delicious, Jackson!" she called to him.

He didn't respond.

"Well," Lisa said, gesturing toward the living room. "Let's have a seat."

"Any word from the other kids? And Aaron, of course…"

"Oh, not yet." Lisa laughed awkwardly. "You're the first to show up."

"Oh that'll burn Aaron up. He likes to be the best at everything."

Then, as if on cue, the door burst open, and a man burst in.

"Jack!"

Lisa cringed back in her seat, frightened for a split second. Shannon simply sighed and watched Aaron make a fool of himself. Meanwhile, the ladies heard a spoon clatter to the floor. Jackson appeared seconds later. Lisa was sure he would comment on the nickname, but he didn't. He simply stood and stared at Aaron.

"Jack! Damn boy! What happened to your face?"

Jackson scowled over at Lisa, who simply blushed.

"She did that to you?"

Then Lisa's stomach flipped. She wasn't sure if it was a bout of morning sickness or a spot of fear. Aaron looked terrifying. But then he smiled and it reminded her so much of Jackson that all of her cares melted away. He laughed and hurried over to Lisa, pulling her up from her seat and sweeping her into a loving embrace.

"Well she'll certainly fit the Rippner name, won't she, Shannon?"

"I'll say so."

"Easy with her," Jackson called out. He stepped closer to Lisa as Aaron released her from the bear hug. "She _is_ pregnant, remember?"

"Oh Jackson," his mother sighed. "He's not going to _break_ her…"

So, Aaron turned his attentions on his nephew and closely inspected the black eyes and the bandaged nose.

"She did a fine number on that pretty face of yours," he laughed out. "You're lucky she _loves_ you… otherwise…"

Aaron gestured to his throat as if he was cutting it with a knife and Lisa blushed once again. Jackson nodded and then turned towards the kitchen.

"Well. You guys mingle or whatever it is adults do these days. I'm going to finish dinner."

"And she's got you cooking, too? Hot damn!"

Aaron laughed uproariously before he winked at Lisa. The spoon that had clattered to the floor now clinked as Jackson tossed it into the sink. Shannon just shook her head.

"It's a wonder Jackson hasn't killed you yet, Aaron," Shannon commented.

Lisa sat back down in her seat at the awkward comment. Aaron simply laughed.

"That scrawny boy of yours? No. Besides," he said, adjusting his stance so that he seemed more refined. "I'm his favorite uncle. He'd miss me too much."

"Like he'd miss having poison ivy," she muttered.

Aaron looked crushed for just about a second before the doorbell rang once more. The three of them heard Jackson groan out and Aaron winked at Lisa once more.

"I'll get it, sweetheart. You just sit there and relax a while. I know living with Jackson has to be a chore."

"I heard that!" Jackson hollered.

Aaron turned towards the front door. Lisa couldn't help but laugh at him. Sure, he was frightening, but at the same time, he was just as warm as Shannon. He was hilarious, and the fact that he acted as if this was his own home made Lisa grin. It didn't really bother _her_, but she knew Jackson and Aaron probably did things like that to purposefully annoy the other.

"Jazzy!"

"Aaron!"

Shannon turned around on the couch so she could see the front door. Jasmine practically hopped onto Aaron as if she was a small child and he was younger than he appeared. Once he set down Jasmine a few seconds later, Aaron pulled Cole into a quick hug. The two men nodded wordlessly to each other.

"Is Shannon here?"

"Right in here, sweetie," Shannon called out to Jasmine.

She stood and met Jasmine half way. Jasmine sighed when she hugged Shannon.

"It's _so_ good to see you again, Shannon."

"Likewise, Jasmine. And you…" Shannon left Jasmine and pulled Cole into a large hug. "I've missed you, Cole."

"Hey, mom."

"How've you been?"

"Mom. You act like we didn't talk on the phone just three nights ago."

"A lot of things can happen in the span on three days, Cole."

"So true," he said, walking towards the kitchen. He froze in the doorway and then began laughing. "Good lord, Jackson! What happened to your face?"

"His woman put him in his place!" Aaron responded, joining in the laughter.

A large spoon, coated in sauce, came flying into the living room. It nearly missed Cole's head and clattered across the floor. Shannon and Jasmine rushed to the kitchen, both angry.

"Aw, come on, Jacky. Act your age!"

"Yeah, Jackson. No throwing food!"

"I'm not five."

"You're acting like it!" Aaron called, still laughing.

"See, Leese? This was a bad idea."

Lisa lifted off of the couch and picked up the spoon. She carried it into the kitchen, brushing past the onlookers. Slowly she placed it into the sink along with the other spoon and then she grabbed Jackson's hand.

"Guys, guys," she said softly, facing the Rippner family. "Give him a break." They all hung their heads for a moment. "It's not his fault that I strike like a cobra!"

The people surrounding them began to laugh once again and Jackson pulled her close. Lisa could feel his breath on her lips as he glared down at her. She smiled up at him innocently. His lips smashed down onto hers in one of the roughest kisses she had felt from him so far.

"Save it for the bedroom, you two," Jasmine laughed out.

Jackson released her and Lisa simply lingered near him for a moment, letting the real world come back to her. Jackson turned back to the small gathering, smirking.

"And it's certainly not her fault that I can blur her mind with a single kiss…"

"Rippner charm!" Aaron shouted out. "When will dinner be ready, Jack? I'm starving."

Lisa sensed Jackson cringe, at the name, but he simply checked the small pot filled with sauce.

"Now."

"Great!"

Aaron clapped his hands and surprised Lisa by setting the semi-large table in the dining area. The meal was simple spaghetti, but Jackson had taken the time to make everything from scratch and it was delicious. He had made it because it was the favorite dish of his mother and his Uncle Aaron. Everyone was silent until the food had been passed around and everyone began digging in.

"So. When's the wedding, kids?" Aaron asked, twirling the spaghetti noodles around his fork.

"Oh. We haven't really discussed anything yet…" Lisa said shyly.

"Well damn, Jack! I think you need to at least do Lisa the honor of marrying her before she pops out your child!"

Jackson nearly coughed up his wine and Lisa blushed.

"Oh calm down, Uncle Aaron," Cole intervened. Jackson looked relieved to have some backup. "They'll get to it eventually."

"We've been busy," Jackson murmured, setting his glass down with uncharacteristic gentleness.

"Well, the world is going to be able to see that soon, kiddo!"

"Another time, Aaron?" Shannon asked, her eyes motioning toward a highly awkward Lisa.

"Well sure. I didn't mean to put you off, Lisa," he said, smiling kindly at her.

"Oh no! I'm fine."

"You've been very quiet," Jasmine countered.

"Well, it's hard to get a word in edge-wise," Lisa stated with a smirk.

"Oh! The little lady's got jokes!" Aaron laughed out. He lightly punched Jackson and then returned to his food. "You sure can pick 'em, Jack. She's feisty."

* * *

"Remind me why I keep you around?" Jackson asked his uncle.

"Because. I keep it honest, whether you like it or not. I don't censor myself, Jack."

"Promise me one thing, Uncle Aaron…"

"Shoot."

"Keep the activity levels down at the wedding?"

"Of course, Jack."

"And quit calling me Jack, Aaron."

"Hey. Old habits die hard."

The older man shrugged and then hugged Jackson quickly. He even swept Lisa into a hug before he climbed into his small car. Jackson didn't bother to linger as he drove away, but he came into the house with a sigh, his arm around Lisa's hip. Everyone else laughed.

"You know, I could kill you for inviting him, Jazz," he commented as he locked the door behind him.

He led Lisa to a seat on the couch and draped his arm over her shoulder.

"Ahh. It did you some good, Jacky. We all know you love him. It's not his fault he's so brash."

Jasmine nudged Lisa with a smirk from where she sat perched on the arm of the couch.

"I _did_ warn you about him, Leese."

"Oh I thought he was funny. I'm trying to figure out how everyone has affected you. How you have come to be the Jackson I love."

His mother smiled.

"It wasn't without effort."

"Oh, you have little room to talk," Jackson commented as he picked up his wine and sipped it. "Cole did most of the work."

"Towards the end, Jackson," she corrected stiffly. "You seem to have lost the first sixteen years."

"But mom, the seventeenth was the most important and yet… poof. You were gone."

Cole cleared his throat and it sobered Shannon and Jackson.

"Right," she said, covering up the situation with her smile as usual, "Let's let Cole tell some stories then."

"Oh no. Last time I told stories of Jackson, he had me pinned to the wall, knife to my throat, swearing he would cut me open."

Lisa laughed nervously and Jackson looked down at her to see if she was still sane.

"That was because you did it in front of a crowd of people at your wedding, Cole."

Cole smirked, but seemed proud.

"Well. By all means, feel free to indulge the crowd at yours with fantastic tales of my childhood."

"Don't tempt me," Jackson chuckled.

There was an easy silence that fell over the room. Jasmine and Shannon were sipping lightly at the remainder of their red wine. Cole was standing near the front windows, eyeing the yard out front. Lisa and Jackson were cuddled together. Peace.

"Do you have any idea how happy this whole… this whole situation makes me?"

Everyone looked over at Shannon. She was smiling, but it wasn't forced. She even seemed to have tears in her eyes.

"Oh mom. Don't cry…" one of the boys said.

"I'm just happy to see us all moving on from everything. My baby boy is finally starting a family of his own and has put the past behind him."

"Not completely," Jackson grumbled.

Lisa elbowed him sharply in the ribs, causing him to wince and squeeze her shoulder in warning. Still, Shannon paid his comment no mind.

"I've missed this."

"What?" Cole asked softly.

"Just sitting here with you boys. The girls are more than welcome, too, but I mean… it's been so long since we sat down and weren't tense about each other. The love is back."

Lisa nuzzled against Jackson's shoulder and he kissed the top of her head.

"If you love it so much, then why don't you stay?"

Everyone in the room looked questionably at Jackson. He downed the rest of his own wine comfortably while everyone stared at him.

"What?"

"Are you feeling alright?" Jasmine asked, giggling.

"Just fine. I just don't want you guys driving home after the wine and-"

"Oh please. I've driven home on more," his mother commented with a wave of her hand. "Admit it… you've missed it too…"

Jackson inhaled deeply and stretched backward on the couch.

"There are two guestrooms upstairs. Take them or leave them."

Of course Jasmine and Shannon were unable to turn down Jackson's hospitality. He had to admit, it felt good to offer them something, even though it was a simple room in his house for a night. He owed them all so much for helping him and for accepting Lisa so warmly into the family. He got them all set up in each room and then returned to his own master suite where Lisa waited, her light still on, a small book open across her legs.

"You surprise me every day," she commented softly without looking up from her book.

Jackson smirked and changed out of his clothes so that he was in his usual boxers and bare-chest.

"Ditto, Leese. What are you reading?"

He reached beneath the pages and lifted up the book.

"Dr. Phil? Again?"

Lisa laughed softly and shut the book, putting it on her nightstand. Then she turned off the light and curled up against Jackson's side.

"'Old habits die hard'," she said in a deep voice, mocking Uncle Aaron.

"I think I've heard enough of that for one night," Jackson said, chuckling.

Lisa loved it when she was lying on him like this. When he spoke his chest rumbled. When he laughed, it rocked her. When he was silent? Lisa could hear the rhythm of his breathing and the pattering of his heart. It brought them unbelievably close. It made Jackson unbelievably human and vulnerable.

"You did miss it, though, didn't you?"

"Everyone misses family every now and then, however insane they may be."

Lisa smiled against his skin. So the great Jackson Rippner _could_ be humbled. He had a heart after all, not that it hadn't always belonged to Lisa to begin with. Her previous curiosity about how everyone had affected him came to play in her mind once again. She pictured the Jackson Rippner from her father's journals and then compared him to the Jackson Rippner of the Red Eye and every Jackson Rippner up until the one she lied upon at the moment. Her mind flickered to The Grinch and how his heart had grown three sizes in the end. She had done the equivalent to Jackson Rippner. Not Jasmine, not his mother, not his Uncle Aaron. Lisa had slowly, but surely, changed Jackson Rippner. From the first moment her name left her father's lips to tell him a story of one of her endless field hockey games, to this exact moment where her skin touched his, Lisa had a profound effect on him.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if the fluff hurt anyone's eyes, but I think Jackson needed a little family :P**


	6. I'll Be Expecting You

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything having to do with Red Eye. This is all just for kicks and giggles.

I'm so sorry for the delay in my update… I've been trying to get ready for five of my friends from school coming up, doctors appointments galore, family stuff, etc. :P Basically life happened and it's been a very busy past few days. My apologies, though. Also, my apologies if this one's a little rough and whatnot... XD I'll just say sorry and you can peg it as an apology for WHATEVER hahaha. Thanks for reading and please review! -Jesscah

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_I'll Be Expecting You…_

"No mom. I'll pay for the flight tickets. Yes, I'm sure. Yes, mom. Well, I told you. The only issue is where everyone is going to stay once they're here."

Lisa clicked a button to open a new tab in Google Chrome. She searched for Hotels in the surrounding area as her mother continued talking.

"Well. There are only two spare bedrooms upstairs. No, mom. I won't let you sleep on the couch. Because… That's actually a plausible idea. I'll think about it and run it past Jackson. I know," she said, swiveling in the chair with a smile. "I think you'll like him, mom. How'd we meet?" Lisa thought back to the _real_ first time she had met Jackson. "In an airport. He sat next to me on a flight. Yep. Well, I have to go, mom. We have some sort of cake tasting thing to go to and I have to pick Jackson up from work. Yeah. I'll give you a call sometime soon, alright? Love you, too. Bye."

Lisa snapped her phone shut and pocketed it before shutting her laptop. Uncle Aaron's prompting to move on with the wedding was a good idea. Lisa needed to get motivated and planning the wedding was a great activity to occupy her between her bouts of morning sickness, which wasn't always in the morning, to her _pleasant_ surprise… She also figured it'd be easier for her family to come in just for the wedding since they were scattered all across the United States, with only one cousin living somewhere in Maryland. He'd be difficult. He was a cop and had always been somehow suspicious (yet, right) about Joe's _true_ career. She knew that the second her cousin came into contact with Jackson Rippner, he'd be locking him up and throwing away the key, no questions asked.

Sighing, Lisa stood up from the desk and picked up her car keys. For once she was going to drive. It felt weird, but freeing. Now all she needed to do by tonight was call Cynthia, tell her the news, and call her difficult cousin… maybe she could arrange a meeting with him at the house, first, then settle things with him. She pulled out her cell phone once more once she had locked up the house and made it to the car door. She dialed Jackson's phone number.

"She dialed Jackson's phone number.

"You've reached Rippner. Obviously I'm busy, so leave me a quick message and I'll get back to you when the timing is more appropriate."

Lisa rolled her eyes at Jackson's outgoing message. It was so stiff and formal. His voice was flat and lacked character. She'd have to tell him to change that at some point and she'd most certainly be the one recording their message for the home-phone, whenever they decided to get one.

"Jackson. It's Lisa… I'm on my way to pick you up. You'd better be ready because we can't be late for this appointment… oh wait, I forgot. You're never late."

She laughed into the phone as she hung it up and started the car in one fluid motion. Lisa was glad that when she arrived the place had seemed to calm down. There were less of the other section heads still staying at Jasmine's facility. They all assumed that if Frank Cardin really wanted to attack, he would have done so. Besides, he didn't have the team he would undoubtedly need for an attack put together yet. They all figured that he wouldn't be stupid enough to attack Jasmine and Jackson once again, so they returned to their own facilities to step up security and continue on with business.

Then the idea struck her. Actually, it hit her once she was inside the cover-house and riding the elevator down into the facility to see Pop. Maybe some of her family members could stay in the cover-house… her father, certainly, would have no issues and he could also prevent any of the other family members from snooping. Lisa wondered how many bedrooms the house had. When the elevator doors opened slowly, she saw Pop leaning back in his chair, his head lulled back as he snored. The Beatles music blared once again and Henry Chapel sat behind a computer, singing along happily. Lisa was glad that Jasmine kept Henry on. He was learning, and he was always sweet. Jasmine saw past the coercion Henry had suffered and saw that he was simply an eager boy trying to protect his family.

"Hey Henry!" Lisa shouted over the music.

He waved, a grin spreading across his face.

"Lisa! How are you? I haven't seen you around in a while!"

"Maternity leave," she called, finally reaching the desk.

His eyes widened and immediately focused on her stomach.

"Really? Congratulations!"

"Thank you! Have you seen Jackson around?"

Henry shrugged.

"I saw him this morning, but not anytime recently."

Lisa frowned and then pointed at Pop.

"How can he sleep with the music blaring?"

"No clue," Henry responded with a laugh. "But it must have something to do with all those years of training or something."

Pop suddenly sat up and nodded. Then he caught site of Lisa before him and he grinned as he stood, hugging her over the desk.

"Hey, Pop. How are you?"

He shrugged, still smiling, his wrinkles spreading up to the base of his eyes.

"Well good."

They parted and Pop was thinking. Suddenly he relaxed again and tugged at Lisa's hand, beckoning her to follow him down the hall. Just as it had always been, Lisa had to nearly jog to keep up with Pop. The old man still amazed her.

"Pop," she called over the music. "Where are we going?"

"To Jackson!"

Lisa grinned and checked her watch. Maybe she could actually surprise him. She was early, even for Jackson's standards. Pop opened a door suddenly to a large gym with nearly the entire floor covered in black pads. Lisa spotted Jackson immediately. Then she frowned. A very large man had Jackson in a chokehold. Jackson's normally pale skin was turning slightly pink. She charged. Just as Lisa hopped onto the larger man's back, Jackson pulled a move that released him from the man's grip and into an attacking stance. The man staggered backwards, swatting at Lisa.

"I thought it was just one on one training today, Mr. Rippner," the man commented, clearly confused.

Jackson sighed as Lisa released her grip on the man's thick neck and set herself back on the padded floor.

"Always be prepared for the unexpected, Emilio."

Emilio turned around, glaring at Lisa, whose cheeks immediately flushed. The man was huge. Young, but huge. His arms looked almost bigger than Lisa's legs. It was incredible, but still, Jackson managed to escape. If this man, Emilio, were better trained, he could kill anyone.

"And in this case, I'd like to introduce you to the unexpected. Emilio, Lisa Reisert. Lisa, Emilio Rios."

"Lisa Reisert? Oh! Nice to meet you!"

The glare dissipated from his face and he smiled, his caramel skin glimmering with a sheen of light sweat. He seemed absolutely harmless at this point and Lisa took his hand, looking questioningly at Jackson.

"He's heard stories of you… from me, of course," he said, smiling with pride.

"All the best, I hope," she commented as she slid her hand from Emilio's.

"Oh yes, Miss Lisa."

"Please, omit the 'miss'. Just Lisa is fine."

He smiled again and Jackson checked his watch.

"Hit the showers, Emilio. Same time tomorrow?"

"Yes sir," he said with a stern nod before hauling a large bag onto his shoulders and jogging off towards a door marked "Men's".

"You're early," Jackson regarded as he leaned in to kiss Lisa gently.

"Oh yeah. Even early for _you_," she laughed as she pushed him away. "And you'd better hurry or we'll be late for the whole tasting gig."

Jackson groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Do I have to? Can't I just trust you to pick out something everybody will like? You're good at that, miss hotel manager. People pleaser…"

He reached out for her and she swatted his hands, jumping back with a giggle.

"No. You have to come. I'm no longer a hotel manager, remember?"

"Could've fooled me with all this marriage organization."

"Look. Stop trying to get out of it, _Jack_. You're coming. Now, go shower."

He nearly growled at her, but Lisa folded her arms across her chest and looked at him through her eyelashes. She was stern and serious. Jackson smiled and held his hands up in reserve.

"Alright, alright. I'm going, mom."

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling.

"I'll be out front with Pop and Henry," she called to him as he followed where Emilio had gone.

Jackson simply waved a hand in the air in response, not taking the time to turn around. Lisa shook her head and turned back to Pop.

"How do you sleep with all that music blaring, Pop?" she questioned randomly.

He shrugged and opened the door, holding it open for Lisa. She emerged into the hallway and flipped open her cell phone. She might as well take the time before Jackson arrived to call Cynthia… she wondered how her old friend would react to hearing from her. The two had been in contact while Lisa still worked for the hotel in North Carolina, but their connection had been lost once Lisa had begun her training. She was simply too busy for Cynthia, and she was also slightly afraid of her friend's opinion of her relationship with Jackson.

"Hello?"

Lisa quickly turned her focus to her phone. Cynthia still sounded as chipper as she remembered.

"Cynthia?"

"Yes… Who is this?"

Lisa pulled the phone from her ear and inspected the screen, watching the timer tick. No wonder Cynthia hadn't known who it was… Lisa had since gotten a new number. She pinched the bridge of her nose and inwardly cursed the company and her whole situation.

"It's Lisa!" she finally spat out happily.

"Lisa? Lisa Reisert?"

"Yeah, Cynth. It's me."

"Oh my goodness! Lisa! How have you _been_? _Where_ have you been?"

"In Washington, DC."

"Wow. That is pretty far from North Carolina and even farther from Florida. What on Earth possessed you to move all the way up there?"

Lisa smiled.

"I… I kind of met someone."

"Oh Lisa! That's great news! When's the wedding?"

Cynthia giggled into the phone, obviously planning for it to be a joke.

"Well… um… actually it's coming up soon."

"You're… you're serious? You're getting _married_? I haven't heard from you in _months_ and now you call to say you're getting _married_?"

"Yeah," Lisa said, laughing nervously. "It's going to be next month. The fifth…"

"After Independence Day?"

"Yeah. I figured we'd fly everyone in and have a big party that weekend to celebrate the marriage and the baby and such so-"

"_Hold on_. Did you just say _baby_? Lisa!"

"I know, Cynthia," Lisa giggled. "It was all so unexpected."

"I never thought you the type."

"Hey. He proposed _before_ he knew," Lisa laughed.

"Oh sweetie, I am so happy for you! I'll request off here at the Lux and I'll be up for the weekend!"

"Thanks, Cynthia. I'll get your bridesmaid dress all ready for you. You still wear the same sizes you did back at the Lux?"

"Yes. And I get to be a bridesmaid, too?"

"Of course! After everything we've been through, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Lisa could practically _feel_ Cynthia grinning through the phone.

"Yeah, we're a real team, you and I, huh?"

"You mean back… back at the Red Eye? The Keefe Assassination?"

"The _almost_ assassination, and yes. But even more than that, Lisa."

"Yeah, Cynth. We were a great team. That's why I want to see you again!"

"Well I'll be there next month for your _wedding_! I can't believe it!"

"What if… What if I invited you to stay over for a few days next week… you could help me plan some wedding stuff… we could go out on the town…"

Lisa turned around at the main counter to see Jackson watching her carefully as he approached, rubbing a towel over his wet hair.

"That sounds great!" Cynthia responded. "I'll talk to Mr. Kim and see about getting off Friday through Monday. I could catch a flight out Friday and be there. Leave sometime Monday."

"Friday through Monday sounds great, Cynthia. But, I live with my fiancé, so…"

"So, that just means I get to meet him sooner!"

Jackson tossed the towel at Pop who caught it and shoved it under the desk. He tapped his watch at Lisa who rolled her eyes. Then his eyes narrowed as he approached and listened to the conversation.

"Well I have to go… cake tasting and whatnot… Give me a call later tonight?"

"Of course! I'll let you know later. Thanks for calling me, Leese!"

"No problem, Cynthia," Lisa said. Jackson's face relaxed, but he still looked overly curious. "Talk to you soon."

Lisa shut her phone and Jackson pulled her in, draping his thin arm around her shoulders.

"Cynthia, huh?"

"She needs to know before the wedding, Jackson…"

Jackson and Lisa nodded goodbye to Henry and Pop and squeezed into the small elevator.

"That's fine, Leese… I didn't say she couldn't. And what is this about Friday through Monday? You going to kidnap her and hold her hostage in our house…?"

He nudged Lisa's arm, smirking at her. "You know I love it when you plot and-"

"Jackson," she warned, though her eyes and similar smirk suggested otherwise. "There's going to be no hostage-taking and hopefully no rough-housing."

"Damn."

The elevator dinged and they stepped out.

"I know, I know. But look… she has to come to the wedding and just springing the fact that I'm marrying _you_ on her during the actual wedding would end really badly. I've also got a troublesome cousin, too…"

She looked guilty as Jackson opened the passenger side door for her.

"Yeah, I know."

"You do?"

"Leese. I followed you for eight weeks. I listened to your father's stories. He filled me in on Andy when he first started going to become a cop…"

He shut the door and then climbed in on his own side.

"Well, what do we do about it? Not inviting him to the wedding would be overly suspicious, but he is already really suspicious of daddy and I'm pretty sure he knows who _you_ are."

"Well. He's in Maryland still, so you could just have a lunch date with him. Explain it to him in person and pray he doesn't overreact."

"I'm not sure overreacting is possible considering our history and the outrageousness of everything…"

Jackson narrowed his eyes at her, not sure if she was being playful or if she was being slightly insulting.

"Just give little Andy a call sometime soon and get together. Say you've moved up here or whatever. Spin it and spin it well."

"I know, Jackson. I'm better at lying now…" Jackson grimaced and Lisa placed her hand on his leg in comfort. "It's a left up here at the light," she murmured. "I don't lie to _you_, Jackson. Besides, you'd know if I did."

He relaxed slightly. It was true. No matter how much Lisa improved her skills at betraying, she could never fully betray Jackson. He could feel it when she lied to him. Something deep down flickered and warned him of her deceit. It came less and less often now that he was opening up to her and that they were trusting one another.

* * *

"You actually _like_ this one?"

Lisa swallowed the small chunk of cake she had just tasted and picked up the small card describing it. Jackson grimaced at the other half of his own chunk, not wanting to finish it.

"The card says it's Raspberry. You don't like Raspberry?"

"Not particularly. What about the blue one?"

Lisa picked up the card.

"French Vanilla cake, of course, with the little blue flowers being blueberry flavored."

Jackson grinned and downed the full chunk in one bite. Lisa rolled her eyes as he nodded furiously.

"It's good!" he commented before licking his lips.

"But it doesn't match the colors…"

"Well. Neither did that Raspberry one…" he commented as he gestured to the small wedge he hadn't finished.

"Actually, remember, the Raspberry one _did_ because it was purple… which is one of my central colors, aside from the pink…"

Jackson nodded.

"Well… if it's what you really _want_, it's _your_ wedding."

Lisa laughed and playfully shoved him.

"Jackson. You're getting married too, or am I confused about that detail?"

"No, I'm just saying, I want you to have the wedding of your dreams."

"And I want you to have the wedding of _your_ dreams, too, Jackson…"

"Well fine. Let's compromise. No raspberry, but pretty much anything else is fine."

Lisa laughed.

"Fine, fine. I didn't really want raspberry anyway…"

Jackson groaned and then picked up another card.

"Well, this one's not purple, but it has some on it… looks pretty, in my opinion…"

Jackson handed the card over to Lisa, inspecting the card for the cake with the blueberry flowers he had just tried. When Lisa gasped, he quickly looked up, concerned.

"Did you realize how _perfect_ this cake would be?"

"Uh… yes?"

She rolled her eyes at him, but held the card out between them so they could both take a look.

"Look at it. French Vanilla cake inside. The pink ribbon and pink sugar orchids with the purple accents… it's perfect." Lisa leaned back in her chair, smiling as she thought. "I could have the bridesmaids carry small orchid bouquets… just like those on the cake. And I'd carry a larger version with some other purple flowers, too."

Jackson smiled. He picked up the cake sample and handed a piece to her. They both tasted it. It looked and tasted gorgeous. Lisa waved her hand, signaling the cake's creator, Sidney Carmichael, to come over to the table.

"This one," Lisa said, beaming as she handed the card over to the short woman. "We like this one. Right, Jackson?"

He nodded.

"Of course, Leese. It's perfect. You said so yourself."

"Great!" Sidney said as she clapped her hands together. "It's a beautiful choice, you two."

"Thanks, Sid," Jackson said as he stood and pulled Lisa up with him.

"No problem, Jackson."

"I swear," Lisa cut in, "Is there anyone you _don't_ know, Jackson?"

Sidney and Jackson laughed.

"Oh, I don't know him, Miss Reisert. He just came in this morning and discussed some things with me."

Lisa turned to Jackson and narrowed her eyes. He smirked and shrugged.

"What? I knew exactly which one you'd go for, Leese… but I didn't want to take the fun out of it for you."

Lisa laughed.

"Am I _that_ predictable?"

"I'm afraid so, but I love it."

She pecked him on the cheek.

"Well then you two are free to go," Sidney said as she began to pick up the pieces of cake. "Jackson already took care of the details and the payment."

Lisa blushed.

"You spoil me, Jackson."

He laughed and the two of them told Sidney goodbye. He couldn't help it that he knew exactly what Lisa would like. He seemed distant and nonchalant about the wedding, letting Lisa take control, but he had been paying extreme attention to her wants. This cake fit her needs and was just what she deserved. He'd always spoil her and once the baby was born, he'd spoil him or her just as much. He was determined not to become like his father. He wouldn't ever dream of doing that to his precious Leese or his children. There was no way.

* * *

Adrian knocked on the door, fingering the knife that pressed against his hip. He heard his boss call to him from inside and he opened the large wooden door to his home. It was only the second time Adrian had been inside his home… the first had been when his boss had recruited him into working for him in the first place.

"Adrian," the man called happily as he emerged from the kitchen and into the foyer. "I take it you have good news for me today?"

"Yes sir."

His boss wiped blood from his hands onto a towel and tossed it over his shoulder. Adrian suppressed the urge to cringe, though he knew the blood had come from whatever he had been fixing for dinner.

"Well, out with it…"

"Well, I've been watching the Reisert girl and Rippner leaves her alone… all the time. As well as his mother. She lives alone near them. Once they are married, it could be done in one swift maneuver…"

"Ah. But you assume that I want them taken at the same time… and you assume that I want to wait for them to be married."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

Adrian's boss held up one hand to silence him.

"You're always so nervous, Adrian. It surprises me. Not once would you have even considered me a threat until I approached you…"

"Sorry, sir."

"Stop apologizing!"

Adrian could feel the weight of his knife on his hip. If it came down to it… he could always kill his boss. Nobody would know. Nobody would care. He could escape and nobody would hurt the Reisert girl.

"Look. I _will_ wait until after they're married. They'll not expect it. Keep me informed, Adrian."

"Yes sir."

"Would you care to stay for some dinner?"

"No sir, I actually have to be-"

"Save it. It's fine. A no is a no. There's no need to explain." He smiled sadistically. "You've done well, Adrian. And for those who do well, come a prize. Would you like a prize Adrian?"

"Yes sir."

His boss plucked a small black phone from the table in the hallway. He dialed a few numbers and mumbled into the phone and then he held it out for Adrian. Adrian looked confused, untrusting, but he carefully took the phone.

"Hello?" he asked, his voice shaky from nerves.

"Daddy?"

He closed his eyes.

"Hannah," he sighed in relief.

"Daddy, when are you coming to get me?"

"Has he hurt you, sweetie?"

Adrian's boss glared at him warningly, as if the question was an insult to his business.

"No dad. It's been great. Mister Ossen has been letting me watch all the Spongebob I want! I just miss you…"

"I know, sweetie. Daddy's just been very busy lately."

"It's alright daddy. Mister Ossen explained it all to me."

Adrian looked up at his boss who tapped his wrist though it was missing a watch. He was growing impatient.

"Look, sweetie. Daddy's got to go now."

"Aww, but daddy, we just started talking…"

"I know, Hannah. But Ossen… Mr. Ossen, needs me to get back to work."

"Alright daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, honey. I'll see you soon."

Adrian placed the phone back in the charger, feeling brave enough to cast a glare at his boss.

"There now, Adrian. She's fine. Adjusted well. She really does love that Spongebob…"

"Ossen. If you hurt her…"

"Adrian," Ossen growled. "Little miss Hannah won't have to be hurt _if you continue to cooperate_. Understand?"

The tone of his voice made the grimace on Adrian's face fall off. He adjusted himself and placed himself back into the position of being timid and subservient.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now leave. I have to finish dinner. We don't want Hannah going hungry tonight, do we?"

Adrian shook his head in surrender and showed himself the door. He needed to follow Ossen's instructions for Hannah's sake. If anything happened to his daughter… he wasn't sure _what_ he would do. Sighing, Adrian sat down heavily in his car to go continue some surveillance before he finally went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: I will post pictures for the bouquets and the cake and such all in the chapter (or chapters… I haven't decided yet) revolving around the wedding. **


	7. Handling the Situation

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything having to do with Red Eye. This is all just for kicks and giggles.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_Handling the Situation_

Lisa eyed the clock on Jackson's desk and then nervously paced over to the window.

"Will you stop pacing? It will be fine."

"How can you say that?" Lisa asked, turning to look at Jackson over her shoulder.

"Because, Leese. You can handle her. Cynthia's not the brightest crayon in the box," he said, earning a glare from Lisa. "But she will come to her senses. Just explain the situation to her on the way back from the airport."

Lisa looked at the clock again and sighed.

"I guess I should go…"

Jackson stood up and pulled Lisa into a hug. He pressed his lips against her hair, kissing her gently.

"Don't worry about it. Cynthia loves you. And hey," Jackson said, brightening up and holding Lisa away from him, "Maybe once she's on our side she can help you out with cousin Andy!"

Lisa frowned. For the moment Andy had slipped her mind. Though Jackson did have a good point… once Cynthia saw things Lisa's way, _if_ Cynthia saw things Lisa's way, she could talk Cynthia into helping her convince Andy to behave.

"I guess so… look. Would you mind-"

"Staying back here for a little while?" Jackson asked with a smirk. "Sure, Leese. I'm not going to spring out and tackle Cynthia…"

Lisa knew him well enough to know he was kidding, though everything else about him suggested otherwise. She leaned up and kissed him gently before she walked out into the hallway and left the house. It was now or never.

* * *

"Cynthia… You might not understand this right away, but… I'm marrying Jackson Rippner."

Lisa groaned at herself in the bathroom mirror. She had run over a million and one different ways to break the news to Cynthia, but they all seemed too stiff. None of them seemed genuine enough. She looked down at her beautiful engagement ring and rubbed it thoughtfully. Then she glanced at her watch and took a deep breath as she exited the bathroom and headed towards the Starbucks where she'd arranged to meet Cynthia at.

She ordered a tall dark chocolate cherry mocha and sat down at a small table where she had a great view of the entire airport. Hopefully Cynthia wouldn't just walk past and if she did, hopefully Lisa would notice. She took a sip of her drink and immediately felt the perk. It had been forever since she had enjoyed a mocha frappucino from Starbucks. She'd have to make sure that Jackson took her to Starbucks sometime soon since he never had the chance to after the flight…

"Excuse me, miss?"

Lisa turned around in her seat, still holding her mocha. A short man with spiky blonde hair stared awkwardly at her, suppressing a smile beneath his two different-colored eyes. One was a blue slightly darker than Jacksons and the other was a deep emerald green. She was almost hypnotized by them.

"Yes?" she managed.

"You left your purse at the counter when you ordered."

Lisa hesitated for a few seconds, still staring into his eyes, but then she looked briefly back at the table she was sitting at, swearing she had brought her purse back with her. The space was empty. She turned back to the man, who now held out her purse. Lisa took it and thanked the man, who bowed his head silently and wandered off, disappearing into the crowd of people piling off of flights. Lisa was about to go through her bag when she spotted Cynthia, walking right past the Starbucks.

"Cynthia!" she called, swiping up her purse and the mocha and jogging after her oblivious friend. Lisa groaned and inhaled once more before shouting, once again, "Cynthia!"

That time, Cynthia's red hair spun around and Cynthia searched the crowd. Lisa raised her arms over her head and then Cynthia smiled. The two women connected seconds later in the middle of the airport, hugging each other until they couldn't breathe.

"It's so great to _see_ you, Leese!"

"Ditto, Cynth. How was the flight?"

Lisa slung her purse up on her shoulder and grabbed one of Cynthia's bags, rolling it along behind them. Cynthia groaned.

"Alright, I suppose. I just hate take off and landing…"

"Same here."

"If I were you, I'd hate flying altogether!"

Lisa laughed nervously. She guessed she _should_. In a rational world, Lisa would hate Jackson and would have probably tried to turn him over to the authorities by now. But no. Lisa lived in this backwards world. A world where she was now marrying her attacker and going to have his baby.

"Yeah, well, I don't do much flying anymore."

Cynthia smiled and Lisa led her to her car. Once the women were both settled in the car, air conditioner blasting and radio down low, Lisa decided it was now or never.

"So Cynthia. About my fiancé…"

Cynthia turned sideways in her seat like she was a schoolgirl waiting to learn the latest gossip.

"Is he wonderful? Does he treat you right? Dish to me, Leese. We've got a bit of a drive, right? Like 20 minutes?"

Lisa shrugged. She'd never really thought about the time it took to get from the airport to her new home. It wasn't a priority for her.

"Oh yeah, he's absolutely wonderful. He bought me this gorgeous house, Cynth, and he cooks for me and watches those old movies with me even though I know some of them annoy him because he's seen them way too many times due to me."

"He bought you a _house_?" Cynthia didn't hesitate.

She reached out and pulled Lisa's hand from the steering wheel, inspecting her ring. Lisa pulled it back quickly, regaining control. She withheld an icy glare from Cynthia.

"And that _ring_! Is he a doctor? What's his name, anyway? I feel really bad just referring to him as… well… 'him'."

Lisa laughed.

"No, he's not a doctor. He works for a high-profile business. Government dealings. Really hush-hush," she added.

Cynthia looked amazed.

"Well I'd say that's probably _better_ than being a doctor, except it must be pretty dangerous, right?"

"Sometimes, but he's a tough guy."

"And by 'he', we're discussing…"

Lisa had to think quickly. Would Cynthia recognize the name? Even if she did, she, like the rest of the world, thought Jackson Rippner was dead, right? So what if Lisa was marrying someone with the same first name, right?

"His name's Jackson."

Cynthia just smiled. Good. She hadn't caught on.

"Jackson is a cute name! Does he just go by Jackson? Or Jack?"

Lisa smirked and switched lanes, preparing to exit the highway.

"Nobody really calls him Jack unless they have a death wish. I mean, I do to tease him, but…" Now Cynthia looked suspicious. "Look. Cynth. You trust me, right?"

"Yeah, sure. Why? What did you do?"

"This man I'm marrying… Jackson… you sort of know him. Or know _of_ him."

Cynthia's eyes widened, but she didn't dare say what she was thinking. There was no way her mind could possibly wrap around this situation. She was going crazy.

"Lisa," she sputtered out, clutching her seatbelt.

"Cynthia. Hear me out. It's not at all like you think."

"It sounds exactly like I think. Has he… is he forcing you? To marry him and such?"

Lisa actually laughed and Cynthia remained staring at her looking like a poor deer lost in the headlights of a car.

"No, no, Cynthia. Like I said, it's not at all like you think. You have to trust me. I love him. He loves me. Daddy even approves."

"_Joe_?" Cynthia squeaked. "Your dad is going to let you marry a _killer_? Pull this car over right now."

Lisa shook her head.

"No, Cynthia. You're _going_ to support me."

Lisa tightened her grip on the steering wheel. What was she doing? Why had she just said what she did to Cynthia in that threatening tone? Jackson had rubbed off on her, alright, and possibly not in the best of ways. Cynthia lost a shade of color from her cheeks. She looked frightened.

"Lisa. What has he done to you? Is he threatening you?" she whispered. "We can get help. We stopped him before…"

"Cynthia. Listen to me. Jackson Rippner saved my life. He doesn't kill _good_ people…"

"Good people? Did he tell you that?"

"Everyone has told me that. Cynthia, you're my best friend. I need you to trust me, please." Lisa looked over at Cynthia from the driver's seat, now pleading with her eyes. "You know I'm too smart to let him control me or whatever. I beat him once, remember?"

"Leese… think of how this _looks_! He's supposed to be dead… he tried to kill you and your father and the Keefes… oh my god, the Keefes… I bet _he_ was the one who killed Charles!"

"Actually, he wasn't. Keefe nearly killed _him_. It's wonderful how the company covers up things. The news receives only a portion of what actually goes on. You'd be amazed at the sheer amount of people actually working for them."

"Are _you_ working for them?" Cynthia asked, slightly disgusted.

"I was before I got pregnant. Now I just sit at home and plan my wedding. Normal stuff."

"I'd hardly call this normal, Leese."

"Cynthia, can't you just give it a chance? Give _him_ a chance?"

"Lisa, he tried to kill you."

"It was an act. The story is too long to go into detail, but everything you think is true about him really isn't. He's saved my life _so_ many times, Cynthia, that I can't even imagine myself without him."

Something about the way Lisa talked about Jackson made Cynthia relax. Her voice was laced with love. Unadulterated and purified love.

"Fine," Cynthia said with a sigh, massaging her right temple, "I'll give him a chance. If _you_ say he's alright and Joe is going along with this then… well, he must not be all _that_ bad."

Lisa grinned and banged her hand on the steering wheel.

"Yes!" she shouted in triumph.

"Hey. Don't get your hopes up. The second I sniff out something questionable or he tries to kill someone, I'm calling the cops. Love or no love. Baby or no baby. I'm looking out for you and me. Jackson Rippner better know who he's dealing with."

"Oh believe me, Cynthia; he's going to be on his best behavior. He already knows who he will deal with first and foremost and that would be me; the woman who came _this_ close to killing him."

Cynthia smiled. She sure hoped this wasn't some large mistake. She had already lost Lisa for quite some time. She wasn't about to give her up to some murdering creep just because he forced Lisa into something and somehow convinced her father that everything was chipper. No way. Cynthia might not have seemed like the smartest woman, but she cared deeply for her friends and Lisa was one of her closest.

* * *

"Who is it?"

The guard barely had time to open the door before Adrian burst into Ossen's home-office. Ossen looked hardly bothered while Adrian was grinning and looked extremely pleased. He tossed a small black book onto Ossen's desk and plopped down in a leather chair. Ossen simply glanced down at the book as if it was a piece of trash.

"And this is what, Adrian?"

"Lisa Reisert's planner."

Ossen's eyebrows rose up in surprise.

"And just how did you manage to snatch her planner, Adrian?"

"I followed her to the airport to pick up her little friend, Cynthia, and she left her purse sitting on the counter when she ordered a drink at Starbucks."

"Okay…"

"Well, she was busy daydreaming or something, so I picked it up. There was nobody around, sir. Anyway, I looked through it. There wasn't really anything of interest inside. Just a wallet with some credit cards and a bit of cash, her cell phone, some light makeup-"

"Adrian!"

Adrian flinched. He had let his excitement get the best of him.

"Well. That's when I saw her planner. She has _everything_ she's doing for the next few weeks outlined. Wedding stuff and even her honeymoon."

Ossen leaned forward and plucked the black book from his desk. He flipped it open and immediately found the honeymoon entry. It was decorated in the ways of a schoolgirl. He smiled and shut the book, placing it in a drawer beneath his desk.

"This is excellent, Adrian. It seems that every time you stop by with these little updates, the news just gets better and better!"

"I thought that would be of great use, sir."

"Precisely. With this book," he said, tapping the top of his desk, "there will be no real guesswork as to where Miss Reisert will be. I'm sure she also has her own copy. I'll send you one tomorrow, of course, so you can continue to keep tabs on her until I tell you to move in. In the meantime, switch gears."

"Sir?"

"Rippner's mother, Adrian. Rippner's mother. Find _her_ schedule. Once we have Lisa, we'll go in on Rippner's mother before they up the security."

"Great idea, sir."

"I know it's great," his boss commented flatly. He waved his hand, dismissing Adrian. "Now, get back to work."

"Sir… I was wondering if I could just-"

"Speak with Hannah? No. You spoke to her just the other day. How about I let you speak to Maggie? Maybe you could talk some sense into her and tell her to behave before she finds she's missing a few fingers…"

Adrian clenched his fists. If he hurt these young girls, he'd… he'd… well, Adrian wasn't sure what he'd do. The last thing he wanted to do was to risk Hannah's life just because Ossen threatened to cut off the fingers of another girl.

"Ossen… she's rebellious by nature. You know who her father is."

"Of course I do. She's my collateral. My bait. But she doesn't _listen_ to me and it's beginning to make me consider something drastic."

"Sir. She's not going to listen to _me_ either. Just let me speak to my daughter."

Ossen groaned but shook his head.

"No cooperation from you. I'll let it slide this one time, Adrian, because you've been doing well with the information retrieval lately. But, if something drastic does happen, rest assured I will make little Hannah watch what I do to Maggie."

Adrian closed his eyes and picked up the phone, handing it to his boss. Somehow he'd have to convince the rebellious teenager to calm down and wait out her stay with Ossen. For Hannah's sake. For her sake. The girl was rebellious, no doubt, but she didn't deserve to be tortured by Ossen. The man was ruthless. Besides, Adrian didn't want to stand by and let something happen to Maggie… He knew who he'd have to deal with if everybody made it through Ossen's twisted game. He feared Maggie's father more than Ossen and he'd do anything to get Maggie on his side. Adrian would need her to possibly defend him to her father when the time came.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. I hope the ending made sense- the part with Adrian and Hannah and Maggie… I'm trying to reveal stuff slowly :P lolol. Things will be coming together sometime shortly after the wedding so...**

** Let me know if something doesn't make sense and I'll explain it as best as I can. Thanks for reading and (hopefully) reviewing! **


	8. Testing the Waters

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything having to do with Red Eye. This is all just for kicks and giggles.

Alright! Here's a semi-long one! Please be sure to read the **Author's Note** at the bottom once you're finished. :D

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_Testing the Waters_

"Well. Aren't you going to _tell_ me about him?"

"Who, Jackson?"

Cynthia snorted.

"No. The Mailman. _Yes_, Jackson. Come on. Give me all the details."

Lisa smirked as they pulled up to a smooth stop at a red light.

"Well," she said with a sigh. "I'm not sure where to begin…"

Cynthia looked thoughtful and turned down the radio.

"Hmm… why him?"

"You mean, why marry a man who tried to kill you? Why fall in love with him?"

"Yeah, I guess so…"

It sounded harsher from Cynthia's lips. The light turned green and Lisa eased her foot down on the gas pedal, thinking carefully about her answer.

"Well. The truth is that I was scared_ to death_ when I first saw him again. I had been going along thinking he was dead. Well, he opened the door to this broken down trailer and I just took off running. He tackled me and I could've sworn he was going to kill me, you know?"

Cynthia nodded, her eyes wide as she listened.

"Yet, he never did. He had _so_ many chances to kill me or hurt me, but he didn't. That's what scared me the most. Never knowing if it was just some sick mind game where he'd wait until my defenses were down and then he'd just strike."

"Why didn't he kill you?" Lisa laughed at Cynthia's bluntness and Cynthia blushed. "Sorry. I'm _glad_ he didn't kill you. I'm just curious."

"It's fine. I knew what you meant, Cynthia. Like I said, it's a ridiculously long story. In short, my dad worked with and actually trained Jackson..."

"What?"

"Yeah. That's what I said. You know how dad miraculously came back and the news spun some story about some deep government cover up?"

"Yeah! I had wanted to call you, but your number had changed!"

"Well, he had been kidnapped by the rogue boss of the whole company. The man was insane. But anyway, Jackson had made some super secret promise to my dad that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to me. We saved each other's lives, one thing led to another…"

Cynthia smiled.

"And now you love him and he loves you."

"I sure hope so, otherwise me marrying him and having his child would be _so_ inconvenient…"

The two women laughed and Lisa turned onto the street that led to their house. Large houses like hers were spaced far apart, Lisa's down at the end with the small wooded area behind it.

"Is he… is he going to be home when we come in…? Does he know I know?"

Lisa laughed again and stopped the car outside of their garage.

"Yes he is home and yes he knows that I was telling you. I figured it wouldn't be smart to just spring it on you at the wedding."

Lisa cut off the car, but Cynthia remained still in her seat.

"Cynthia," she began. "He won't hurt you."

"It's not _me_ I'm worried about."

Lisa reached over and pat Cynthia on her hand.

"I nearly killed him once, remember? I can handle him, Cynthia. He knows better than to mess with me. Besides," she said, grinning, "Daddy would kill him slowly."

They climbed out of the car and walked slowly to the front door. Cynthia felt herself holding her breath as Lisa opened the door, waiting for Jackson to jump out and attack her or attack Lisa. She didn't care what Lisa said… she needed to see this new Jackson Rippner to believe it. For all Cynthia knew, Lisa was being threatened and this one some sort of elaborate trap.

"Relax," Lisa instructed smoothly when she sensed Cynthia's apprehension. "I asked him to stay in his office until… well, until we ask him to come out." Lisa smiled and so did Cynthia. "We could use some girl's time. Though, I will have to call him out for some dinner…"

"If you have to…" Cynthia joked.

Lisa shut the door behind them while Cynthia took a few weary steps inside to inspect the house. It was beautiful. Extremely clean, but not stiff. Very cozy, considering the evil man who lived in it.

"It's about 5:30… want me to give you a quick tour of the house and then we can figure out what to do for dinner?"

"Sure."

"Usually Jackson cooks but…"

"Hey," Cynthia interrupted with a smirk, "So long as he eats some first, I'll eat some."

"Well. Maybe you'd be more comfortable heading out someplace. There are a ton of restaurants nearby that we could go to. Public places would prevent any attacks," Lisa laughed.

"That's a good point…"

Lisa put her arm around Cynthia and led her towards the kitchen.

"This is where the magic usually happens."

"Well then I'm glad I'm _not_ eating dinner fixed in here!"

Lisa gasped and then playfully punched her friend.

"Don't be crude or I'll call him out and leave you two alone in a room."

Cynthia grimaced and allowed Lisa to lead her up the stairs to the second level. She showed Cynthia the guest rooms and allowed her to pick one and also showed her the bathroom in the hall. Then she took Cynthia into the master bedroom and out onto the small balcony looking out into the woods. The sun was shining in through the trees giving the backyard a beautiful deep-green glow.

"You know, I take back what I said earlier. If a man bought _me_ a house, I'd marry him in a second, whether he tried to kill me or not!"

Lisa laughed.

"It _was_ pretty generous. Then he got down on one knee, right here," Lisa continued, pointing to the spot on the floor where Jackson had proposed, "and he asked me to marry him. I, of course, said yes, and then I surprised him with the news of me being pregnant."

"You really _do_ love him… don't you?"

"Cynthia, it's all I've been saying. Yes."

They stared at each other for a long time.

"Fine," Cynthia sighed, taking Lisa's hands in hers. "Introduce me to him."

Lisa beamed. She only prayed that her cousin, Andy, would be as accepting and calm about the whole ordeal. She'd approach Cynthia later once she got more comfortable with Jackson and see if she would help her convince Andy that everything was alright.

They walked easily down the stairs and to the main hall, though Lisa could still feel that Cynthia was nervous. She squeezed Cynthia's hand a few times then came to a stop outside of Jackson's office. The door was shut.

"Stay here just a sec and I'll make sure he's decent."

Lisa winked and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Cynthia raised an eyebrow at her friend as she opened the door slowly. Lisa pulled her knife slowly from her back pocket, but kept it closed.

"Jackson?"

She eased into his office. He was sprawled out on the floor next to his desk.

"Jackson!"

Lisa sprung forward, still checking the room for danger, and kneeled next to his motionless body. Cynthia, hearing Lisa's concerned scream, bolted into the room, fists up, as if that would help her to protect herself against professional killers.

"Jackson, sweetie, wake up!"

Lisa lightly tapped the sides of his face, trying to wake him. A large bruise was present on his jaw, but Lisa saw no blood. She sighed in relief and leaned down to listen to his breathing. It was even. He was out cold.

"Cynthia, run to the bathroom and get me some cold water, will you?"

Cynthia nodded and was back in a few moments with a cup full of cold water. Lisa tossed it onto Jackson's face, causing him to immediately shoot up. He blinked rapidly in confusion.

"Leese?"

"Yeah. What happened?"

Jackson reached up and felt his jaw and cringed. Cynthia hovered by the door, clutching the frame.

"It was…" he looked up and saw Cynthia standing there and suddenly smiled. "Hey, Cynthia."

Cynthia cocked her head to side, clearly confused. He acted as if they had known each other for a long time and they were old friends. It made Cynthia really unnerved. He caught it and waved his hand through the air, dismissing the drama. Then, with some help from Lisa, he stood back up.

"It was nothing. I just fell a little. Care to introduce me to your friend, Leese?"

"Cynthia, Jackson. Jackson, Cynthia."

Again, he smiled pleasantly. Cynthia simply smiled awkwardly and nodded to him, but held her ground by the door. Lisa gave his arm a hard squeeze, making him turn his icy eyes back on her. She knew he was lying.

"Do I need to break your nose again or are you going to tell me the truth?"

"Leese, Leese. We have guests. Let's just-"

Lisa reached up and placed her hand over his mouth, silencing him.

"If you want," Cynthia broke in, "I can just go hang upstairs for a little while…"

Jackson didn't move, though his eyes moved to try to see her. Lisa sighed and released him. He cleared his throat and watched Lisa carefully. Clearly she was in charge here.

"Cynthia… Jackson's right. You're our guest."

"So? Do we discuss business things in front of customers at the Lux? No. Its fine," she said, smiling a petite, but happy, smile. "I'll just be upstairs. Call me when you guys are ready for some dinner, okay?"

"Thank you, Cynthia," Lisa said softly.

Cynthia disappeared and Jackson and Lisa remained silent until they heard her light footsteps disappear upstairs. Lisa held back her urge to slap Jackson. He could sense it, so he smirked and leaned dangerously forward, egging her on.

"I wasn't about to get little Miss Cynthia dragged into all of this so she can think you're even _more_ insane and that I really_ am_ out to kill you."

Lisa leaned back.

"You heard?"

"Heard what? I've been unconscious since a little after you left to pick her up… were you badmouthing me, Leese?"

"The worst." She smiled and then pecked him gently on the bruise. He cringed and she leaned back. "Who did that to you?"

"Frank Cardin."

"_What_?"

"Lower your voice before Cynthia thinks I'm gutting you. Yes. He was in here." Jackson, for emphasis, tapped on his desk.

"Well… did you _kill_ him?"

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"Tone, Lisa. Tone." He eased back in the chair and cracked his jaw, cringing afterward. "He claimed he was here for help. He said he was sorry and such for nearly _killing_ you and being a basic psycho, yadda yadda. The point is that he knows where we are."

"And so… why didn't he kill you?"

"Like I said, Leese. He said he wanted help. He was very flustered and worried. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. I think his failure has pushed him to the brink. He kept muttering something about a daughter…"

Jackson laughed but Lisa placed her hands on her hips, telling him with her body language that she didn't exactly find the situation funny.

"Sorry," he cooed, pulling her close. "We're safe. I think. I told him I was going to kill him and that's when he panicked and we scuffled and he nailed me right in the jaw."

Lisa ran her fingers across the bruise.

"You need to tell Jasmine and the other sector heads, at some point. Are you hungry?"

"You go from a conversation about a man who tried to kill all of us and how he's returned and was _here_ in my office… and then you ask me if I'm hungry?"

"Would you rather I sink down onto the floor and start sobbing?"

"Not at all."

"Well then… answer the question."

"Now that you mention it, Leese, I'm starving."

She smiled and pulled him up from the chair. When he went to follow her, she stopped him.

"Wait here for just a second…"

She left him alone in the office and he heard her go through the medicine cabinet in the downstairs bathroom. When she returned, she held a small bottle of Jasmine's miracle makeup that Lisa sometimes used to conceal her scars or bruises.

"Let me put some on you."

"Why? So we can pretend like you don't beat me?"

For a moment, Jackson looked like a sad puppy. He had the large doe-eyes and the pouty lips. He was guilt tripping her. Lisa groaned and dabbed her fingers into the makeup and then pressed it to his skin, making him inhale sharply at the dull pain.

"So we don't freak out Cynthia more than necessary," she commented as she finished. "There. Back to the normal, beautiful, Jackson Rippner."

"Don't act like the bruises aren't a turn on."

Lisa laughed as she walked out of his office, Jackson right on her heels.

"I never said they weren't. They remind me of how I can _still_ kick your ass…"

He inhaled to comment, something smart, no doubt, but Lisa held up her hand to silence him and called up to Cynthia upstairs. She emerged carefully, unsure of what was happening. But below her at the base of the stairs were Jackson and Lisa. Lisa was smiling her usual relaxed smile that Cynthia had become accustomed to. It let her know that everything was alright. Jackson, on the other hand, was simply standing there. He looked brooding and mysterious. If Cynthia wasn't deathly afraid of him and he wasn't about to start a family with one of her best friends, she would have found him unusually handsome.

"What are you in the mood for when it comes to dinner?" Lisa asked, still smiling.

"Oh no. You guys pick. I'll eat pretty much anything that isn't that horrible airline food."

Jackson smirked, remembering the cheap drinks and peanuts.

"Well, there is a wonderful restaurant called 'Chevy's Fresh Mex' just down the street by where Jackson's mom works, if you're in the mood for something Mexican…"

"That'd be great!"

Cynthia finally made it down the stairs and she was now standing next to Lisa and Jackson. To decrease the amount of awkwardness, Cynthia gestured to Jackson's face.

"How's your face?"

He actually smiled. It made him just _that_ much more handsome. Cynthia could see that in her friend's eyes as she watched her fiancé. Jackson tilted his head in the light and leaned down to Cynthia's level, letting her inspect his jaw line.

"There's no bruise…"

"Some sort of girly makeup Leese put on me," he commented, returning to his original position towering over her.

"Oh stop pouting. I'm not going out somewhere with you all bruised and battered like you've been through a war," Lisa scolded.

Cynthia wondered if he _had_ been through a war. Not a war with the army or the navy, but a war involving this mysterious company. He had better not be putting Lisa in danger, or he'd have to deal with Cynthia, too. She didn't care if he was trained in all sorts of deadly things. Lisa beat him once, Cynthia could do it.

"You sound like a mom," Cynthia regarded, trying to win Jackson over.

Lisa narrowed her eyes at Cynthia while Jackson looked like he had just won one little battle.

"Let's just go before my hormones take control and I resort to cannibalism."

Jackson and Cynthia's eyes both widened in feigned fear. Jackson rushed the women towards the front door. While they climbed into the car, he took one last look inside his house. How Cardin had managed to get inside without him noticing was a miracle. The other thing that stood out was the fact that Frank Cardin apparently had a daughter… and Jackson had succeeded in kidnapping her when he completed that job as a favor for his friend. For the moment he'd play dumb until he could figure out how everyone had missed this fact, except for the obvious person who had wanted her kidnapped to begin with. He'd have some major phone calls to make when they got home, but for now they would have to wait and he would have to pray that no one _else_ snuck into his house…

* * *

Adrian watched as Jackson glanced back inside his house. He was glad to have escaped before Cardin showed up. That would have just been too much for him to ask for. Still, he would have to alert Ossen to this new development. Cardin was likely to come back to Rippner for help and when he did, he'd fill Jackson in on all the little details, possibly ruining their entire plan and all of Adrian's hard work.

Adrian could assume by their behavior that Jackson hadn't told the two women much, if he even knew anything to begin with. Adrian wished he had had more time to bug the house like he wanted to. Then he would know for sure what Cardin had told Rippner and what Rippner had told Reisert.

It would have to be a task for another day, he supposed. The security system had been down long enough for him to slip in, unnoticed, but then Cardin showed up. Adrian couldn't risk shutting it down twice in the same day. Rippner was already too suspicious. No… for now, Adrian would just head back to Ossen, fill him in on the details, and try to speak with Hannah once more.

* * *

**A/N: Okieeee. So! Stuff is coming together quite nicely… :P And **_**yes**_**, before you ask, there **_**will**_** be a wedding. Lol. Most certainly.**

**Please, please, review! I love anything, really. A little "great job" goes a long way with me. **** I just like to know that people are reading and someone actually enjoys it **

**Also…**

**If you guys have any kind of suggestions for the possible wedding song for Jackson and Lisa… I'm all ears! Go ahead and send them to me in private messages or whatever. I'd love to hear from you guys on that one.**

**Thanks!**


	9. Don't Call the Police

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything having to do with Red Eye. This is all just for kicks and giggles.

My updates are probably going to become less and less frequent now (but don't lose hope!). I'm returning to work for the last month of summer and then I'll be trying to pack to head back to NC for school… And I have absolutely no idea how busy I will be at school this next semester, but I can guess since I'm trying to transfer back home for school… XD

Anyway.

If I start to slack off more than usual…. That would be why! I apologize in advance! I'm persistent, though, so I won't give up on it!

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_Don't Call the Police…_

"Still afraid of me, Cynthia…?"

Jackson kept his eyes trained on the television. The two of them had been sitting in tense silence for the past five minutes since Jackson had crept downstairs, wondering if the sounds he was hearing were coming from another intruder that somehow slipped past his security system.

"If I was, would I still be sitting here?"

He smirked.

"No, I guess not."

"Why do you care if I'm afraid of you?"

Jackson turned to face Cynthia, her sitting comfortably in a corner of the sofa staring at him and him sprawled out in a chair diagonal from her. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Fear makes people do… extreme things."

Cynthia smiled and adjusted her position on the couch.

"If you're worried I'm going to tell or something… no. I won't. Lisa loves you too much, whether you tricked her into it or not." Jackson cringed, but Cynthia continued. "I wouldn't do that to her."

"But to me?"

"In a heartbeat. And just so you know, if you ever hurt her-"

"It's not going to happen. You should be more worried about_ her_ hurting _me_." Jackson gestured to his fading bruises with a fake pained smile. Then he became serious. "You don't have to worry, Cynthia. If, somehow, I went rogue and insane – because that would be the only way I'd ever even _consider_ causing Leese harm – there would be a worldwide manhunt for my head on a platter."

"Joe would kill you."

Jackson laughed.

"He most certainly would. Slowly and painfully, too."

The movie Cynthia had been watching switched to the credits. Jackson watched them scroll slowly in black and white. It reminded him of Lisa, who he still caught sneaking downstairs to watch the occasional old movie. He wondered if both women knew the other had the same habit.

"Do you eat eggs at three am, too?"

Cynthia cocked her head at Jackson, not understanding his question. He actually laughed.

"You watch old movies into the earliest of hours," he commented, pointing to the screen. "I was wondering if you eat scrambled eggs at three am like Leese does."

"No. I have a sweet-tooth."

Jackson nodded, understanding. Then she cut off the TV. Cynthia rose, stretched easily, and then headed for the stairs. Then she stopped and back tracked to where she could see Jackson. He looked up at her, confused.

"You know why I'm such a… such a…" Jackson could practically _feel_ the blush rising from her cheeks. "Bitch," she whispered.

"I think I have an idea."

"I mean, she's my best friend… You can understand if I just want what's best for her, right?"

"There," he said in a relaxed tone as he stood.

"What?"

He walked slowly past her and back to the stairs, feeling secure now that he knew that the intruder really wasn't an intruder at all, but a guest.

"We've found something in common, Cynthia," he said to her once he started climbing the stairs.

She played with her fingers as if she was embarrassed or being shy.

"It just takes a little getting used to, Jackson."

"And that's perfectly acceptable, Cynthia. We've had months and months to get used to the idea ourselves and its still odd for us… you've only just been introduced to the idea."

"Why her? Hmm? I know why she loves you, but not why _you_ love _her_. Lisa Reisert, of all people."

Jackson stopped, but didn't turn. He was two steps from the top. He smiled to himself.

"Well that's simple and obvious, Cynthia. She protects me."

Jackson turned to smile at Cynthia. It was the best answer he could give her. Sure, he loved her for _everything_. Their history, her loving him regardless… everything. She was irresistible to Jackson.

"_You_ need _Lisa_ to protect you…?"

And then suddenly she was there. Lisa rested her arms on Jackson's shoulders and linked her fingers at the base of his neck, covering the small scar she had given him what seemed like forever ago.

"Yeah. She's my weakness just as much as she is literally my protector. I _need_ her. Without her, I would be vulnerable."

He leaned his head back to look up at Lisa and she pecked him on the forehead. Cynthia smiled at the two of them. It made sense. Lisa guarded him from what would happen if he lost her simply by being alive. Plus… her father would kill Jackson if he ever let anything happen to Lisa, so she literally was protecting him in that aspect. Still, in every movement he made around her, the cautiousness he exercised with her, it all showed the words that he hadn't said. He didn't need to say them. Maybe Jackson Rippner from so many years ago wasn't the _real_ Jackson Rippner. This man gently rubbing Lisa's arms near his neck was the real Jackson Rippner and he was no more a threat to Lisa.

* * *

"I'll see you later, Leese," Jackson said as he kissed her, his hand on the small of her back pulling her close to him.

Cynthia pretended to be texting. _Hopefully_ he'll see you later, she thought. The two women were heading out to meet her cousin Andy for lunch to break the news and persuade him not to react like a normal police officer for once. If this went badly… Jackson would have to remain in hiding at Jasmine's secret facility. Cynthia had been informed of this and she was going to work her hardest to protect their soon-to-be family.

Jackson turned to Cynthia and simply watched her for a moment. She shut her phone and smiled, hoping they hadn't caught her pretending. She just wanted to give them a little privacy.

"And I'll be seeing _you_ at the wedding," Jackson said, a sly smirk playing on his lips.

"Yes you will."

They stood there for a moment longer until Cynthia groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Come on. Give me a hug."

Lisa raised an eyebrow and Jackson turned his head sideways. He looked to Lisa for advice, but Cynthia reached out and hugged him.

"I take it you're used to it now?" Jackson asked, chuckling awkwardly.

"Kind of. I just thought I'd try it out. It wasn't too bad," she said, pulling away from him. "We'll try out hardest with Andy. Don't worry."

He nodded, but the two women could see that Jackson actually was very worried. He couldn't help it. He had practically cleared out his office and had stuffed his car. Hopefully it would all have been for nothing when he got a call from Lisa later tonight. Hopefully that call would be one asking him to come home.

Once Jackson left, Cynthia pat Lisa on her shoulder, bringing her out of her worries. She smiled a comforting smile Cynthia had learned from Lisa to use with customers.

"It will be fine. I'm not going to let anything happen."

"Yeah," Lisa sighed, snatching up her purse from the table near the door. "Because you can absolutely interfere if Andy decides to do some major police work…"

Cynthia looked sad, so Lisa swept her up into a hug.

"Sorry. Hormones, I think. I appreciate this, Cynthia. More than you will know."

Now Cynthia smiled. They had to be successful. She couldn't bear to think of the consequences of failure. Poor Lisa would have another person ripped from her life or be forced to go into hiding with him… that just wouldn't stand with Cynthia.

* * *

Lisa looked at her watch again. She was shaking she was so nervous. Cynthia passed her the glass of water and gave her a stern motherly look.

"Don't look so jumpy, Leese. He's your cousin, for crying out loud. Give him a chance."

"I will, if he ever-"

Then she stopped. Cynthia followed her gaze to a man with a shock of red hair. It wasn't quite orange but it was certainly striking. He pulled off a pair of aviators and spotted Lisa immediately.

"Lisa!"

Andy spread his arms excitedly and hardly waited for Lisa to rise from her seat before he began squeezing her. Lisa looked like she needed rescue. Maybe even CPR if he didn't let her get some air soon. Then he let go and turned to Cynthia.

"And who's this lovely woman?" he asked smoothly.

Cynthia couldn't help it. He was… he was beautiful. Long eyelashes, deep green eyes…

"I'm Cynthia," she stammered.

Andy took her hand and kissed it. _Kissed it_. Cynthia was reeling. What man did that in today's world? Lisa's hand on her leg brought her back to reality. She had a task at hand. And the way Andy was eyeing Cynthia made her slightly nervous, but also slightly empowered. She could use that to her advantage, if it came down to it.

"So! I hear my cousin's getting _married_! Congrats!"

He squeezed Lisa again before sitting down across from the two women.

"You heard right!"

"So I get a personal invitation?"

"Of course!"

Lisa was being genuine. She'd always loved Andy. He was so close to her age and as kids they always hung out. They even got mistaken for brother and sister quite a few times. Then they moved apart, went on to different careers, but they still kept in contact… until Lisa ran into Jackson again.

"So? Where's the man of the century? The man of your dreams?"

Lisa laughed nervously and Andy looked at her sideways.

"He's home sick," Cynthia covered. Immediately Andy's attentions switched to Cynthia and he flashed her a dazzling smile. "He ate some bad enchiladas the other night and hasn't been very well since."

"That's horrible. I was looking forward to meeting the guy."

"Oh yeah. I mean… he's better now. Well, getting better. But we told him just to stay home for now."

"Good choice. So! What's his name?"

Andy reminded Cynthia of herself. He sounded so excited.

"His name?" Lisa asked, more Cynthia than anyone else.

"Yeah… the name of your fiancé… Lisa, are you sure you're feeling okay? Maybe you ate some bad enchiladas too? We can schedule this for another time."

Lisa looked torn. Part of her wanted to blow him off. The other part of her wanted to have this situation over quickly like the removal of a bandaid. She looked to Cynthia briefly for support before she cleared her throat. Cynthia had her back.

"Jackson Rippner."

Andy was smiling, but the smile soon relaxed until his face became thoughtful.

"That name sounds familiar. Have I met him?"

"No, but you've heard of him," she said roughly. "Remember three years ago? When we were still talking quite often?" He nodded slowly. "And remember that flight I was on?"

Then it dawned on him. And he laughed. Cynthia thought it would have been handsome, sexy even, if it had been under any other circumstances.

"You've always been able to get me! I thought you were serious!"

"As a heart attack," Lisa stated sadly.

Andy looked back and forth between the women and Cynthia nodded slowly, acknowledging that her statement was the truth.

"You've got to be kidding me. The man nearly killed you. Nearly killed Uncle Joe…"

"I understand what he _nearly_ did, Andy, but I tend not to dwell in the past."

"Dwell in the… Lisa…." He stopped speaking and turned to Cynthia. "She's not being logical. You know what this man – this terrorist- nearly did?"

"I was in the hotel he blew up. I helped save Keefe and his family," Cynthia said matter-of-factly.

Andy's eyes narrowed.

"What is this? What has he done? Has he threatened you?"

Cynthia's eyes widened as she realized Andy's hand was inching towards his holstered gun.

"Where is he really? I'd like to have a word with him…"

"He's at home," Lisa said, the worry coming through in her voice. "Andy. Please. There are no threats. Ask daddy… I love him. He loves me. We didn't _ask_ for it to happen. I would've never imagined I'd be with him in a million years, but I am… If you would've walked up to me after the Red Eye and said that someday I was going to _marry_ Jackson Rippner I would've laughed at you and wished him dead."

Andy leaned back in his chair, his hand still dangerously close to his gun.

"Lisa. The man was supposed to be _dead_. What happened?"

"Life happened. Dad was supposed to be dead, too, remember? He helped me get daddy back," Lisa said with admiration as she leaned forward to get closer to Andy.

"We're just asking that… you pretend you have no idea about the history," Cynthia said sweetly.

"No way. The man's a killer."

Lisa waved her hand through the air. She was going to get angry and defensive now, especially with her hormones running wild.

"No. He was an _attempted_ killer, _which_, by the way, was all a misunderstanding."

Andy laughed.

"He tries to blow up a hotel filled with people to kill a man and his family _then_ tries to kill you and uncle Joe and you call _that_ a misunderstanding?"

He finally removed his hand from his jacket, putting both Lisa and Cynthia more at ease.

"Yes. I do. Because I've gotten to know him. Look, Andy, I'm not going to give you all the gory details. Those are for another time, perhaps. I'm just asking you as a man who I've always thought of as my long lost brother, to _please_ let me have a happy ending."

He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"She's telling the truth you know." Andy looked up at Cynthia as if she was insane. "I just spent the weekend with them. I thought that he was going to murder me. That he had threatened her, kidnapped her, _anything_. To me, he was scum and he was a murderer. Then I _met_ him. I _talked_ to him, without Lisa around. He genuinely loves her, Andy."

His face softened.

"Lisa. I can't condone this. Do you know how badly this will come down on me if it gets revealed that I let him just walk away?"

"Don't come to my wedding then," Lisa spat, standing and hauling Cynthia up with her.

"Lisa!"

She bolted from the restaurant, already crying, and cursing her hormones for making her seem weak. She hated that. She wanted to be strong and fierce. She wanted to just let her anger boil out for all to see. Andy caught up to them just as they reached their car.

"Lisa! Wait!"

He sighed as he turned her around.

"No, Andy. You wait. Ever since we were kids, we always wanted what was best for each other, right?"

"Which is why I can't let you get involved with a criminal."

Cynthia couldn't help but snicker. This conversation mirrored her own with Lisa the first day she had arrived. Lisa thought she meant something else by her snicker and her tears vanished in a flash. The right mood had finally claimed her.

"Oh yeah? I'm already involved. I'm over three months pregnant, Andy. How's _that_ for being involved?"

Cynthia gasped and so did Andy.

"You're… did he…?"

"No, you idiot. I love him. I. Love. Him. Can't you just come to my wedding, be in the wedding party as I've always planned you to be, and just give him a chance?"

"I did. It worked out," Cynthia interjected.

Andy nearly glared at her, or he would have, if she wasn't so breathtakingly pretty.

"He's a criminal."

"I seem to remember the police not even having a record of any Jackson Rippner existing," Lisa commented, folding her arms across her chest.

"C'mon," Cynthia said, daring to place her hand on Andy's strong shoulder. "Just pretend you have never heard of him. Who's going to ask?"

Andy groaned and slumped against Lisa's car.

"If it was anyone else asking me to do this…"

Lisa smiled.

"So is that a yes?"

"Of course," he groaned.

Lisa squealed and hugged him. Even Cynthia joined in, sandwiching him between the two women.

"Alright, alright. I'll let you get back home to the bastard," Andy commented.

Lisa rolled her eyes at the insult.

"Sorry," he said, a blush coming to his pale cheeks. "I just worry about you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. First uncle Joe went missing, then _you_ went missing…"

"I know. I'm sorry for that."

He hugged Lisa and stroked her back.

"You won't just up and disappear with him, will you?"

Lisa laughed, as did Cynthia.

"Never. We live just in DC, you know... You _could_ visit, if you promise to behave…"

"We'll have to see, Lisa."

He smiled and then grabbed Cynthia's hand to kiss it once more. He lingered there for a moment and Cynthia caught Lisa's eyes. She had a mischievous grin on her face. Cynthia was about to burst when he finally let go and left them. Lisa didn't hesitate to call Jackson. She informed him that she was going to drop Cynthia off at the airport and then she'd be back home.

* * *

Just as Lisa got off her phone and pulled out into traffic, Adrian pulled out his own phone with a sigh.

"He's not going to be happy about _this_," he muttered to himself.

"What is it now, Adrian?" Ossen asked the receiver as he scribbled some notes on a sheet of paper.

"That cousin of Lisa's? He's a cop."

Ossen froze.

"Do what?"

"Yeah. He's a cop. He's apparently pretty close to her, too. He seemed very reluctant to let her marry Rippner, but he gave in towards the end."

"Adrian. You know what this means, right?"

"That I will have to handle him after the wedding, right?"

"Yes."

Adrian sighed into the phone and Ossen considered the situation.

"Actually…"

"Yes, sir?"

"If you were a cop who knew of Rippner's background, hated him possibly… what would come to mind _first_ if your precious cousin came up missing?"

Adrian thought about it. Oh, Ossen was good. This was precisely why he got paid the big bucks back at the company and why he was in charge now. While Adrian was good at gathering information, Ossen was good at analyzing things and figuring out solutions.

"That Rippner kidnapped her or killed her."

"Exactly. Maybe you _won't_ have to get rid of this pesky cousin after all, Adrian. He might be of some use to us… if Rippner's on the run from the police, he'll have trouble coming to Miss Reisert's rescue."

"It sounds brilliant, sir," Adrian cooed.

"Don't be a suck-up Adrian. Hannah's down for a nap, so unless you feel like chatting it up with Maggie again, you're going to have to occupy yourself in some other way. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

The phone clicked and Adrian knew that Ossen had hung up. Having Andy the cop involved in this was going to make things slightly more complicated… either they could pull it off and frame Rippner for her disappearance, raising red flags for Andy, or Andy could use his pull to get involved. The company would be extremely likely to retaliate if they were being breathed upon by the police which meant a lot of trouble flying towards Adrian and Ossen. Adrian sighed. This was all getting too deep for him. All he wanted was to take Hannah away on that vacation to Hawaii he had promised her. A nice little island sounded beyond perfect right now.

* * *

**A/N: Well. The ladies conquered **_**that**_** speedbump quite well.**

**Also! I am still looking for some wedding song suggestions – not necessarily for the first dance, either! Garter removal, their exit, their entrance, etc. :D I have some great songs in mind, but I'd also love to hear from you guys!**

**Thanks for reading / reviewing and I will try my best to update soon.**

**Xoxo**

**Jesscah**


	10. For All Eternity

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything having to do with Red Eye. This is all just for kicks and giggles.

*sighs* So, I am SO sorry about the lagging in the updates. I lost power for two days JUST when I overcame my writer's block and was working on this chapter. And then I had a relentless time at work picking up some extra hours, but I've been sitting down trying to pound this one out for you guys because I have fans to feed!

Plus, I've been writing and re-writing this chapter, trying to make it special. I hope y'all like it. I'm sorry if it sucks lol... Here you go, readers. Enjoy it! And please, PLEASE review. :P It'd really make my day.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

_For All Eternity…_

"Don't get too wild, Leese," Jackson warned.

He was towering over her, his hand placed to the right of her head, blocking her exit through the front door.

"Do you know me at all?"

He smirked.

"Precisely why I told the other ladies to keep an eye on you," he commented with a wink.

"I think," she said, reaching up and pulling his arm down, "that the real person who needs to worry about getting wild is _you_, Jackson."

"With your dad as the chaperone?"

Lisa snickered. One of the girls, presumably Rader, called out for Lisa to hurry up. She'd have the rest of her life to be all sappy with Jackson. In response, Jackson turned and glared at her.

"I'll behave if you promise to do the same," she said, reaching up and pulling his face down to hers. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

She kissed him gently and then bounced off happily to the group of girls.

"When are the boys getting here, Jacky?" Jasmine asked.

Jackson glanced down at his watch.

"Any minute now, I suppose."

Jasmine opened the front door and the women shoved Lisa outside. Jasmine pat Jackson on his shoulder.

"We'll keep her safe for the night, Jacky. And then tomorrow… you're getting married!"

He couldn't help but smile as Jasmine fluttered out the door and shut it softly behind her. He'd come so far, changed so much. Lisa had done that to him, no doubt. Now he was about to be a family man. The door burst open and Jackson was startled for a moment, mentally preparing himself for a fight, when Joe Reisert nearly tackled him in a hug.

"Rippner! The ladies are gone! Stop sitting around here moping and being _boring_! Let's go have some fun!"

"Party!" Henry Chapel chimed in.

Jackson couldn't even let Henry Chapel's presence bring him down tonight. He was on a perpetual high of happiness. He was finally going to have the life he had always wanted and dreamed of. He was finally going to be able to have someone to talk to, someone to love and protect, besides himself.

"Let's get going!" he found himself saying, much to Henry's surprise.

Jackson swung his arm around the young boy and laughed as Henry undoubtedly thought Jackson was trying to trick him. He hustled everyone out of the house and they all piled into a black limo someone had rented for the night.

"Tonight, you get to let loose, Rippner," Joe said, opening a bottle of vodka.

"Oh yeah, Jackson. Married life is great, but you'll miss this freedom. Especially with a new baby coming soon," Cole said while grinning.

Jackson looked over everyone in the limo. Pop was there, Cole, Joe, Henry, Onnie, Aaron, and a few other men Jackson had worked with. He hadn't had many friends because of his tendency to outcast himself, but just having people to celebrate with was amazing. People who were just as glad that he was finally settling down as he was. He knew everyone had seen the changes in him.

"I really appreciate this, Joe," he said quietly to the older man next to him.

Joe just smiled and nodded while pouring him a shot of the vodka.

"I doubt you'll be saying that in the morning when you'll want one of us to shoot you from the major hangover you'll have…"

Joe winked and handed the shot to Jackson.

"Down the hatch!" Pop shouted.

Jackson looked over at the older man, surprised to be witnessing one of the rare moments where he spoke, and then he tossed the shot back and let the liquid burn his throat. The other men roared and cheered as Jackson passed the shot glass back to Joe happily.

* * *

"Oh _no_."

Lisa whirled around, checking that everyone was okay. It was her mother, Maggie Reisert, who was now laughing uproariously. Lisa knew for a fact that she and Shannon were drunk beyond compare. Jasmine had agreed to stay sober with Lisa while the other women partied enough for the both of them.

"They're sharing stories about your childhoods…" Jasmine said with a smirk as she took a sip of her virgin Strawberry Daiquiri.

Lisa followed suit with a sip of her virgin Seabreeze, frowning slightly. It just wasn't the same without the buzz of the alcohol.

"Wow! I bet _that_ left a scar," Maggie commented, still laughing.

"Oh you know it did. Didn't it Lisa?"

The two women looked over at Lisa. Truth be told, Lisa had no idea which scar they were talking about. Jackson had plenty, but they had also never really discussed the story behind each one.

"Oh yeah," Lisa said, raising her drink in the air.

The two older women laughed and Lisa turned back to Jasmine. Rader and Cynthia had gone out to the dance floor and were now dancing with a few men. Lisa laughed.

"I thought a bachelorette party was supposed to be me letting loose and having a final hoorah!"

Jasmine laughed and patted Lisa on her back.

"Lisa… I know you. Even if we could, you know you wouldn't be the type to party with male strippers and all of the naughty party games…"

"Right, right," Lisa laughed. "Plus, if Jackson ever found out I had a male stripper at my party, he'd kill him with his bare hands."

Jasmine looked shocked and then she set down her drink.

"I guess I should call Hector and tell him the gig is off…"

Then the two women burst out in a fit of laughter. Rader was getting awfully close to one guy and Jasmine sighed as she stood up from her seat.

"It's going to be a long night, Lisa. This is what it's going to be like taking care of kids," she said, laughing.

Lisa laughed and held up her drink.

"Cheers, then! You take the infants and I'll take the toddlers, then we'll switch."

Jasmine nodded and began weaving her way through the crowd. Oh yes. Tonight would be a long night, leading up to the longest day of Lisa's life. A day she had been waiting for and wish would just happen already. She was nervous, but absolutely happy. She was also excited for this top-secret honeymoon that Jackson was taking her on… She took another long sip of her drink. Who said she needed alcohol? The happiness of celebrating with friends and getting _married_ tomorrow was enough of a buzz for Lisa. She'd sleep well tonight.

* * *

"No. Because, Jasmine, I'm letting him sleep a little longer… the poor boy got trashed last night. Yes… yes I am aware that it is my fault, but I'm also aware that the wedding isn't until tonight. Do you think I'd let him leave my daughter at the altar? Yeah, okay." A chuckle. "Yeah, I'll give you a call later. Yes. _Yes_ Jasmine. Bye."

There was a click that made Jackson flinch. His head was pounding and spinning, though he was pretty sure he was lying still. He was lying… where _was_ he lying? The night had been a blur after the third bar and poor Henry Chapel began throwing up his guts. The poor kid had no tolerance for alcohol, but he sure tried to prove himself to the older men…

Jackson tried to move and decided immediately that it was a poor decision. Then he heard Joe Reisert laughing. He wanted to tell Joe to be quiet, even his laughing hurt, but Jackson was too exhausted.

"Well good morning, sunshine," Joe cooed.

"Shoot me."

"I told you that you wouldn't be thanking me in the morning… damn, Jackson, I never thought you'd have it in you!"

"Stop shouting, Joe, unless you want my head to explode. Then you'd have to explain to Leese why she can't get married today because he's dead…"

Joe snorted.

"Don't be a drama queen, Rippner. If you want, you can sleep a little longer, unless you want to be like a woman and take forever to get ready… then I suggest you get up now."

Jackson groaned and hauled himself upright. He felt woozy and like he was going to be sick. Joe immediately handed him a glass of water and held out two aspirins for him. Jackson downed them without hesitation. Today was going to be the best day of his life, he needed to get rid of the splitting migraine he had. Then the room came into focus. He was back in his old room at Jasmine's facility.

"Why are you in my room…?" Jackson asked, massaging his temples.

"I was checking to see if you were still alive," Joe joked. "But seriously. You were so drunk last night that you kept wanting to play games with your knives. I had to lock you in here."

Jackson chuckled and then winced at the pain it caused. He sighed as he lifted himself up and wobbled over to the bathroom.

"Well, I think I'll grab a shower and shave and such and then I'm going to get something to eat."

"Alright, well, do me a favor a check in on Henry?"

"Henry?"

"Oh yeah. Don't you remember his suffering from last night? The boy can't hold his liquor very well…"

Joe chuckled and Jackson shrugged.

"You can't go see to him?"

"I have to go check in on Onnie and Cole and some of the other men. I was just making my rounds and unlocking your door so that you wouldn't wake up and freak out."

"Will do, Nurse Reisert."

Joe scowled and shut the room door behind him. He shook his head and prayed that the aspirin kicked in quickly. He needed to be coherent for his own wedding. The term made him giggle as he remembered the Red Eye flight. He'd make this shower a cold one.

* * *

"They're still asleep, the lazy buggers," Jasmine whined as she walked into the kitchen.

Jasmine poured herself another cup of coffee and then held it out for any of the other ladies. Everyone moaned no except for Lisa who took some more.

"And here I thought _we_ got trashed," Maggie giggled to Shannon.

"You _did_ get trashed, mom. Horribly, horribly, drunk. I'm surprised you're awake."

Her mother blushed and sipped carefully at her coffee.

"Well, they'd better not be late… I have this whole ceremony planned to a T," Jasmine said, staring with annoyance out the kitchen window and into the yard.

"Have you met the man I'm marrying?" Lisa asked with a giggle. "I don't think Jackson could ever be late in his life."

"You're right. But it's the other men I worry about."

"Well, my dad will _certainly_ not miss this…"

"He'd better not," Maggie warned.

Lisa simply rolled her eyes and yawned. While she hadn't drank like the other women, she was still exhausted. They had stayed out until late, only arriving back at Lisa's house at 3 in the morning… Now they were all awake, at 10 in the morning, and it was a miracle.

"Ladies, ladies. Let's hustle. We've still got to do Lisa's hair, makeup, etc. and get her all dolled up. I want Jackson's eyes to pop out of his head and his jaw to hit the floor when he sees her walking toward him."

The women were slow, but they all managed to get up, get showered, and do their hair and makeup in one and a half hours. Lisa was the last to get in the shower. When she had finished, she walked out into her bedroom and stared at herself in the full mirror. Her hair was still wrapped up in a towel and she was just standing there in her underwear. She let her eyes travel down to her stomach where the tell-tale bump was beginning to make itself known. It wasn't yet a full blown bump; no. I was more of a curve as if Lisa had put on a little weight. Still, Lisa could feel the real world approaching quickly. Sure, she had gone to college, had a career, but this? This was _real_. Now she would be responsible for a little baby and a child.

She reached down and stroked the curve of her stomach gently. Soon she'd be a mother. Soon she'd be living "the dream".

"Lisa? Are you alright in there?"

She smiled and pulled a robe tight around her body. Leave it to Jasmine to be scheduling obsessed. They had _plenty_ of time before the ceremony, but Jasmine wanted everything done her way. In a way, Lisa was glad. _She_ didn't have to be the bridezilla when Jasmine took care of that for her. Another knock.

"Hey. You've been in there a while. You're not getting cold feet, are you?"

"No, I'm fine," Lisa called, unlocking and opening the bedroom door.

"Well what took you so long?" Jasmine asked, her hand placed gently on her slender hip. "We've been waiting to get to work on that wild mess of red curls you call hair."

Lisa smiled and allowed the group of women into her room. They had decided to use the upstairs bathroom in the master bedroom due to its size. Then they'd put Lisa in her dress downstairs. At least, that was Jasmine's plan. Lisa just went along with everything she said. It was less stress for her and she knew that Jasmine was _very_ capable.

The women worked on Lisa with a stereo blaring in the background and laughter adding to the room. Rader and Cynthia tackled the task of Lisa's makeup while Jasmine covered Lisa's hair with the help of Shannon and Maggie. They managed to finish by 12:30, much to Jasmine's delight, and then they hurried downstairs to get Lisa into her dress.

"I'm kinda hungry," Rader commented, making her way from the stairs to Lisa's kitchen.

"Oh no you don't," Jasmine warned, grabbing Rader by the arm and tugging her towards the dress. "You're going to help us with the dress. Besides, there will be plenty of food at the reception. You can wait a little longer."

Rader pouted and pulled her arm from Jasmine's grasp. When she turned around to the other women and began to unzip the plastic bag protecting the dress, she winked and grinned.

"Oh _god_ Jasmine! There's blue _all_ over this dress!"

Jasmine gasped and flung Rader out of her way, quickly sweeping up the dress into her arms. She inspected it hastily, her honey-colored eyes wide with fear. Then she handed the dress to Cynthia, who was snickering, and stormed towards Rader. Rader held up her hands in defense, laughing along with the other women.

"It was a joke! Lighten up, Jazz!"

Jasmine scowled and for a moment everyone became quiet, waiting for a fight. But then she took a deep breath, ran her hands over her maid of honor dress and turned back towards the group with a beaming smile.

"Well let's quit wasting time! The last thing I need is Jacky bothering me about why we're late to your own wedding…"

* * *

Lisa looked at herself in the mirror in the long hall of the church. They had made it to the church _early_, and how Jasmine had worked such wonders with Lisa's appearance amazed her. Her thick red hair had been pulled up into a curly bunch at the back of her head and a simple tiara was placed there, holding her veil.

"Sweetie."

Lisa turned, suddenly aware of the people staring at her. Her mother approached, smiling gently.

"You're missing something…"

Lisa looked herself over, wondering what she had forgotten; wondering what Jasmine had forgotten.

"I am?"

"You have something borrowed," Maggie mentioned, gesturing to the bracelet Lisa had borrowed from Cynthia. "Something new," she said, running her hand over the silk of her wedding gown. "But you seem to be missing something blue and something old…"

"Oh! I have something blue, mom."

Lisa peeked around to make sure her father wasn't watching, and then she hiked up her dress enough to show her mother the white garter with a small blue ribbon that she had chosen to wear.

"And something old?"

Lisa thought hard, but she couldn't think of anything old that she had on her. Even the bracelet from Cynthia had been purchased on her stay with Lisa and Jackson.

"I'm at a loss…"

Her mother smiled and began unhooking her necklace. It was an antique-looking pearl necklace. Simple, but beautiful, and it fell gracefully on Lisa's neck once fastened.

"Oh mom! This was grandma's…"

"Yes, it was. I figured it would be a perfect day for you to wear it. I know how much grandma meant to you, sweetie, and now she can be here with you in spirit."

Lisa hugged her mother strongly. She remembered the funeral in intense detail. The crying, the hugging, the "I wish I had" statements of remorse, and the alcohol… Then the fatal flight that had brought her to where she was now. Lisa fingered the delicate necklace carefully. She knew her grandmother was smiling down upon her. _Grapenuts. And a guy named Duke._

"Leese. They're all waiting… are you ready?" her father asked.

Lisa looked over at the best men and the maids of honor and smiled.

"Let's get this show on the road," she said, pulling her veil down over her face.

The male escorts / groomsmen led the bridesmaids down the aisle and onto the small platform. Lisa breathed deeply. How had she gotten here? She had overcome _so_ much since the Red Eye. She had been changed, and she could see the change in Jackson. Plus, Jasmine reminded her nearly every day of ways that Lisa had affected Jackson. This was the ultimate change. He was settling down. She was settling down. Two former enemies were about to be united.

Joe tugged Lisa forward. If she wasn't going to be completely _there_, he'd bring her back. He knew this was for the best. Lisa scanned the crowd, not completely wanting to see Jackson yet. She was entirely too nervous. Everyone was watching her. Some people were crying. Even Duke sat near the front with Lisa's mother and nodded back at Lisa.

Finally, Lisa brought her eyes upon her soon-to-be husband. He looked… floored. He was paler than usual, but it fit him. The black suit he was wearing was exquisite. He had his hands clasped together tightly at the base of his stomach as he watched her approach. She knew he was trying, like her, to hold the butterflies back. The irony of the situation hit her. Jackson was afraid. He was a man trained to kill if needed and yet he was scared to get married. She smiled behind the thin layer of lace covering her face and Jackson smiled back.

Joe squeezed Lisa's hand and tugged her towards him. She paused at the base of the small stage where everyone was waiting for Lisa to join them and waited as Joe slowly lifted her veil. He hugged Lisa gently and then kissed her on the cheek.

"I have never been more proud of you, Lisa," he said softly.

"I love you, daddy," she responded back, already wiping a tear from her cheek.

Her father placed her small hand in Jackson's and then took his seat next to her mother. Jackson led her back up to stand next to him on the platform. The priest began the words, but Jackson couldn't pay attention. Lisa had never looked as beautiful as she did at this moment. She was trying not to cry, so he reached up and stroked her cheek to calm her down. "Aww" could be heard from some of the people watching. Lisa smiled and placed her hand on top of Jackson's. She, too, found it hard to pay any attention to the older man standing next to them officiating the ceremony.

"Jackson, repeat after me."

Jackson's icy eyes were still locked with Lisa's as he nodded gently. He listened carefully as the older man began reciting the vows and then he repeated them, staring so intently at Lisa that she thought she could burn beneath his gaze.

"I, Jackson Anthony Rippner, take you, Lisa Henrietta Reisert, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care for and _protect_ you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

He shakily placed the ring on Lisa's finger as she watched. It was the only time he tore his eyes away from hers. The priest turned slightly towards Lisa.

"Lisa, repeat after me."

Jackson squeezed her hand gently and waited for her to recite the same vows.

"I, Lisa Henrietta Reisert, take you, Jackson Anthony Rippner, to be my friend, my lover, the _loving_ father of my children and my husband." At that, Lisa giggled lightly and Jackson smiled as she was urged to continue by the priest. "I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and _stay_ with you, for all eternity."

As Jackson had done, Lisa slid the wedding band onto Jackson's ring finger. The priest said a few more words while Lisa and Jackson held hands and smiled at each other. _This is really happening_, they thought.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jackson pulled Lisa to him and swept her up into his arms. He wasn't shy about his love for her. He kissed her deeply, but quickly, and then released her. The onlookers began clapping and cheering, even as they turned and the priest said his final words.

"It is my great pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Jackson Rippner!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the bits and pieces of the bachelor and bachelorette parties. I figured the wedding was the most important part… butttt! That being said, if you guys would like, I think I might do some little stories surrounding the nights for both Lisa and Jackson. They'd be pretty short, and I don't know if I will yet, but it's up in the air. Anyway…. Moving on!**

**Also, if it's too horrible (as I've never written a wedding scene before) then I will re-write it at some point.**

**Here are the links to pictures- yes, I know I've gone overboard, but I like visuals. (There will be more in the next chapter where they're relevant to the after-party, like the cake! :P ) - - just take out the underscores after the "www." and before the ".com" and ".au" to use the links. :P**

**(I'll mention the significance of the colors when I show you guys the cake in the next chapter… :P)**

**- Lisa's Bouquet ( would be a larger version of the flowers on the far right) :**http:/www._projectwedding_.com/photo/browse?photo_to_show=1093266&tag=pink+purple+bridesmaid+flowers&thumbs_page=5

**- The bridesmaid's bouquets – just small things of orchids… **http:/www._projectwedding_.com/photo/browse?photo_to_show=853049&tag=flowers+pink+bouquet+purple+orchids

**- Lisa's Dress (IN WHITE AND CORAL) - **http:/www._morilee_.?idves=2175&idcat=1&idscat=1&npic=98&npag=1

**- The bridesmaids' dresses: **http:/www._projectwedding_.com/photo/browse?photo_to_show=307272&tag=purple+bridesmaid+dress&thumbs_page=35

**- Lisa's Hair? **http:/www._projectwedding_.com/photo/browse?photo_to_show=10319&tag=orchid+hair&thumbs_page=10

**- Lisa's Makeup (subtle): **http:/www._projectwedding_.com/photo/browse?photo_to_show=17197&tag=coral+makeup&thumbs_page=15

**- The Garter :P** http:/www._projectwedding_.com/photo/browse?photo_to_show=1805205&tag=blue+garter&thumbs_page=3

**- Grandma Henrietta's Pearl Necklace (last on the page) : **Actually the link for this one is just NOT cooperating, so if you REALLY wanna see the necklace, just message me and I'll send you the link back.


	11. Author's Note! So Sorry!

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys. I am terribly sorry that this isn't a chapter…

I've been going through some major things in my life recently and on top of it all, I'm taking 18 hours at school. I have a TON of homework every night. My friends and I even have designated homework time even on the weekends… we're **THAT** busy.

Anyway, I apologize for not updating in **FOREVER AND A DAY**, but I promise, promise, _promise_, that I have been working on it as much as I can. Bit by bit. It's just going to be slow and I'm hoping that you guys don't kill me for it.

Hopefully I can get stuff done and post the next chapter sometime soon.

-Jesscah

P.S.- Don't feel slighted. If any of you read my other story, then you know that one hasn't been updated in a while either. :( I miss my writing! But school comes first, sadly... :-\


	12. Eight Days A Week

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything having to do with Red Eye. This is all just for kicks and giggles.

Again, like I said in my Author's Note, I am _terribly_ sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I've been so busy with school and life-drama that my poor baby was put on the back-burner. Anyway, I found some much-needed free time during this three-day weekend and this is the result. I hope it's not too terrible, but I'm really trying to get back into the action of the story again. Thank you _so_ much for sticking with me and continuing to read. Also, thank you so much for your support. I really appreciated the thoughtful comments I received.

-Jesscah

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

_Eight Days A Week_

"Adrian!"

Adrian hustled into Ossen's office.

"Yes?"

"Peterson called. When you arrive with the honeymooners, he'll already have Shannon Jennings under his complete control and waiting for you to bring the lovely Mrs. Rippner over."

"Yes sir."

"Make sure it is done without any hiccups, Adrian. Your daughter's life depends on it."

Adrian clenched and unclenched his fists. How had he let this happen? How had Ossen blindsided him? How was he going to blindside the Rippners? The company? _Everyone_? That was the most frightening part. Ossen had worked for and with pretty much everyone in the company. He provided intel. He worked with the computer systems. The man had extreme access to everyone's files and information. He knew secrets that people would kill for. He knew secrets that _he_ would kill for and now was the time.

"Yes sir," Adrian commented softly, simply wishing for everyone to get out alive.

He knew it was a futile wish. He turned and left the office silently, sadly, wanting to see his daughter _one last time_. Going up against the brick wall that was the Rippner / Reisert family would never go off without a hitch. His poor baby was going to suffer for his failures and for his horrible career choice. Still, he'd try his best. He'd not give up without a fight. If Ossen had something against Rippner, then Ossen would get Rippner on a silver platter delivered personally by Adrian. He couldn't lose his daughter. She was all he had left.

* * *

"Our only daughter is married, Joe," Maggie said to her ex-husband.

"I can't believe it. She's so beautiful and so grown up."

The two older adults exchanged a slightly saddened glance at the prospect of their only daughter going further off into her own life without them.

"You know what this means," Maggie commented as the DJ got the signal from Jasmine to cue the music for Jackson and Lisa's entrance.

"No, what does it mean?"

"We're going to have to move closer. This flying back and forth nonsense isn't going to fly when we'll have a grandbaby to fuss over."

Joe laughed just as the lights dimmed and the music began to play. A spotlight made its way over to the double doors where two men in black suits waited to open them. A slight tune began to play and a woman's voice began to sing softly.

"I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything and everything and I will always care. Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better or for worse; I will love you with every beat of my heart."

A brighter melody began to play. Then the woman began singing again. The men in the suits swung the doors open and everyone held their breaths. Happiness. Anxiety. Feelings of all types were felt thick in the air.

"From this moment… Life has begun. From this moment… You are the one. Right beside you is where I belong from this moment on."

Jackson and Lisa, still dressed in their wedding attire, entered the room hand in hand. When they reached the center of the room, with everyone watching them intently, Jackson spun Lisa around gently and then pulled her close to his side. The DJ downed the music and made his announcement.

"From this moment, life has begun. I now present to you the newlyweds, Mr. and Mrs. Jackson Rippner!"

The lights flashed on and the guests all began to clap and cheer. Lisa pulled a bold stunt and pulled Jackson towards her and kissed him gently on the lips. That drove the onlookers wild, especially Jasmine and Onnie. They listened to a mix of different songs during the reception while everyone ate their dinner and the new Rippners made their way around to the guests to say hello.

"You better make sure that nothing ever happens to my baby girl," Joe Reisert said as Lisa hugged her mother.

Jackson nodded sternly and then Joe smiled. He slapped Jackson on the back.

"I've always thought of you as a son," he murmured out of Maggie's hearing range. "Welcome to the family, Jackson!"

Jackson smiled, too, and switched places with Lisa. Their parents had been the last stop on the visits for the night and now they were just making conversation until Jasmine gave them the cue for the cake.

"Cake time, Rippners!"

Lisa looked over at Jackson who could barely contain his smile. Though they had agreed to let Jasmine take care of the finer details of the wedding, Jasmine had gone completely overboard. What had once been a small wedding, nothing flashy, had turned into an all-out party. Jasmine was a bridezilla and she wasn't even the bride.

"We'd better follow her orders unless we want to hear about it later…" Jackson said softly.

He pressed his hand against the small of Lisa's back and led her down from the elevated section where the main wedding party was seated for dinner and down to the elegant table that held up the cake. Jasmine raised her hand to signal the next song for the DJ to play as a crowd gathered.

"Creme Tangerine! Montelimar!"

"Really? Savoy Truffle?" Lisa whispered to Jackson.

Jasmine heard and her honey eyes flashed as she held out a knife for them to grab.

"You said I could pick 'whatever songs' appealed to me…"

Lisa smiled and gently took the knife from Jasmine.

"It's a great song, Jazz. Thanks."

Jasmine smiled proudly and then held up a camera, waiting for Jackson and Lisa to cut the cake.

"I don't have to worry about you with that knife, do I, Leese?" he asked quietly as he nudged her in the side.

Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Keep it up, Mr. Rippner, and you just might."

For a moment they seemed absolutely serious and then they began laughing. Jackson placed his hand on top of hers and together they cut the first slice of cake. The crowd surrounding them cheered as Jackson pulled out the delicate piece of cake and held it up. It was white and slender, but tall, with a pale purple icy-like design on the side and a pink that matched Lisa's dress.

"What do you say, guys?" he asked the crowd.

Cheers sounded once more. People were telling him to "pie her in the face". Lisa glared at Jackson while Jasmine stood poised, ready to snap the perfect picture at the perfect moment.

"Don't you dare."

"Do it!"

Lisa turned to the voice. It was her own mother's!

"Mom!"

Jackson inched closer.

"I will hurt you, Jackson," she warned.

"I'd like to see you try, newbie."

Lisa launched herself at one of the pre-cut pieces that the servants were currently trying to serve up. Then she and Jackson clashed. They each received the other's plate of cake in the face. Lisa squealed out in surprise while Jackson simply laughed. She dropped her plate and quickly grabbed a napkin and began wiping herself. It was too late, though, because Jasmine was busy taking pictures, just like everyone else in the crowd.

"I got you good," Jackson cooed, stepping closer to Lisa again.

"Yeah, well, in-case you haven't noticed, you look like a clown."

Jackson grabbed a napkin and wiped his own face off just as Lisa finished hers. Still he had a chunk of icing stuck to the side of his mouth.

"You still have some right here," Lisa said, gesturing.

"No I don't," he said seriously.

"Do too. It's right there."

Lisa pointed to his face.

"I think you'll have to get it for me, Leese."

Jasmine snickered and held up her camera again. Lisa sighed, but smiled. She couldn't help but find him irresistibly adorable right now. She leaned in and kissed the cake from his face and then kissed him on the lips.

"Precious!" Jasmine shouted. "And I've got _every_ moment on camera!"

"You're adorable," Lisa murmured as she hugged him.

"Ditto, Leese."

Jasmine handed them each a more decent slice of their wedding cake and ushered them back to their seats in the center of the elevated platform. Then she busied herself with passing out more cake to guests. Jackson and Lisa watched Jasmine be a flurry of caramel skin in a purple dress. It always amazed both of them how she had managed to still run her sector and private missions while also helping with the majority of the wedding plans.

"I see why you love her and why Cole loves her," Lisa said, stuffing another bite of cake into her mouth.

Jackson swallowed before responding.

"And I see why she's your best friend."

They shared a smile. With Jasmine on their side, they could accomplish anything. Jasmine didn't take her relationships with other lightly. Either she loved you or she hated you and you surely knew where you stood.

* * *

"Now that we've all had our fill of the delicious food, it's time for the newlyweds to share that special first moment together… that's right, folks, it's time for Mr. and Mrs. Jackson Rippner to come on down to the dance floor and share their first dance…"

Lisa felt butterflies. This was where it all started. Jackson had asked Lisa to dance and he had called her the most beautiful woman in the room. Jackson slipped his hand into hers and brought Lisa back to the present.

"You alright?"

"Of course," she said with a gentle smile. "Just remembering our _real_ first dance at Jasmine's…"

"'Make You Feel My Love' was playing," he said, helping Lisa up from her seat.

"Yes. And I believe you said-"

"I said you were beautiful and that there was nothing else worth staring at. The same applies to today. You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and will ever want to see, Leese."

She blushed as he turned her around and pulled her flush up against him. He loved the warmth she provided and the soft beating of her heart. He also loved the feel of the barely-there slight-curve that Lisa had developed. That was his baby. A soft guitar began playing and Jackson smiled down at Lisa as he began to move her along with him.

"I give her all my love. That's all I do. And if you saw my love, you'd love her too."

Every time the Beatles said, "And I love her," Jackson would replace the "her" with "you". Lisa could feel her cheeks getting hot. Everyone was watching. Jasmine was taking pictures. And Jackson… Jackson was being incredibly alluring as he spun Lisa around. She couldn't imagine herself being teamed up with anyone else.

"And I love you," she sang along with him, a smile breaking onto her lips.

The song ended and they shared a passionate kiss. The guests disappeared. There was only him. Only her. The hush was heavenly. After being pushed and prodded all day by both sides of the wedding party and Jasmine, the circus ringleader, both Jackson and Lisa simply wanted to escape.

"Is it time for the honeymoon yet?" Lisa murmured against his lips as they parted.

"Patience, Leese."

She smiled and pecked him on the lips once more before they released their grip on one another and gave the crowd a sarcastic bow.

"And now, would the father of the bride please come to the dance floor to share a dance with his daughter?"

Joe Resisert made his way out onto the dance floor and took Lisa's hand from Jackson's. Every guest watched as the two shared a heartwarming dance to the Beatles' "She's Leaving Home."

"Jasmine's gone bonkers with the Beatles," Lisa said to her father as he twirled her delicately.

"Oh I don't know. The songs are fitting and everybody likes the Beatles."

Lisa smiled and clung to her father. It reminded her of when she was a little girl, dancing with him at her birthday parties. How had she come to this point? She had so nearly lost him. _Had_ lost him at one point in time. But now he was here with her on her special day, hugging her close. When the song ended, Lisa didn't even want to let go of him. A part of her, some part she had kept locked up since she was a child, was trying to claw back up to the surface. She didn't want to go off and live her own life. She wanted her parents and she wanted to be a child again. But one look over her father's shoulder to where Jackson Rippner stood, staring steely-eyed at her, and she knew that she was going to be in good hands.

"You okay, sweetie?"

Lisa looked up at her father.

"Oh! Yeah! Just daydreaming."

Joe smiled and hugged her once more before leading her off of the dance floor. Jackson led his own mother onto the dance floor and they danced quietly to "In My Life" by the Beatles, of course.

"Well don't they just look precious?" Jasmine asked, nudging Lisa in the side.

Lisa smiled.

"Actually they do… I never would've figured that Jackson would have such a sweet side."

Jasmine laughed.

"Me either. Gosh, I remember when you two first showed up on my doorstep, figuratively speaking, and mess is an understatement. Car accident-"

"And don't forget about him brake-checking me and knocking me in the head."

"Oh yeah!"

Jasmine laughed as if it was an old joke told about good times. Finally the mother-son dance ended and everyone was invited to join the couple on the dance floor. Then Jasmine ushered Lisa over to a chair and cleared out the guests. It was time for the garter removal. "Cherry Pie" by Warrant was blared from the speakers as Jackson sauntered over and slid the garter from his wife's leg. Lisa couldn't even help blushing at him. He was entirely too serious and everybody was watching him be extremely sensual…

"Who's going to be the lucky bachelor to catch the garter?" the Dj asked the crowd.

The eligible men all lined up before Jackson while "Cherry Pie" continued to play. Jackson took out the spare garter and pocketed Lisa's own blue one, and then flicked the garter out into the crowd. Lisa's cop-cousin, Andy, sprung up and snatched it out of the air over the heads of the other men. There were plenty of cheers and Jasmine hauled Lisa over next to Jackson.

"Ladies!" the Dj called. "All the single ladies make your way past these lovely eligible gentleman and get ready to catch the bouquet!"

Lisa waved the lovely flowers over her head to get the women excited. Then she spun around and made a fake throw.

"Don't tease us!" Cynthia shouted.

Lisa's mother had even joined in on the fun and stood near the front, laughing with the younger women.

"Get ready!" Lisa called over her shoulder.

Then she let the flowers fly. All the women held their breath and readjusted their positioning, but it was futile. The flowers were clearly coming down between Cynthia an Lisa's mother. Lisa's mom stepped out of the way so she wouldn't be trampled by the younger women, hungry for the bouquet, and Cynthia caught the flowers clumsily.

"Oh my god!" she shouted in triumph.

The other women either clapped or looked jealous.

"You know what that means!" the DJ boomed. "Let's have our two victors come up to the front!"

Lisa led Cynthia over to the chair and sat her down while Jackson retrieved Andy. While Andy cut Jackson an unhappy look, the second he caught sight of Cynthia sitting nervously in the chair, he smiled. "Let's Get It On" by Marvin Gaye began playing and the DJ instructed Andy to place the Garter on Cynthia's leg.

Lisa had her arm wrapped around Jackson's slender hip as they watched the two interact. Both Andy and Cynthia were blushing a beaming red, though Lisa couldn't help but notice how gracefully Andy placed the garter on Cynthia's leg.

"You've been taking lessons from Jasmine," Jackson murmured as he kissed her cheek.

The guests cheered at Andy's success and Lisa laughed.

"What? You don't think I actually…"

"I do, as a matter of fact, Mrs. Rippner."

Jackson and Lisa made their final rounds among the guests and told everyone their goodbyes. Everyone was sad to see them go, but they all knew that the new Rippners had a flight to catch if they wanted to make it to their secretive honeymoon destination on time.

"When I'm Sixty-Four" by the Beatles began playing as a spotlight followed Lisa and Jackson from their seats to the doors. They waved and kissed each other haughtily before slipping through the wooden doors.

"Beautiful wedding and reception, Jasmine," Joe commented almost sadly.

"They're beautiful together so they deserve no less than the same for their special day."

"Thank you for everything, Jasmine."

"Not a problem Joe."

They all stood there for a moment, already missing the presence of Jackson and Lisa. Still, everyone knew that they deserved this honeymoon, though nobody was allowed to know where he was taking her. It was the most extreme of surprises. _Finally_, Jackson thought as he helped Lisa into the back of the limousine, _I get to have some _true_ alone time with Leese. She's mine and will forever be mine. Always. Eight Days A Week_.

* * *

**A/N**: So. FINALLY. I'm sorry if it's shitty, but I realize that I suck at writing SUPER MUSH. Also that I don't like writing it either, which is weird, because I would've thought I would... Anyway... Lolol. So I'm sorry for that. I'm also sorry it took me forever to write, but… life happened. :P

Thanks for reading this far and sticking with me. I really appreciate each and every one of you lovely readers.

Now we'll be getting back into the action (thank GOODNESS).

But, here's the link to the picture for the cake. *Sighs* (remember to take out the underscores after the "www" and before the ".com")

**The Lovely Cake**: http:/www._projectwedding_.com/photo/browse?photo_to_show=745217&tag=cake+purple&thumbs_page=6

(oh, and yes, I was lame and chose that cake because one, it's beautiful, but also because it resembles Lisa's outfit when she first met Jackson… Just a little something I did there… lol)


	13. What Is Mine

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything having to do with Red Eye. This is all just for kicks and giggles.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

_What Is Mine_

"Once we're at the gate, I'll follow you into the terminal, we'll hit up Starbucks, grab a couple of lattés, kill ten fifteen minutes and then-"

"And then you'd better not pick up that phone of yours or 'walk out of my life', Jackson Rippner, because I _will_ hunt you down."

Jackson leaned over to where Lisa sat and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Leese. Look. You damn near killed me and I'm still stupid enough to stick around…"

Lisa playfully shoved his arm off of the arm rest.

"This is full circle, Jackson."

"Oh yeah it is. But just think: in less than a half-hour we will land, I will take you to a spectacular guest-house on the beach and then it's just you and I. No jobs, no training…. No Jasmine…"

Lisa giggled.

"Where in the world did you come up with 'Turtle Island' as our honeymoon destination?"

Jackson shrugged and checked his watch.

"I figured you'd enjoy someplace warm like Florida. Gorgeous waters, seclusion. We'll be away from anyone and everyone, Leese. It's pure perfection."

"Sounds like you've experienced it before…"

"Once or twice, maybe. I've stayed here after a few jobs with some colleagues."

"No mysterious girlfriends, I hope," Lisa joked.

Jackson looked slightly embarrassed and Lisa felt her heart wrench with jealousy.

"You're kidding me, Jackson…"

A wide grin broke out on his face, just as he had their first flight together when he had accused her of stalking him.

"You think I'd bring you to an island I'd brought other women? Leese, come on. I have _some_ morals…"

The island was _gorgeous_. Crystal-blue waters so warm that you'd never want to swim anywhere else again. There were absolutely no clouds in the sky when Lisa and Jackson arrived. The two were tired and the sun was just rising, but they didn't care.

* * *

"Here's the plan," Jackson commented as he carried the baggage from the boat and onto the small island. "We sleep. Have some late lunch. Go for a swim. Then I have an extremely romantic dinner planned on a candlelit raft. It'll be just the two of us floating out there, having dinner."

Lisa remembered Jackson detailing other events that they could do on the island, but she simply wanted to sleep. And she did. The cottage they were staying in was gorgeous. It was a mixture of beautiful architecture and clean lines inside but with a distinct island look and feel. Lisa felt oddly at-ease in the cottage and almost immediately fell asleep.

"Leese," Jackson cooed softly after he had tossed their baggage and plopped down onto the bed next to Lisa.

"Hm?" she mumbled, stifling a yawn.

"You know how much I love you?"

"Entirely too much, Jackson Rippner."

With that, the two newlyweds finally allowed themselves some downtime and fell asleep in the lush white bed of the cottage.

* * *

Jackson's eyes flashed open and he looked over at the bed beside him. He distinctly heard a scream. A scream that belonged to his newly-declared wife. He sprung up into a sitting position on the bed and prepared himself for a fight.

"Leese?"

Another scream. It was further out, but certainly more intense. Jackson made a mental note to torture whoever was causing his love so much pain. He ran out into the white sand and out onto the dock extended out into the turquoise waters. At the very end, Lisa kneeled feebly before a man with his back to Jackson.

"Lisa!"

A gunshot sounded and he watched as Lisa's body crumpled on the dock.

"No!"

Jackson shouted and charged at the man with a deep primal need for revenge. He needed to watch as every ounce of blood left the man's body. He needed to see the pain in the man's eyes as the light flickered out of them. He needed to put an end to this man.

The man turned quickly, raising the gun up to point at Jackson's forehead. Jackson froze.

"Hello Rippner."

Jackson barely registered the name of the man who shot him before the world went dark. He couldn't believe that Frank Cardin had just killed him and his wife.

A painfully jarring fall woke Jackson from the frightening dream. Again his eyes shot open. He pushed himself up off of the floor and inspected the bed. It was empty, just as it was in his dream.

"_Lisa!_"

He charged out into the hallway and inspected he hall. No screams. That could either be a good or a bad sign. Then he registered the smell of food being cooked and Lisa hurried around the corner, nearly colliding with him.

"What?" she asked, holding a knife defensively. "What is it?"

"You're… alive."

Lisa considered this for a moment and then dropped her knife on the floor and took a panting Jackson into her arms.

"Oh god, Jackson," she sighed in relief. "I was so worried-"

"So was I. He killed you, Leese. I _watched_ him kill you. Right _there_."

Jackson pointed out to the dock in the water.

"I'm here. I'm alive. We're on our honeymoon and we're about to have some lunch. Come on," she said softly, picking up the knife from the floor and grabbing Jackson's hand. "I'm fixing us Chicken Enchiladas."

Jackson followed her and sat down at the table.

"You mean to say that you actually know how to cook something besides eggs?" he teased.

"Oh hush."

She fixed each of them a plate and they ate in a blissful silence. A simple breeze blew through the windows and you could hear birds singing out in the trees surrounding the cottage. When they finished, Lisa pushed back in her chair and sighed with contentment.

"I'm already enjoying this honeymoon and we haven't even done anything yet."

Jackson smirked.

"Just imagine how you'll feel after tonight…"

Lisa blushed slightly at his remark. He was so smooth. Lisa wondered if, years into the future, Jackson would remain to be the same charming man as he's always been. Then again… they say things get better with age…

* * *

Jackson didn't let Lisa out of his sight for the entire day and Lisa was just fine with that. She, too, didn't want to let him go. They enjoyed a few hours of horseback riding and then they returned to the cottage to shower, change, and get ready for the dinner that some of the staff on the island were preparing for the Rippners. The candlelight was perfect. It reminded Lisa of their date in Washington, DC, as well as their dinners at Jasmine's. The only thing missing was the dancing, though Jackson had that covered.

Lisa walked into the cottage and flicked on the lights while Jackson fooled with the stereo in the sitting area.

"Hey," Jackson called to get her attention.

Lisa tossed off her sandals by the door and looked over at him. He pressed play and sauntered over to her. A slow guitar played as Jackson swept Lisa up into his arms and began to dance with her.

"Oh? Really?"

"Yeah."

"How'd you know I like Nasim Joon?"

"I heard you playing it once."

Lisa smiled as Jackson dipped her low and brought her back up.

"I haven't heard OAR in forever, let alone Nasim Joon. When did you hear me play it?"

He smiled devilishly.

"To be honest, it was one of the first songs I heard you play when I was doing surveillance on you."

"You're such a creeper," Lisa commented, laying her head on his shoulder.

"True, but you love it."

"Sometimes."

"This being one of those times."

She couldn't help but chuckle softly against his shoulder as they swayed. They stayed silent for a while longer while the song played softly in the background. Then Jackson spoke up.

"I don't deserve you."

"What?"

Lisa leaned back and inspected his face. He was smiling, but his eyes were somber.

"I don't deserve you."

"Oh shut up, Jackson. Whether you deserve me or not, you're stuck with me."

She reached up and playfully slapped his cheek with a smile.

"Oh, Lisa, you know you don't want to start a fight with an assassin."

"You're not an assassin," she remarked, rolling her eyes and taking a step back from him. "So, don't worry about it."

She reached out and punched him lightly on the shoulder. Jackson reached back out and grabbed a fistful of her hair. Lisa squealed out, but not in pain.

"I'm dangerous," he growled, leading her slowly backward toward the bed.

"As a kitten," she laughed.

Jackson pulled her hair harder, making Lisa arch her back and expose her neck to him. Lisa, in response, reached out and grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him close to her, hard. Jackson kept his balance while the weight of him knocked Lisa off-kilter. She flopped back gently onto the bed.

"I thought you were going to pull a vampire and bite my neck for a second, Jackson," Lisa said silkily.

"I have more class," he retorted, suddenly jumping on top of her, pinning her down.

"Oh, super classy," she laughed.

"The best there is," he murmured as he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

Adrian flicked off the monitor and the sound. The last thing he needed to do was to watch the Rippners enjoying their honeymoon the old fashioned way. He knew they were blissfully unaware of his presence on the island. He could let them have a little privacy, as instructed, and then make the move when Lisa would no-doubt get up in a few hours to make her late-night scrambled eggs. The great thing about Rippner was that he had left extensive notes in Lisa's file. While Adrian had to do surveillance, he found that Rippner's notes were meticulous and nearly one hundred percent correct. He used them as a supplement to his own surveillance of the couple.

Adrian could hear the waves off in the distance and wondered if he'd ever get to take Hannah on that trip to the beach he promised her so long ago. No wonder Rippner chose to take his new wife here. The place was perfectly humble and homey. It was isolated enough from the rest of the world that he normally wouldn't have to worry about intruders. Plus, the fact that he hadn't told hardly anyone of the destination of their honeymoon made the discovery that much more difficult for Adrian. He knew the dates, but not the place. That was where he had to do some digging.

A rustling in the bushes behind him caught his attention and Adrian whirled around, quickly stuffing his equipment behind him. Was it a human? An animal perhaps? He stood up carefully and withdrew his knife. Another sound came from behind him and he twisted carefully, his eyes scanning the dark surroundings. Then he felt the metal against his skin.

"Tell me where you've taken her or I'll slit your throat and you'll never get to see Hannah again."

"I tell you and I'll be dead anyway."

The knife edged up higher beneath Adrian's jaw.

"I could care less what you do with the Rippners. They're your big game. But tell me where my daughter is, Adrian, and I might help you out."

Adrian considered this. The great Frank Cardin was holding onto him and had a knife ready to slice open his throat at any moment. There was no doubt that he would die if Cardin wanted him to. Then again, Cardin, like everyone else, didn't have to contend with the new and improved Ossen.

"Fine," Adrian responded. "I'll tell you where she is. Just… drop the knife, okay, Frank?"

Frank released his grip and shoved Adrian forward a few inches.

"Where?"

"With Ossen."

"That whiney slime, Vincent Ossen?"

"He's not… yes. Vincent Ossen."

"Where is he keeping her?" Frank roared.

"That old containment facility you guys converted for storage? Ossen converted it _again_ into a nearly impenetrable fortress."

That's all Cardin needed. Now he'd kill this spineless fool before he could get word out to Ossen that he was coming for his head and for his daughter. Cardin lifted the knife and flicked it forward, aiming for Adrian's neck, but the smaller man anticipated the move and rushed forward, tackling Frank to the ground.

"I don't want to kill you!" he breathed out, trying to keep his voice as low as possible.

"Ha!" Frank hollered. "Of course you don't! You were always the peacemaker in training!"

Frank reached up and punched Adrian, but Adrian began violently assaulting Frank until he eventually passed out. Adrian hefted himself off of Frank and unzipped a compartment in his bag.

"I hope I won't need this later, but I need you to stay asleep _now_," he commented, withdrawing a syringe.

Frank moaned, beginning to regain his consciousness. Then Adrian slipped the needle into his arm and injected him. Cardin fell out of consciousness once again and finally lay completely still on the grass.

Adrian hoped that Jackson and Lisa would hurry up and fall asleep so he could make his move. He needed to take Lisa and make his escape quickly and silently. He had a deadline to meet and Ossen wasn't one for lateness.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for keeping up with this! I know this chapter was a little short, but I needed some final fluff before the big moment when the Rippners will get flung back into drama.**

**Hehe… feels good to call them "the Rippners" doesn't it? Hahaha. ;)**

**Anyway, I'm hoping that I can update at least once a week or so. Things are calming down.**

**Thanks for your future comments, too! ;)**

**Xoxo**

**Jesscah**


	14. Differences Aside

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything having to do with Red Eye. This is all just for kicks and giggles.

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Differences Aside

* * *

_

Lisa opened her eyes in the darkness. Jackson's arm was slung protectively over her stomach while he lay on his stomach and snored softly into his pillow. Something seemed off. Maybe it was the increased awareness Lisa had learned from Jackson; the fact that she could sense without seeing.

So, she shut her eyes once more and let herself listen. Waves in the distance. Snoring beside her. Her own slow breathing. A larger wave crashing. Then the creak of the screen door near the back. Lisa cursed herself for not being on her toes. She had assumed that this honeymoon would be safe. Nobody knew of their destination, she was pretty sure, aside from one or two Jackson had told. And knowing Jackson, he had made them swear on their lives not to tell.

"Jackson," she whispered softly into his ear.

"Mmmwhaa?" he mumbled back, not moving.

"Someone's in here."

That caught his attention and he was suddenly very awake.

"Stay here."

Jackson slowly sat up, letting his eyes adjust to the blackness around them, and then he grabbed a knife from under his pillow. Lisa rolled her eyes, wishing that she had thought to be more prepared. It was the moments like these that Lisa knew why she was still considered "in training".

Another reason Lisa was still "in training" was the fact that she didn't like to follow instructions. She wasn't one to leave Jackson to fight a battle on his own. So, feeling the flutter of rebellion, Lisa inched out of bed and crept behind Jackson toward the door.

"I thought I told you to _stay_."

He turned around and she could _feel_ his glare in the darkness.

"I'm not a _dog_," she said back, placing her hands on her hips.

Jackson turned back around and eased around a corner. The second he was gone from Lisa's sight, arms wrapped gently around her waist. It was almost a loving embrace, had it been Jackson's arms. Whoever was grabbing her was clearly being delicate on purpose. She squeaked in surprise and the grip around her tightened. She heard the click of a gun cocking and Jackson reappeared.

"Adrian?"

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, Rippner."

"Let go of her before I lodge this knife in your throat."

Lisa could feel the man's hot breath just above her shoulder. He must have been smiling. He inched Lisa backward and flicked on the lights.

"No sense in doing business in the dark, huh, Jackson?"

Lisa flung her head back and let the crown of her skull collide with the man's head. He screamed out in pain and Jackson lunged forward. Still, he seemed completely unaffected by the pain as he nearly threw Lisa to the side and into a corner and aimed his gun at her stomach. Jackson froze instantly.

"Put down the knife, Rippner, or I will make sure you two never have a child together."

Jackson clenched his jaw, but reluctantly dropped the knife.

"Kick it to me."

Jackson did as he was told. Lisa could see the blatant rage in his eyes.

"You know I will kill you for this, don't you?"

"Jackson. Just-"

"Shut up," the man spat, pressing the barrel of the gun harder into her lower stomach.

"If you hurt her in _any_ way-"

"I'll only hurt her if I have to. I've been given strict instructions to not put Lisa in harm's way unless you give me reason to. Understand?"

"What is this for?"

"You'll find out when you're supposed to. For now, I need you to inject yourself with this."

Adrian dug into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out a syringe. He tossed it to Jackson.

"No. No, no, no," Lisa called. "Just… take me or whatever it is you came for, but he is _not_ injecting himself with some mystery fluid."

Jackson simply glared at Adrian, not moving an inch for the syringe.

"It's a sedative. I can't have him coming after us."

"No," she ordered, twisting herself to face Adrian.

She took in his face. He wasn't familiar, but he didn't seem rightly cruel. He was no Cardin.

"We _did_ that once. I damn near killed him. _Take_ me, but he is _not_ taking your word for it."

"Tell you what," Adrian said softly. "You knock him out and come with me. No funny business. He doesn't die, and neither do you or your little bundle of joy."

Lisa grimaced at his sarcasm, and nodded.

"Go."

He shoved Lisa forward, still being surprisingly gentle, and kept the gun aimed at her lower stomach. She approached Jackson sadly. She drew back her arm and Jackson closed his eyes.

"Oh," Adrian interrupted, causing the couple to look at him, "If I come over there and see that he's still conscious, I'll shoot him in the head. And you'd better believe that I'm a better shot than he is."

Lisa turned back to Jackson whose face was emotionless. She felt like she would cry. Scratch that, she _was_ crying; hardly, but a tear slipped down her cheek. This would never be over. They would always be fighting.

"Just do it, Leese," he murmured gently. "I'll come for you. I promise."

"Jackson…"

"Leese. _Do it_. I won't let anything happen to you."

"As sweet as this goodbye is, we've got to get a move on. Knock him out or I'll shoot him up with drugs. Your choice."

Lisa sighed and then punched Jackson on the jaw with as much strength as she could muster. She needed to ensure that he would be unconscious. The last thing she needed to do was watch Jackson be shot right in front of her and then be whisked away to some mystery location. Lisa placed a hand over her mouth as she heard him grunt and then crumble to the floor like a doll. If there was one thing Lisa could do well, it was deliver a beautiful knock-out punch. Drake had been teaching her well.

"Great. Let's go," Adrian said as he checked Jackson.

"What do you _want_?"

"Me?" Adrian grabbed her arm and led her toward the door. "I want my daughter back."

"What do I have to do with that?"

"You're my leverage. A bartering item of sorts."

Lisa wriggled free from his light grip and backhanded him. Adrian growled as he lunged forward, no longer gentle, and hauled Lisa toward the door by her hair.

"You know, I have _two_ of those syringes."

"_Jackson!_"

"You got him good, Lisa. He'll be out for a _while_."

"_Jackson!_"

She was still screaming when Adrian got annoyed and injected her with the syringe full of sedative. Then he caught her as she collapsed and carried her down to the boat that was waiting for him by the dock. The good thing about people is that everyone has a price. For some it's a few dollars. Others it's immunity. And for the poor people tangled in this mess with Ossen? Their price was their loved ones. Some would have to pay.

* * *

Lisa couldn't help but smile. She snuggled back against Jackson on the couch as his mother told a story of him as a child. Jasmine laughed whole-heartedly.

"Classic!" she called.

No doubt Jasmine had heard the story plenty of times before tonight. Jackson was always comfortable with discussing the "good times" back when his mother still lived with them. It was only when a touchy subject emerged did he throw up the fact that she left he and Cole alone to fend for themselves. The wounds hadn't healed. But on nights like this, a third party viewer couldn't tell the difference. Jackson eased forward in his seat, getting ready to stand, when Lisa reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Don't go," she whispered, still smiling.

"I'll be back," he responded, kissing her on the cheek.

"No, don't go."

She could feel the urgency slipping to the surface. She didn't want him to leave. He _couldn't_ leave. If he did, they'd be forever separated. She'd lose him forever; never see him again.

"I'll come for you, I promise."

Those words. A wave of déjà vu washed over Lisa as he stood and walked away, the only trace of him was a fading scent of his cologne on the air. Lisa stood up, beginning to panic, but everyone continued with their jokes and stories as normal. She searched the house frantically. But Jackson was gone.

Hopelessly lost.

She'd never find him.

She'd never see him again.

She woke up screaming.

"We're not there yet, so I hope you're ready for more nap time. Don't worry. It won't hurt the baby."

Lisa struggled against the metal handcuffs that bound her hands and feet. She was hopelessly restrained in her seat on the plane. _A plane_? She tried to look of the window, but she could see nothing but water.

Then there was the prick in her arm and she screamed out against the cloth in her mouth. After that, the world became fuzzy again as she slipped into another lost and lonely dream.

* * *

"Son of a bitch," Jackson mumbled as he idly fingered his jaw.

He drew in a sharp intake of air as his fingers hit the tender spot where Lisa had punched him. That sent him wildly back into the present. He sat up quickly and let the room swim around him before he checked his watch. He'd have to congratulate Drake for doing a fine job of teaching Lisa to hit. Jackson had been out for an hour and a half. He cursed and hefted himself up. By now Lisa was long gone.

He ran over to the bed and dug through the nightstand until he found his knives and his gun. He nearly ripped his cell phone from the wall on his way out to the beach. He'd commandeer one of the boats and get headed back to one of the main islands to catch a plane. He dialed Joe Reisert's number frantically and swore again as there were no boats out on the beach. He'd have to make his way down the beach to one of the main docks.

"Rippner! How goes the honeymoon?"

"Horrible. Joe. Lisa's been taken."

Jackson could tell he was furious simply from the silence that resonated from Joe's end of the phone.

"Who?"

"Adrian. He claims he's working for someone."

Jackson touched his jaw again and cringed. Joe growled into the phone.

"This is ridiculous. Where is she?"

"I have no idea. He had her knock me out and then they left together."

"I know where they are…"

Jackson whirled around and withdrew his gun at the same time, cocking it and pointing it at the man before him.

"Who's there?" Joe questioned.

He was clearly shuffling around on the other end of the phone, probably getting dressed.

"Cardin. What have you done with Lisa?"

Frank Cardin smirked, his gun also pointed at Jackson's head.

"Me? Nothing. I wanted to go off into hiding and live out my life. Instead? Adrian comes and kidnaps my _daughter_."

"If you're lying…"

"Jackson, shoot him," Joe called, not quite hearing the conversation.

"I'm not," Cardin responded. "I know where she is because I know where my daughter is. Vincent Ossen is trying some power-trip, Rippner."

"So why haven't you gone to get her?"

"What's he saying?" Joe asked, huffing into the phone.

"I'll call you back, Joe."

Jackson snapped his phone closed and pocketed it, still keeping his gun trained on Cardin.

"First I had to find out where he was keeping her. Which I did just earlier from Adrian before he knocked me out." Cardin gestured to his bloodied appearance for extra effect. "But I can't do it alone. He's got that place built up as a fortress."

"Ossen is a nobody."

Cardin laughed.

"Then you go. Alone. Have fun dying, Rippner, while you watch Lisa die, too."

Jackson grimaced. The thought of having to pry information from Cardin didn't appeal to him. He just wanted to be back on his honeymoon with his wife. How could this _happen_?

"Put down the gun, Rippner. If I wanted to kill you, I would've done it long before now. I hate to admit it, but I propose we put our differences aside and work together. It's the only way to get back the ones we love…"

Jackson weighed his options. He knew that Cardin was the only person with some inside information. Cardin was the person whose help he needed the most. Jackson lowered his gun reluctantly.

"If this is some kind of trick, Cardin, you'd better believe that you will pay."

Frank Cardin smirked.

"I want my daughter back. It's as simple as that."

"Fine. I'm going to call Joe and then you're going to tell me everything you know."

* * *

**A/N: I know I say it often, but… thanks for keeping up with this! I'm sorry it took me a while to update, but we've been having midterms and papers due at school. Stress has been pretty high. But! How do you guys think Jackson and Cardin will be working together? And Jasmine? And Joe? It's going to be interesting… **


	15. Let The Games Begin

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything having to do with Red Eye. This is all just for kicks and giggles.

Sorry for the length between these updates, guys. There's really no excuse for my slacking. I mean, things have been busy at school, but I'm pretty sure I would've had time to toss you guys a little bone here and there! So I'm sorry. But here you go- Thanksgiving Break has given me ample time for this. Enjoy and I hope you've had / are having a great holiday.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Let the Games Begin_

Jackson kept his gun in his hand as he withdrew his cell phone once more. Just as he was beginning to dial Joe's number, the phone began to ring. Jackson wasn't one to jump, so when the phone began ringing, he simply looked down at it cautiously, then back up to Cardin.

"Answer it," Cardin murmured, nodding towards the phone.

Jackson raised the phone to his ear and pressed "Talk."

"Hello?"

"Well hello there, sunshine. I'm glad you're awake. From what I've heard, your _lovely_ wife can be quite a handful."

"Vincent Ossen. Slime."

Ossen laughed on the other end of the phone and Frank Cardin looked grimly out towards the sea.

"Oh, Jack, Jack, Jack."

Jackson gripped the phone so hard that his knuckles turned white. He _hated_ that name.

"When will you learn that flattery will get you nowhere?"

"Where's Lisa?"

"Lisa? Oh… quick to the point. She's…" Ossen hesitated and then laughed. "She's down for a nap. I'm afraid the trip exhausted her."

"Ossen. You _do_ know that if you hurt her I will kill you, right?"

"Oh, of course. I'm planning on your vengeance, Jack. I'm planning to finally get to hurt you. Knock the king down a few pegs and see my name in lights, so to speak."

"What do you want from me?"

"Well," he sighed, "I guess the formalities are pretty much over. I'm assuming Frank Cardin is there with you?"

"He is."

"Good. Put me on speaker."

Jackson pulled the phone away from his ear and turned on the speaker.

"You're on."

"Good. Hey, Frankie-poo. How's it hangin'?"

Frank turned around and glared at the phone. He and Jackson wished Ossen was there so they could strangle him.

"Get on with it, Ossen. For every minute of my time you waste, it's one more minute I'm going to spend _torturing_ you."

Again Ossen laughed.

"Always so dramatic, Frank. If I remember correctly, the one to be truly worried about would be Rippner or Reisert. And we both know how _that_ went…"

Frank gritted his teeth and turned away from the phone again, holding back his rage.

"Get on with it, Ossen," Jackson growled. "It's us you want, so let's have a trade."

"Well that sounds just peachy, as you would say, Rippner, but I _really_ want to watch you guys squirm."

"You're on one major power trip and you're going to fall hard," Jackson commented.

"Maybe, but I'll be taking you two down with me. Does it comfort you both to know that those women who mean most to you will have to live without you in this big bad world where anyone like me can come along and do extremely horrible things to them… no protection…?"

"I'll _kill_ you!" Frank screamed, lunging for the phone.

Jackson managed to swipe it up before Frank could grab it. The two scuffled over the phone while Ossen laughed.

"That's just great," he called from the phone. "Fight. It makes the game all that much more interesting."

"Game?"

The word left the mouths of Jackson and Frank at the same time. They both paused in their struggle for the phone. Jackson yanked himself free from Cardin's grip and set the phone down on the edge of the bed.

"What game, Ossen?"

"Just a little something I have up my sleeve. You'll be on the run now, boys. So… come and get them."

The line went dead before Jackson could speak. Game? On the run? Who were they on the run from?

* * *

Vincent Ossen closed the phone and looked over at where Lisa glared at him. She was gagged and bound against a black-velvet high-back chair. He looked at her and sighed before removing her gag.

"I hope he kills you slow, you son of a bitch," she spat.

"Well you're still feisty, even after your earlier lesson."

She continued to glare at him though the right side of her face throbbed. He had hit her hard the last time she mouthed off to him like that.

"And I'll stay that way."

Ossen pulled out a gun and held it to her head. Lisa lifted it high but lost her nerve when Ossen shifted he gun to her lower abdomen.

"Not so tough when baby Rippner is in more immediate danger, huh?"

"Better yet," she murmured inches from his face, "I hope I get a chance at you."

Ossen laughed.

"Well honey, be careful what you wish for."

He pulled the trigger and Lisa screamed. Ossen laughed as the gun let out faint clicks.

"Gotcha."

* * *

"Well let's get on the move, Rippner! If anything happens to my daughter while you're sitting here dazed and lost in grief-"

"Thought."

"What?"

"Lost in thought. Calm down, Cardin. You heard Ossen. He wants us. He wants to see us squirm. Killing off Lisa and Maggie would only lead to quick pain."

"So what? I don't want her being manhandled by this freak any longer. Lisa may have just been taken, but my Maggie has been missing since a little after I managed to escape you guys."

"It all seems a bit easy, doesn't it? I mean, you know exactly where he's hiding, and yet Ossen's under the impression we're going to play some sort of lengthy game with him."

"Rippner, I had Adrian at the throat with a knife. He knew I wouldn't hesitate to kill him."

"Or maybe he knew that you _needed_ him. Maybe he and Ossen planned for some sort of ambush by you or me. Maybe he _wants_ us to head to that warehouse."

"Well then, we should go there."

"Fine. But I think we need to go in level-headed."

"Call Joe. If Ossen wants to play, I'm sure we can work out a deal and get a team together."

"By team, you mean putting more of _my_ friends and family in danger."

Cardin took a strong step towards Jackson, but Jackson stood strong, even though he was a few inches shorter than Cardin.

"If you think I don't regret what happened-"

"I'm not entirely sure you do," Jackson snapped.

They were inches from each others' faces when Cardin rolled his eyes and stepped back.

"Who would you rather trust Lisa and your baby's lives with? A team I randomly assembled? A team whose alliance lies with me and who probably helped me to escape? Or a team of people who have just as much at stake here as you do?"

Jackson didn't like it, but Cardin had a point. At least if he got Joe, Jasmine, and Cole on his side, he'd know where they stood. Jackson would be able to trust them with Lisa's life, even if he didn't manage to come out alive…

"Fine."

Jackson picked up the cell phone once more and hurriedly dialed Joe's number.

"Rippner," Joe growled. "You'd better have a damn good explanation for this."

"Cardin's here and he's going to help me get Lisa back."

"Somehow Andy found out Lisa's missing."

Jackson groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ossen," Jackson grumbled.

"Yeah, well, your super-secret honeymoon hasn't helped the case. Andy is convinced that you've kidnapped her."

"Why the hell would I do that to my own pregnant wife?"

"You raped her. Blackmailed her into everything."

"That's bullshit! Talk some sense into him!"

"Yeah. I tried. But it's kind of hard to talk him out of it when he has photographic evidence and the backing of the FBI."

"What? What photos?"

"Pictures of you with a fistful of Leese's hair, tugging her down onto the bed…"

"That's not at all-"

"I know. But Andy doesn't."

"So that's what he meant by 'on the run'. He's sending the FBI after us?"

"Yes. What's your plan, Rippner?"

"Joe. I'm catching the earliest flight possible back to America with Cardin. We'll meet you at Jasmine's. I'll give you a call when we're on our way."

"Right. I'll call everyone and catch a flight up to DC to meet you guys."

"See you soon, Joe. We'll get her back."

"I hope so. And Jackson?"

"Yeah?"

"Be safe with Cardin…"

"Got it."

Jackson closed the phone and was glad that Cardin was already taking the initiative with the flight.

"Who's got the FBI involved?"

"Lisa's cousin, Andy. Ossen has him convinced I'm holding Lisa captive. I've forced her into all of this as a sort of pay back or something."

Cardin shook his head.

"Civilians. So easily convinced."

Jackson sighed. When would all of this be over? He just wanted to live a life with Lisa. Was it all too late?

"Tickets booked through the old system."

"Good," Jackson said, picked up a suit jacket. "I'll go get changed."

"Let the games begin," he heard Cardin call from over his shoulder.

Jackson only hoped he was as good as everyone thought he was. He needed to _win_ this game. Losing meant losing everything that ever mattered to him. Lucky for Jackson, he was good at hunting, and he would do his best to hunt down Ossen and Lisa.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this one was so short, but -as usual- I've been pretty busy. I'm so sorry. I'm trying my best! :) I hope it wet your appetites at least...**


	16. Keep Me Sane

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything having to do with Red Eye. This is all just for kicks and giggles.

Wow. Can we just talk about the continuity flaw I discovered while re-reading Promises Kept? Frank Cardin's original name was Frank Cordin… I am embarrassed and ashamed O.O I hope there's nothing else that's been lingering! I'm sorry!

-Jesscah

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Keep Me Sane_

Lisa let the drug leave her system. Ossen had drugged Lisa once more to move her to somewhere else. Somewhere cold and unwelcoming, from what Lisa could tell. Her mind was still fuzzy, so she didn't dare to open her eyes. She knew the world would swirl around her. She'd gone through enough of the dizzy spells and nausea with her morning sickness; she didn't need any more of it now.

"Is she deaded?" a mousy voice with a slight lisp asked.

"Dead, Hannah. And no," a second, older-sounding voice responded.

"How are you sure?"

"She's breathing. Trust me."

Lisa could've sworn she heard the younger girl puff out air in frustration. Lisa opened her eyes a crack and immediately regretted it.

"She _is_ alive!" she heard the younger girl screech from in front of her.

Lisa couldn't quite focus, so she wasn't sure who these kids were.

"Hannah, quit screaming. Remember the headaches?"

"Oh," the young girl murmured gently. "I'm sorry miss."

Lisa blinked slowly a few times before reaching up and rubbing her eyes. When the room finally came into focus she was surprised. Everything was cold, hard concrete. Only a single fluorescent lamp hung limply overhead. Before her stood the two girls, both in dresses. Lisa assumed they were sisters. One was tall. She had pitch-black eyes and looked about thirteen. The other, the small, lisping, girl, looked to be about eight. She had beautiful blonde waves and pale brown eyes.

"I'm Hannah!" the young girl stated with excitement as she thrust her hand forward for Lisa to shake.

"I'm Lisa," she rasped.

"Here, have some of our water," the older girl said.

"Thanks." Lisa took a gulp then handed it back to her. "And you are?"

"Maggie."

Lisa smiled. It reminded her of her mother.

"What'd you do to get thrown in the joint?" Maggie asked, placing the glass back on a small table.

Lisa smirked.

"Someone wants revenge."

"Same! Mister Ossen says if my daddy does what he's told, we'll get to go to the beach!"

"And what did Mr. Ossen tell your daddy?"

"To kidnap… um... Ripper."

"Rippner?"

"Yeah!"

"That's me, sweetie."

Maggie scoffed and slumped against the wall.

"Well great. If _you've_ managed to be captured, we're lost."

"You know who I am?"

"You're married to Jackson Rippner. Notorious badass. Worked under my dad."

Lisa let the foul language fall to the side. She was more concerned with who was this girl's father.

"Frank Cardin?"

"Yep. That's him." Maggie crossed her arms across her chest. "I hear he nearly killed you?"

"Your… aunt, yes."

Hannah gasped and covered her mouth.

"But that's in the past, right?"

The last thing Lisa wanted were more people that Jackson would have to go up against to find her. Maggie shrugged.

"Daddy just wants me back. I'm guessing Jackson wants you back, too."

"Well, this place is heavily guarded. Maybe they can put their differences aside and work together to get us out of this psycho's basement."

Maggie smirked.

"Yeah, we can hope, right?" She looked down at her hands. "Do you think Jackson will kill my dad?"

"Oh, sweetie, no. What happened before was out of self-preservation. I'm sure we'll all be just fine. Then, when we get out of this, we'll work something out."

Maggie nodded, but she still didn't seem to be entirely convinced. It worried Lisa. Maybe Jackson wouldn't kill Cardin. Maybe he would. Then again, maybe it would be Cardin who would do the killing. Lisa pinched the bridge of her nose and leaned her head back against the cool wall. Voices from outside of the door caused the three girls to look up.

"Bring her to the room down the hall."

The metal door swung open, bleaching the room with intense white light from the hall way. A large man trudged into the room, headed straight for Lisa.

"No! Don't take Miss Lisa!" Hannah screeched.

The man looked disgusted and simply pushed past the small girl. Lisa stared up at him defiantly.

"Get up or I'll drag you out of here."

Lisa spit on his pants leg, but immediately regretted it when the man reached down his wide arm and swept her up over his shoulder. The girls, along with Lisa, were screaming for him to put her down, but the man was made of stone. He hauled Lisa out of the room and slammed the door shut. For all of her training, this was a position Lisa wasn't quite prepared for. Her slightly protruding belly put her slightly off-balance, and this man was huge. Lisa wasn't even sure she could _try_ to choke him. His neck was _huge_. Her hands surely wouldn't fit.

"I can walk," she said calmly, trying to reason with him.

The man grumbled, and continued carrying her down the hall. They stopped outside of another room and he shoved the door open and flung Lisa inside, barely giving her time to catch herself before he pushed her further inside.

"She's _pregnant_ you idiot! Be _careful_!"

It was a woman's voice. Lisa saw the man roll his eyes at the corner and she turned to see who she would _now_ be rooming with.

"_Shannon_?"

Lisa's jaw nearly dropped as the door slammed behind her. Jackson's mother looked worse for the wear. She'd apparently put up a fight; a stronger fight than Lisa, unless they were just being "gentle" because she was pregnant.

"Hey, sweetie," she called, opening her arms for a hug.

Lisa wandered over to her and embraced her.

"What are you doing here?"

Shannon shrugged and flicked a bit of hair off of her shoulder.

"I got here sometime this morning. Some men showed up as I was headed in to work and nabbed me."

"Did you hear from Jackson?"

"Not him directly. I spoke with Cole. I'm so _glad_ to see you, sweetie. I was so worried about where they were holding you in this hell hole."

"Just down the hall. There are two little girls in there…"

Shannon sighed and shook her head.

"This is just bad business. They haven't hurt you, have they?"

"Just drugged a little… and that guy," Lisa said, nodding over her shoulder towards the door, "tossing me in here like I'm a puppet."

"Well. At least we're together now, right? We have to make sure we stay healthy."

Lisa laughed.

"What's funny?"

"Stay healthy? You do know that this psycho, Ossen, is trying to kill all of us, right? You and I? And those girls? We're all bait in some elaborate trap."

"Oh sweetie. We'll get through it."

Her icy hand fell softly on top of Lisa's. It was cold, but Lisa felt the comfort beneath it and smiled.

"I'm glad you're here, Shannon. Keep me sane."

"Of course."

* * *

"And he's here _why_?"

Frank Cardin threw daggers with his eyes at Kim Rader across the table. Kim narrowed her own eyes and straightened her shoulders. To the untrained eye, Rader would look like a young rookie. She still had her hair curled the same exact way she did when Lisa first met her on the Red Eye flight. Her subtle makeup made her look even younger. But, everyone sitting in the room knew that she was a deadly firecracker and not one to be messed with.

"He's here," Jackson interrupted with a level voice as he tried to defuse Rader's anger, "because he's going to help us."

Rader snorted and leaned back in her chair.

"Oh really? He's going to help us? Wasn't he _just_ trying to kill the vast majority of us?"

"You always were one for the dramatic, Kim," Cardin stated smoothly.

Rader scowled at his use of her first name. It was too childish in her mind and she demanded the full respect that everyone else received.

"He's got just as much to stake as we do and we're in the majority here."

"And how are we to know he's not still mingling with Ossen and this isn't just some elaborate trap?" Jasmine asked.

She had her long hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and her makeup was dark and fierce. Jackson knew her well enough to know she was putting on heirs. This was her territory and this was beyond serious.

"Ossen's kidnapped his daughter and is holding her along with Lisa."

Cardin remained still and silent. He was too proud to show emotion to those he thought himself better than. Nothing was said.

"So if we're done with the questioning, I'd love to get on with our plan of action," Cardin said.

"I think _you_ should sit back and let _us_ get on with our plan of action. You can just come along for the ride. If we want your twisted opinion, we'll ask for it," Cole spat.

Then there was the resounding sound of a fist slamming down on the table and everyone looked to the opposite head of the table across from Jackson. Joe Reisert was sitting there, nostrils flaring, fists clenched, and eyes wide with rage.

"You're _all_ wasting time. My _daughter_ is out there somewhere, locked in the hands of some psycho and god only knows what's happening to her at this very moment and what _will_ happen to her. You young agents need to show some respect for Cardin. He's done horrible things, but he's been running this business after his father and he knows what he's doing. And you, Cardin, need to respect _these_ kids. They're the _best_ at what they do, regardless of what you think. If something happens to Lisa because you ignorant fools want to sit here and bicker between yourselves, I will personally _kill_ you all. Do you understand me?"

Nearly everyone had looked down at their hands in shame. Jackson remained staring intently at Joe. His eyes were bloodshot from an obvious lack of sleep. His hands were shaking with a mixture of rage and fear. Jackson knew exactly what it felt like. Even Jackson found himself snapping at people more easily and drawing back into himself just as he had been up until he found Lisa. This was more serious. Multiple lives are at stake.

"Let's all agree to settle these problems _after_ we get the girls back, okay?" Henry Chapel asked.

Jackson remarked him with curiosity and William Drake nodded to him with admiration. Henry had grown. He'd been hitting the gym, and he was no longer smaller than Jackson. He stood taller than him by two inches, and had enough bulk to face Jackson, if he felt it necessary. Still, Henry needed to work on his confidence. Even after he asked the question of the group, a slight red flush rose to his cheeks as he second-guessed himself.

"Great idea, Henry," Jackson stated.

Henry visibly relaxed. Lisa was often telling Jackson to ease up on Henry as he was trying desperately to gain Jackson's approval. Jackson cleared his throat, bringing the attention from everyone's hands up to his stern face. Regardless of the chain of authority sitting at the table, it was clear that Jackson Rippner was in charge. No questions asked.

"I should point out now that things could get bloody. Things can go wrong. You're obviously the ones recommended to me and the ones I trust most with Lisa's life, but I completely understand if some of you don't want to take the risk I'm asking of you."

Some of the agents Jackson wasn't as close with shrank down into their seats, having only attended this meeting out of force by the higher-ups. Fingernails clipped on the table and a small woman sighed.

"Well," she started in a deep southern drawl, "If you're too chicken for it, y'all should just leave now."

She reminded Jackson of Lisa, if she were blonde and from somewhere in the Deep South. Several people took the hint and left the room quickly and silently. This left the remaining group of people who personally knew Lisa, and the small, southern, girl who seemed to be itching for a fight. He'd need each and every one of these people to keep him sane.

"And you are?" Frank Cardin asked.

"Delta Adair," she slipped out slowly.

"Specialty?" Jackson questioned, eagerly.

He had been trying to place her from the moment she first spoke up. Whatever she did, she could do it without messing up that manicure of hers. She smirked as she answered.

"Hand-to-hand combat."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Absolutely, I'm sure. I never did like that little weasel, Ossen." She continued to smirk as she played with her manicured nails. They were blood-red. "I'll kill him for ya, if you gimme the chance."

Joe eyed her. He had heard of her. A sassy little woman from… was it Tennessee? He believed that was where she came from. That means she was ruthless. The base in Tennessee was run by Cameron Watts and he was notorious for his hand-to-hand combat skills. Nearly everyone from that base specialized in killing with their bare hands.

"We'll see," Jackson commented, pulling a folder towards him and opening it. "Your skills might be useful elsewhere."

In all reality, Jackson wasn't sure what he would have her doing. He still wasn't sure what the team would be going up against, or if Ossen knew about his ideas of assembling a team. Would that be against the rules? No rules had been set forth, yet… right?

"Alright. So here's what we know…"

* * *

**A/N: Okay. So it's a little long (yay?) but I'm snowed in my dorm.**


	17. Everyone but Me

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything having to do with Red Eye. This is all just for kicks and giggles.

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Everyone but Me

* * *

_

"He'll come for us," Lisa reassured the young girls.

After some persuasion, she had finally convinced Ossen to allow she and Shannon visits with Hannah and Maggie. They were too young to be subjected to things like this alone. Maybe the insane bastard actually had a heart… but Lisa doubted it. She doubted it even more once the guards came and hauled her into a completely different room without warning.

"Let _go_ of me," she spat, ripping her wrists from their hands.

They left without a word and slammed the door behind her.

"Just wait," she called. "Just _wait_ for that moment when you slip up."

She wanted to tell them that she'd kill them, but she still wasn't sure. The only time she had been driven to that point was when she thought Keefe had killed Jackson. She was no killer. She wasn't sure it was even in her anymore.

The door swung open again and Ossen stepped in. He shut it easily behind him, unlike the guards.

"Hello, Lisa," he quipped happily from the door.

Lisa lifted her chin and looked at him with disgust.

"Go rot somewhere, Ossen."

He chuckled and gestured towards a golden velvet loveseat behind her. Lisa had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed the luxury of this room. Amber lighting blanketed them. A small end table was covered in glasses and things to drink. Ossen, himself, took a seat in the chair diagonal from the loveseat. Lisa continued to stand.

"Sit," he asked. When she refused, he barked it out more as a command. She sat. "Good," he murmured.

"What the hell do you want?"

The smirk on his thin face disgusted Lisa.

"Well, I'd _love_ to have a lot of things. But, fate seems to be granting me at least _one_ simple wish."

"And that is?"

"You."

Lisa laughed. It was the only way for her to cover her fear. Plus, she _did_ find it genuinely funny that this imitation of a man wanted _her_. As _if_.

"Is something funny about that?"

"Hilarious, actually."

She continued to laugh so hard that tears began to slip from her eyes while Ossen watched. She could just make out his blurry form as he fumed near her. Eventually he snapped.

"STOP. LAUGHING."

He sat rigidly in his chair, leaning closer towards her. Lisa immediately fell silent and wiped furiously at her tears. She pressed herself against the loveseat, trying to create more distance between them. He was at least three feet away, but somehow it just didn't seem like enough.

"That's the ultimate fate," he let out in a sigh, finally calming himself. "Jackson completes his tasks only to arrive and see that Jackson completes his tasks only to arrive and see that you have committed the ultimate betrayal. It will crush his soul and show everyone else I am _that_ much more in-control."

Lisa sniffed and brushed a stray hair back behind her ear.

"There's one problem you haven't seem to have considered."

"Oh?"

"I'm carrying _his_ baby. He knows I'm true to _him_ and always will be."

"Well that's just one tiny kink we can easily resolve."

Something in his tone made Lisa shudder. She changed the subject, steering it away from the more dangerous one.

"You can never make me love you."

Ossen laughed.

"In time, you'll find I can do all that I want and more. But, in the meantime, all I need is for you to be a good actress."

"Fat chance."

Ossen smirked.

"Oh? Because the life of your child depends on it."

Lisa gasped and her hand reflexively flew down to her stomach.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I would. It'd effectively sever any ties you have to him. One less worry, in my book. But, if you behave, I might even let you keep the little bastard."

Lisa narrowed her eyes. Her instincts kicked in and she wanted so-badly to attack him. Threatening a mother's child?

"I'll kill you," she murmured in that eerily-calm voice that only Jackson and her father knew as a _bad_ sign.

"Sure you will, _love_. I'll have the guards set you up in your new room. Wouldn't want you sharing the plans with the little ones until it's time for your grand show, would we?"

He turned his back and headed for the door. Lisa remembered her many lessons on staying silent and she reached the end table just as Ossen knocked on the door and it opened. She grabbed two of the bottles, flinging them at the guard by the door. It shattered in his face and he fell limply on the floor. The other hit Ossen on the shoulder and he screamed out in pain and rage.

"You _bitch_!"

Lisa snatched another bottle as he ran towards her and slammed it against the table. Half of the bottle shattered while the jagged end remained in her hand. She charged at him. Ossen's eyes grew wide as she slashed at him, narrowly missing his neck.

"Come _back_," she screamed.

She reached out as he turned to flee, and managed to grab a handful of his hair, tugging him back hard against her body. Before he could fight back, she lifted the jagged end and pressed it hard against his throat. A small twinge of blood dribbled from the tip when Ossen swallowed.

"You just made a fatal mistake, Lisa."

"Shut your mouth and bring me upstairs. Walk."

They stopped at the guard's unconscious and bloodied form to pick up his gun and taser. Then, slowly, Ossen led Lisa upstairs. She tased any stray guards on their way upstairs, threatening to kill Ossen unless they put their weapons down. The true obstacle came when she made her way upstairs and out the front.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," she heaved.

Her chest felt like it would cave in from defeat. They were on another small island. She could see nothing around by trees and sand.

"Where are we?" she asked, digging the glass deeper into Ossen's throat.

"A private island of mine I bought a few years back. Wonderful pay, as I'm sure you know."

Lisa moved the glass, causing him to cringe.

"Give me your phone. _Now_, or I'll take it off of your very dead body."

Ossen dug carefully into his pocket and handed her a small cell phone.

"What are you going to tell him?" His voice raised in pitch as he tried to mimic her. "Oh Jackson _help_. I'm trapped on some island somewhere! Blah, blah, blah!"

Lisa hit him in the head with the phone ad backed them up towards the water. She hadn't seen any other guards yet, but she knew they had to be somewhere, or awakening at least. Lisa dialed Jackson's cell phone.

"Hello?" he answered groggily.

Lisa looked down at the phone in surprise.

"See? He's been sleeping instead of looking for you."

"Shut _up_!"

Lisa gave him a quick slash with the glass, sending Ossen falling forward in the sand, clutching his neck. It wasn't a fatal wound. Lisa wasn't sure if she'd still need him. She threw the glass at him and pulled out the gun.

"Lisa?"

She released the safety and pointed it at him with shaky hands. _Remember your training_, she told herself.

"Jackson?"

"Lisa, is that you? Where are you?"

"Jackson, I have no idea. I… I managed to-"

Ossen began standing, rage building inside of him. Lisa took a step back.

"Kneel!" she shouted. "Or I'll kill you right _here!_"

A lone guard stumbled out of the house and looked around before he began heading for the beach. Ossen smiled. Lisa fired quickly at the guard, who dropped. Ossen seemed surprised, though he continued to smirk.

"Lisa! Are you there?"

"I'm here! I shot a guard! Jackson, I'm on an island somewhere!"

Lisa pointed the gun at Ossen's head.

"_Where_ are we?"

"On my island-"

Lisa backhanded him with the butt of the gun and Ossen spat out blood.

"I'll _shoot_ you!"

"Lisa! What do you see?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Just water. Trees. This small white house."

She was on the verge of crying.

Two more guards appeared and charged towards the beach. She put the gun to Ossen's temple, tears beginning to run down her cheek.

"Stop! Or I'll kill him!"

The guards slowed down, but continued to advance.

"Put your weapons down! I _mean_ it!"

One guard tossed his weapon out into the sand, but the other continued to approach.

"Stay back!"

That's when Lisa felt the burn in her leg. Ossen had sliced open her calf with the glass. She screamed out, dropping the phone, and shot the two guards. It was always something that she was _great_ at; shooting. She hated having to do it, but she was in self-preservation mode now.

Ossen lifted the glass to her abdomen and Lisa held her breath.

"Lisa?" came Jackson's voice from the phone.

He sounded terrified and distant.

"Put down the gun, Lisa," Ossen commented calmly, spitting out another bit of blood into the tan sand.

"Put down the glass," she murmured.

Why was she being so risky? He could seriously injure her and make her lose the child if she didn't put down the gun. Ossen slowly reached over and picked up the gun.

"Rippner."

"Ossen you-"

"Listen to me. I'm holding a _very_ sharp piece of glass to your _lovely_ wife's stomach… _please_ tell her to put down the gun so I don't have to do anything brash…"

He held the phone up for Lisa to take. She snatched it from his hand and pressed the gun harder into Ossen's temple.

"Jackson," she whined.

"Leese. I'm coming."

"He'll kill you. _Please_."

"Leese." His voice dropped low and Ossen cocked his head, trying desperately to listen. "Stay on the line. I'm trying to trace it, okay?"

"Give me the phone, Lisa," Ossen cooed. "Give me the phone and you can see your baby's eyes."

Lisa's throat burned. She wanted to give in to his demands. She also wanted to kill him. Yes, kill. He had pushed her limits and now she not only held her own life in her hands, but her unborn child's, Jackson's, and whoever he brought with him to save her. There were also two little girls still locked in the basement of that house and Shannon to worry about.

"No," she whispered. She took a deep breath. "Drop the glass."

Another guard emerged from the house and Ossen smiled.

"Make your move. It just might be your last."

"Yours, too."

She tilted the gun down and shot him in the chest, right beneath the collar bone. Another shot rang out and Jackson heard the phone plop into the sand.

"_L__eese_!"

Hurried, erratic, breathing. Another shot rang out. Jackson pinched his eyes shut. This couldn't be happening. The trace was so close. How could she risk it? How could she sacrifice herself like that? Didn't she know that he'd _find_ her, no matter how long it took?

Lisa stared over at the cell phone. Jackson was still on the line. Ossen was lying next to her, choking.

"Find me," she called weakly. "Please find me."

Lisa hadn't been counting, but she was sure that these last two guards were the last. She raised the gun with shaky hands from where she laid in the sand and shot the first two times before he went down. The second guard was approaching quickly.

"I'm on strict orders not to kill you," he called, noticing her aim faltering. "But I will if I have to."

Lisa didn't even call out. She lifted the gun with great difficulty. She had never remembered it being so heavy. She aimed, and fired her final bullet before she let her head fall back down into the sand. She was exhausted. She only prayed that her bullet found its mark.

"_Leese? Answer me!_"

Lisa just breathed slowly. She was so tired. She wasn't sure where the bullet had hit her. Her adrenaline was pumping too much to feel the pain of anything. She just knew that sleep sounded pretty great right now. Jackson would complete the trace and everyone would be safe. _Everyone but me_, she thought.

She could still hear Jackson's shouts from the phone, though she wasn't sure where it was. Ossen had long since stopped choking. _Good_, she thought. _Maybe he'll be dead_. Jackson was no longer shouting at Lisa. He was screaming orders at others.

"I'll come for you," she heard finally. "I'm coming, Leese. Hold on. _Please don't leave me_."

She heard the line click dead and she smiled. _Good. He's coming. He's finally coming._ She thought back to all the times Jackson had saved her. Body and soul. She thought back to their first meeting and smiled again. He was so handsome in his navy suit. So smooth and charming. Then so evil; but not really.

"Oh Jackson," she rasped out sleepily.

His name was the last thing she spoke.

* * *

**A/N: Whaaaaaaaaaaat? I, myself, am confused as to whyyyy this chapter went this way. I hope it's not too disappointing. I had a completely different path for things to travel on, but… I don't know. I thought Lisa needed a moment to shine, I guess. It came out of nowhere. I'm dazed. O.O**


	18. Dead

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything having to do with Red Eye. This is all just for kicks and giggles.

* * *

I hope everyone had a lovely and safe New Year!

Thanks for sticking with me _this far_! I've surprised myself by actually keeping the story going! And thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. Sorry I left everyone with that cliffy… haha. I was enjoying the last moments of 2010 Anyway. Now I figured out where this new direction is taking me, so on with the story!

-Jesscah

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Dead._

Jackson had his head pressed up against the glass of the helicopter. Onnie, who was flying, continued to look over at him, worried.

"Jackson, we'll make it," he said into the microphone in his helmet.

Jackson didn't even move or acknowledge that he had heard Onnie. Then he sparked and pointed to a small dot off in the horizon.

"There! It's over there!"

Onnie dipped the helicopter, changing their course just slightly. It nearly broke his heart to hear the recording Jackson had of their phone call. For Jackson's sake, he hoped that Lisa was alive and well. He couldn't bear to see Jackson's newfound heart broken. He also feared for all of them if something happened to her.

As the island became larger and larger, the team readied themselves for any kind of obstacles they might encounter. Guns were loaded, equipment strapped on, and deep breaths were taken all while no one spoke.

"Land right on the beach, Onnie," Jackson said, motioning to the pale sand just below them. "They know we're coming anyway, so we don't need the element of surprise."

Onnie nodded and set the helicopter down on the beach. Everyone sprung from the copter, anticipating a bombardment. No one came. No shots were fired. Jackson led the group forward, gun cocked and raised, even though he was a "terrible shot". They progressed down the beach, fanning out.

"I'm heading for the building to look for others," Cardin proclaimed.

"I'll come with ya," Delta commented cooly.

Jackson nodded. He didn't care what Cardin did. He only needed him around when he had much-needed intel. Now, Lisa had given him what he needed to find them all and Cardin could go rot, for all he cared. _Hell_, Jackson thought as he inspected a distant form in the sand, _He should be lucky if I don't snap and slit his throat for everything he's done_. Rader broke off from the group to follow them inside, as did Joe. But Jackson suddenly realized that the form lying in the sand was Lisa.

"It's Lisa!" he called, breaking out into a run towards her.

Joe, of course, turned and ran after him, as fast as he could. Onnie and Henry bolted after them, too, with Henry hauling a medical pack. Jackson nearly collapsed next to her. He fell to his knees in the sand next to her. There wasn't much blood. From what he could tell, she had merely been grazed in the leg and grazed just above her shoulder, near her neck. He wanted to cry, he was so happy. A few more inches to the left and the bullet would have hit Lisa in a main artery and she would have surely bled out. Jackson leaned down and put his ear to her mouth as he felt beneath her jaw for a pulse.

"She's _alive_," he shouted as the others arrived. "Lisa, sweetie, I'm here. We're here," he murmured to her, pushing her curls back from her face where the wind had blown them.

"I'll call the medics and tell them to step on it. I'm surprised they're not here already," Onnie said.

He wandered a few paces away and pulled out a cell phone. Henry began digging through the small medical kit he had brought along and began dressing Lisa's wounds.

"Why is she not responding?" Jackson asked no one in particular, still stroking Lisa's cheek.

Henry paused, dug in the medical bag, and then pulled out a small bottle of water.

"Try this," he instructed as he tossed the bottle at Jackson. "If I'm correct, she's very dehydrated and she's been out in the sun for a few hours now. Plus, she went through a pretty rough ordeal. She needs to rest and get out of the sun."

Jackson looked at her. _Really_ looked at her. She did look a little worse for wear. Her skin had already begun turning pink. She was so fair skinned that it took no time for her to burn. He lifted her head gently, being cautious of her shoulder wound. It looked more gruesome than it really was, Jackson noticed. She'd be fine, right? Their child would be fine…

He uncapped the bottle and opened Lisa's mouth slightly. He let the water slowly drip into her mouth. She swallowed, but it was a weak attempt at swallowing. She coughed and sputtered, but remained unconscious.

"Easy," Henry called. "Not too much or she'll get sick."

Jackson's eyebrows furrowed. Was this kid being condescending? Then he let himself breathe. No. Henry cared for Lisa, too. He needed to give him a break. Wasn't that what Lisa was always saying? Jackson took a deep breath to clear his head. He knew he was just edgy because his wife was shot and unconscious on a beach.

"The medic is on the way," Onnie stated, coming to stand over Lisa.

His large shadow managed to block some of the sun from her and Jackson smiled. He dripped a few more drops of water into her mouth and gave her ample time to swallow.

"Where's Ossen?"

"Gone."

Then Onnie's shadow shifted and Joe looked over, slightly worried.

"Hey!" he shouted. "Where's everyone else?"

Onnie took a large step away from Lisa's body and Joe stood, following suit. Jackson looked and saw Cardin with his daughter in tow and Delta Adair. No sign of his mother and no sign of Rader. He held onto Lisa and set the water down in the sand.

"Something's not right," he murmured to Henry.

Henry finished the last of the bandages on Lisa's shoulder and glanced over at the group. They broke out into a run for the helicopter.

"No!" many voices called at once.

Joe and Onnie took off towards the helicopter, guns drawn. Cardin tugged his daughter behind him roughly while Delta started the chopper.

"Stop or we'll shoot all of you! Including your daughter!" Onnie shouted.

The little girl looked shocked, but Onnie was only bluffing. He would do a lot of things, but hurt a little girl who was dragged into this situation innocently was not one of them. Cardin drew out a gun and pointed at Joe and Onnie, holding his daughter in front of him as a form of protection.

"You wouldn't dare. She's just a kid."

"Get her out of the helicopter. We'll all climb in and fly back together," Onnie offered.

Cardin laughed.

"Fat chance. I know you are all waiting for the right moment to either take me in or take me out and it's not happening."

"But daddy," Maggie interjected, trying in vain to wiggle free, "We can't just leave miss Lisa here. Those men hurt her pretty badly."

She pointed a small finger to where Jackson sat raging in the sand.

"Shut up, Maggie. Leave this to the adults."

She steamed in his arms.

"Ready!" Delta shouted out to Cardin.

"You get in that helicopter and we'll find you and kill you," Joe commented slowly.

"Let's go!" Delta shouted.

"Shut up!" Onnie called to her. "So much for allegiance!"

"My allegiance lies with whoever has the better offer, Onshesa," she called with a smirk. "And right now, you have a medical team coming. You're little friend will be fine."

He grimaced at the thought of Lisa. He hadn't had the chance to see just how "fine" she was doing. Cardin turned quickly and disappeared into the chopper with his daughter perched on his lap. It disgusted everyone that he would use his own daughter as a form of protection.

"You'd better enjoy the head start," Joe called. "Because when I catch you, I _will_ kill you."

Cardin didn't smile. He simply nodded and placed a helmet on his head. Jackson willed the chopper to explode in the sky. His anger raged inside of him more than he had ever felt before. He wanted to go out on a killing spree. He and Joe would hunt down Cardin. And he would kill him slowly. Jackson saw black. And then he saw Henry's face in front of his own.

"Jackson?"

"What," he bit out.

"Breathe."

Jackson followed Henry's eyes down to where Jackson's hands were clutching his knife.

"Breathe," he repeated.

Jackson took a breath. And then he took another. And then he heard a whimper.

"Lisa?"

He looked down at her. She was still unconscious, but she was his anchor. She was his reason for everything he did now. She was his reason to get out of this business once and for all, and he'd be damned if he wasn't taking her with him. In the distance, he saw the medical team approaching in another helicopter.

"Go check on the others, Henry. I'll watch Lisa," he murmured softly.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine once she's fine."

For once Jackson actually smiled at Henry and Henry knew that he would be alright. He rose slowly and ran with Onnie back into the building to check on the others. Joe returned to Jackson's side.

"I'm going to kill him," Jackson muttered to Joe. "Slowly."

"No you're not."

Jackson looked up at him, slightly angered.

"What do you mean?"

"You're young. You're about to start a family. And you still have a promise to keep." He pointed to Lisa. "You leave her? You hurt her. Leave Cardin to me."

Jackson nodded. He watched the building carefully until eventually Onnie emerged supporting Rader. She looked a little out of it. Shannon emerged slowly behind them. She looked disturbed at the amount of blood and bodies scattered around them.

The medical chopper came and everyone squeezed inside. Shannon reached over and grabbed Jackson's hand. He looked down at their linked hands and then back up to her. She smiled and ran her thumb across the top of his hand just as she had when he was a child. Just as she had before she left. It was a false smile. Jackson felt chills run up his spine and he pulled his hand from hers. No. Henry said she'd be fine. Lisa _would_ be fine, damn it.

* * *

"What about Ossen?"

"Well, we only found Cardin's daughter. I didn't see Adrian's daughter anywhere in that place, and your mother claimed there was a second child there. A younger child."

Jackson pinched the bridge of his nose. Rader was trying to piece together what was to be done with Ossen and Adrian.

"Look. We can discuss this later and-"

"No!" Jackson snapped.

Rader stood up and walked over to where Jackson sat in his chair at his desk. She slapped him hard across the face, causing his eyes to turn icy with rage.

"_You_ need to not talk to me like that, Jackson. You need to take a break for crying out loud. We've been over this and over this. Adrian is the only logical way that Ossen could've escaped. He took his daughter with him. The end."

"But _why_ would he help Ossen? Why not just take his daughter and leave?"

"Who knows! Maybe he owed Adrian money!"

"I don't think we're finished," Jackson sighed. "When will all the _shit_ stop?"

"Jackson. Go lie down. You look like shit."

He groaned, but Rader looked as if she would slap him again. He already had a blazing headache and she could hit pretty hard when she wanted to. He nodded and left the room, heading up to his empty bedroom. It just wasn't the same since Lisa wasn't here. It lacked personality. It lacked warmth.

Jackson walked over to the balcony and stood on the edge. It was getting chilly. He heard leaves snapped and what sounded like a woman whispering profanities to someone. He grabbed his knife and flicked it open, taking a step back to flatten himself against the house. Then she emerged.

"I swear I'll kill ya in a heartbeat, and you know I can do it in a blink."

There, heading from the woods behind Jackson's house was Delta Adair, pushing along a beaten and bound Frank Cardin.

"Stop right there," Jackson called, stepping forward and standing up straight.

Delta looked up and squinted in the setting sun. Her hair looked golden. She smiled.

"Rippner!" she called. "I brought ya a present!"

She threw Cardin forward so he fell on his stomach in the grass.

"Quit shouting before my neighbors come out, you idiot," he called down to her. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you both right now."

"I don't give a flying care what you wanna do with this," she said, nudging Cardin with her boots.

"And you? What should I do with _you_?"

"He knocked out Rader. I was next if I didn't offer my help. His baby girl is safe at my facility in Tennessee. I hated him back when he was in-charge. I also brought along another friend…"

She whistled and Jackson readied himself for an attack. Instead, Adrian emerged from the trees and looked up at Jackson sheepishly. He was afraid and Jackson loved it. He _should_ be afraid after all he did.

"Well hell," he called. "Would you guys mind waiting just a second while I go grab my gun? How does an old-school firing squad sound to everyone?"

Adrian frowned and Jackson could see him beginning to sweat. Cardin simply moaned on the grass. He was defeated. Delta, on the other hand, smiled up at him.

"He… He has my daughter," Adrian stated almost so softly that Jackson couldn't hear.

"Oh yeah?" Jackson leaned forward on the balcony railing. "And just how did he escape with a small child in tow being injured?"

"I'm not sure. But he did. And I just want her back."

"And you want my help?"

"It would be appreciated."

"No. I'm out of the business, in-case you all haven't heard."

"You were just about to shoot us," Delta said, still smirking. "I don't see that as outta the business, Rippner."

"This is personal," he growled. "My wife might lose our _baby_."

Jackson felt himself beginning to lose it. He uttered the words he had avoided over the past few nights.

"Don't let me lose mine," Adrian begged.

Jackson heard the back door open and Delta's eyes grew wide. Adrian began to slink back into the trees.

"No, don't," Delta said.

Jackson simply saw the tip of the gun beneath him before the shots rang out.

* * *

**A/N: Alright. So I'm hoping that wasn't _too_ horrible... I'm hoping to wrap up this story pretty soon so I can pursue some of my own stuff. Hopefully we'll get some closure soon haha. I keep changing what happens next when I'm writing what the current plan is, and so it keeps adding more on. *shrugs* I just hope y'all like it! Thanks _so much_ for sticking with me this far. It means the world to me. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, too. **


	19. Better Than Alive

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything having to do with Red Eye. This is all just for kicks and giggles.

I hope y'all liked that wonderful cliffy at the end… who got shot? Who was shooting? :P We'll find out in a few minutes….

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

_Better Than Alive_

**15 Hours Later…**

Lisa woke up with a sharp intake of breath. She ached all over. Her eyelids were heavy, but she forced herself to open them. The overhead lights in the room were off, but the small side lamp was on.

"Hello?" she croaked out.

She heard a chair push back. Then her father was at her side and grabbing her hand. She smiled, but she was confused. Where was Jackson?

"Hey, sweetie. How are you feeling?"

"Achy. What happened?"

"Too much. You just need to rest."

"Where's Jackson?"

"I sent him away. He needed a break. I have no idea where he is now."

"Well call him."

"His phone is off."

Lisa frowned. That wasn't like him at all, especially not with her hurt and in the hospital.

"He never has his phone off…"

"I know. We're looking for him, honey. Don't worry yourself."

"I have to worry, dad," she said, licking her dry lips. "There's clearly something wrong."

She went to sit up and Joe pushed her gently back down. It wasn't difficult considering the fact that she was still gaining her strength back.

"I know you want to go home, but you need a bit more rest before they'll clear you."

"He might be there, dad."

Joe sighed.

"What?" she asked.

"You break my heart sometimes. You know that, right?"

"What?"

"He's gone. Andy arrested him."

Lisa's eyes grew wide and she shot up in bed, regardless of Joe's protests.

"_What? What happened?_"

"Lisa. Please calm down," Joe begged.

"Calm down? We have to _do_ something!"

"He's been taken under the control of the CIA. I'm trying to pull some strings with some old friends, honey. But there's no telling how it will go… they want him."

"Call them and tell them to let him go! Tell them to just leave us alone!"

"Lisa. I wish it was that easy…"

She began to cry. This was so far from the life she wanted that she wondered what she had done to deserve all of this.

* * *

**15 Hours Earlier…**

Jackson hung his head as he watched Cole step from the house and shoot Frank Cardin several times. Delta stood, staring at Cole, with her hands raised in the air. Cole pointed the gun at Aidan and Jackson called for him to stop. Aidan stood still, as did Cole, neither sure of whom he was talking to.

"I didn't mean for things to go this far," Adrian called.

Cole pointed the gun at his face, waiting for the command.

"No one ever does," Cole muttered.

Rader slowly emerged from the house.

"He has a kid, Cole."

Cole grumbled, and then whacked Adrian across the face with the gun. He slumped down in the crunchy leaves at the edge of the trees. Delta still stood with her hands raised, confused as to what to do next. She was trapped.

"What's the plan?" Cole called.

Jackson felt empowered. He held the lives of three people in his hands. Adrian, Adrian's daughter, and Delta. Sirens were sounding in the distance, no doubt heading the house. Cole looked worried and pointed the gun at Delta.

"Wait," Jackson called.

He ran down the steps and out into the yard with the rest of them. He grabbed the gun from Cole's hand, aimed at Delta's hand, and shot. For once he easily hit his mark. She cried out in pain and folded over in half, squeezing her hand against her stomach.

"Now go. Both of you."

He kept the gun trained on Delta. Cole and Rader looked at each other and then back to Jackson, both saying "no".

"Yes. Get out of here."

"No, Jackson. We can handle the police. You go back to Lisa."

Jackson pointed the gun at his brother and Rader gasped. Cole simply glared at him.

"Don't point that thing at me unless you plan on using it," he growled.

"Move," Jackson commanded. "Leave. I'll be fine."

Finally Rader and Cole lamented and took off into the woods. Delta kept taking in sharp breaths of air.

"I can't believe ya shot me!"

"Shut up," he muttered. "Help me get Adrian to the car."

The sirens got closer.

"I've never been shot before!"

"_Get Adrian. Now_."

He pointed the gun at her again. She whimpered in reluctance. She was no longer tough now that she was injured. Jackson was disgusted in her. Together they began to drag Adrian's unconscious form towards the car just as the police arrived.

"_Freeze Rippner_!"

Jackson turned and glared at the man who dared to call him out. He felt invincible. It was Andy. He was decked out head-to-toe in protective armor with a small force of guns trained on Jackson and Delta.

"Drop the gun!" another officer shouted.

"Do what they say, Rippner," Delta whispered. "We'll get out alive, at least."

"We're not going to tell you again!" Andy called.

Jackson considered this for what seemed like forever. But, he couldn't leave Lisa completely alone. At least if he did what Delta suggested, he could make a great escape. He'd be alive. He'd see her again.

Jackson dropped the gun and raised his hands. The police swarmed in on him and took him down easily. He didn't fight back.

* * *

** 15 Hours Later…**

"I'm going to ask you _one more time._ What did you do with Lisa?" Andy asked.

"She's in a medical facility. Just as I've told you," Jackson responded calmly.

The door to the interrogation room opened and a tall man with broad shoulders sauntered in. He pulled off his sunglasses smoothly. He looked to be Jackson's age.

"What is this?" Andy asked.

"This," the man said, walking over to Jackson and pulling him up roughly from the chair. "Is our fugitive now."

"Oh, no. He needs to tell me where my cousin is!"

The man snorted and began hauling Jackson towards the door where two other men were waiting.

"I don't think so, Andrew. You see, we've had our eye on this guy for a _while_. He's _ours_."

With that, he dragged Jackson out of the police station and shoved him into a black SUV.

"To what do I owe this honor?" Jackson asked once they started driving.

One of the other men glared at him.

"No questions," he commanded.

The man who had dragged Jackson out of the police station held up his hand. He was in charge.

"We've been watching you for a while, Rippner," he stated calmly.

"And who is 'we'?"

"The CIA."

Jackson snorted.

"Whoop-dee-doo. Do you know how many governments have been 'watching' me?"

"Twelve. We've been working with them."

Jackson held his breath.

"Why?"

The other man scowled again. Jackson glared at him. He could kill him in a second, no doubt. These CIA guys were all talk and intimidation.

"Mutiny. Your little organization is a threat to us. A threat to everyone. You do whatever you want without consequences. Well no longer."

"In case you guys haven't noticed, we're under a different chain of command."

"Oh, we've noticed. We're the new command. Essentially, I'm your boss, now."

Jackson snorted.

"Right."

"Do I look like I'm joking to you?"

The man stared Jackson right in the eye, making him slightly uneasy.

"Well, I'm out of the business now so…"

"I'd have to be a supreme idiot to let an asset of your caliber go, Rippner."

"Well, you'll have to learn to deal with loss, then."

The man opened his mouth to speak when his phone began to ring. He reached down and pulled it out of his pocket, looking at the number as if he was confused.

"Yeah?"

He stared out the window as he spoke. Meanwhile, Jackson glared at the men across from him.

"I can't do that. Because I can't. Rules are rules and he's ours. You can't be serious. They're non-negotiable. What do you mean we're giving them options?"

The man punched the seat next to him.

"No. Sir." He sighed. "Fine. _Pull over_," he shouted to the driver.

The SUV came to a halt and the man pocketed the cell phone again.

"Get out."

"What?"

"You heard me. Get out."

Jackson raised an eyebrow but didn't move. If this was some trick…

"You're father in-law apparently knows my boss. You and your imbecile friends are off the hook if you want to be."

"We're out?"

"Yes. You're out. We're dissolving the organization. So get out of my car or I'll shoot you and no one will find your body."

"One more question," Jackson said.

The man rolled his eyes and Jackson immediately thought of himself and Lisa on the Red Eye. He smirked.

"What about Adrian and his daughter?"

"Why do you care?"

"She's just a child and right now she's missing because a psychopath that kidnapped my wife kidnapped her as well."

"If you must know, we have him in custody. Same with the child and Adrian. I'm sure they'll be reunited. Now get out."

Jackson smirked and climbed over, putting his hands out to be unlocked.

"Get out," the man growled again, ignoring Jackson's request.

One of the other men opened the door while the one with the staring problem shoved Jackson out onto the sidewalk. The door slammed shut behind him and the SUV sped off down the street. His cell phone and other belongings had been confiscated. His hands were still in cuffs. Still, Jackson found himself extremely happy. For once he was grateful to the CIA. Everything was being handled for him. He could finally try out the role of Jackson Rippner: Family man…

Jackson set off down the DC streets, willing police not to pick him up. He didn't need one more altercation tonight. He just wanted to get back to Lisa. The CIA would handle all of the excuses and he would be free. Free to roam among society. Jackson felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"Jacky!"

Jackson turned to see Jasmine running down the street in her high-heels, arms spread.

"You're alive!"

Jackson grinned.

"I'm better than alive, Jazz!"

She pulled him into a hug then inspected his hands.

"Come on. Follow me to the car. We'll get you out of those things and back to your lovely wife. She's awake, you know."

Jackson grinned. Everything was falling into place.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that wasn't too bad. Wrapping it up. I might finish it tonight or tomorrow. Not sure. But I think there's only one or two chapters left in the mix. It's been a great ride, guys. Thanks for coming along.**


	20. An Epilogue of Sorts: A Family

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything having to do with Red Eye. This is all just for kicks and giggles.

* * *

**An Epilogue of Sorts**

_A Family_

**December**

"Jackson!" Lisa called from the front door. "You've got mail!"

She shut the door behind her and sifted through the other items. Bills. Bills. Bills. She smiled when she saw him. He, too, was smiling. She had gotten so large. He found it adorable.

"How's my boy?"

"Girl," she corrected.

"Again, Leese, the poor guy's going to have a complex if you keep calling him a girl."

Lisa rolled her eyes and patted her large stomach.

"It's a her. Here's your mail."

She handed him a simple envelope with no return-address.

"Well! Go on. Open it."

Jackson set the letter down on the small end table near their front door and took off Lisa's jacket for her.

"I'm pregnant, not handicapped, Jackson."

"You should go sit. You know what my mom said…"

"I know. Believe me. She just lectured me at the appointment. But don't dote on me, please."

He looked sad, so she smiled and he perked right up. He gathered the mail and walked her into the living room. They had decided to stay in the same house. They even had some pretty decent neighbors since the shooting scared away the previous ones. It seemed like everyone the Rippners had ever cared about now lived in the same small development as they did. Life could get pretty dull without the thrill of jobs, but for the most part, everyone loved regular life. Everyone except for Rader, who signed up with the CIA. They rarely got to see her anymore.

"I wonder who it's from," Lisa commented, pointing to the letter.

Jackson slid his fingers under the flap and pulled out the simple paper. Words were scribbled in sloppy male handwriting.

"Dear Jackson and Lisa," he read. "I am sorry for how things worked out. Then again, I'm also glad that everything ended up okay. I was scared near the end that everything would collapse on us all. Believe me when I say that I didn't want Lisa hurt in any way. I had to do what I had to in order to protect my Hannah. You understand that, don't you? I just want to thank you for not killing me. It means the world to me that I am reunited with my daughter again. I won't detail precisely where we are, but it means the world to Hannah to be able to be on the beach again. I think we might just stay here indefinitely. I wish you both the best of luck. ~Adrian"

Lisa cocked an eyebrow at him. Jackson shrugged.

"Good for him," he murmured.

"Yeah. Good for him. Now," she said, plucking the letter from his hands and tossing it back on the couch. "Help me up so we can go eat. I'm starving and you know how I get when I'm starving…"

Jackson laughed and helped pull Lisa up from the couch. Together they walked next door to Onnie's place. He had taken to cooking since he left the business. It was great to have a family-like dinner. No, it wasn't even "family-like"; everyone there _was_ family. They'd all been involved since the beginning.

"I love you," Lisa said as they knocked on Onnie's door.

"I love you, too, Leese," Jackson said with a smirk.

* * *

They were sitting at the table eating Onnie's latest concoction when Lisa's water broke. Jackson went into a flurry of panic while Pop simply stared at him. Then everyone was up and on the move, putting Lisa into a car and sending her off with Jackson to the hospital. He worried over her for the rest of the night. She yelled at him. She told him how much she wanted to shoot him for doing this to her. Joe was called into the room to calm her down. She blamed him, in part, for setting them up, even accidentally. After 12 hours of painful labor, Lisa finally gave birth. The doctor handed her the little baby and she grinned sleepily up at Jackson.

"I told you," she murmured.

"Yeah, yeah," Jackson said, rubbing his finger on the baby's tiny cheek.

"I bet she has your eyes, too," Lisa said. "Or I hope, at least. She certainly has your hair…"

Jackson smiled.

"What should we name her?"

"You name her."

"Me?"

"Yeah. Name her something beautiful."

"Lily."

"Lily?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with Lily?"

"Nothing, nothing. Lily it is."

They both smiled down on baby Lily. Jackson had never felt more accomplished in all of his life. None of his previous jobs, or his reputation mattered. This little girl was his world now. She was the best thing to ever happen to him.

* * *

**Six Years Later**

She was certainly the best thing to happen to him, but sometimes Jackson wondered if he could always keep up with her.

"Lily," he called from the porch, "What have I told you about playing in the street?"

"Not to do it," she responded.

Jackson sighed as she came bounding up from the street and into the front yard. Just as Lisa had predicted, his baby girl had his eyes. Lisa watched them from the living room window. Jackson picked Lily up and swung her around. She was six and absolutely beautiful. Lisa saw Jackson when she looked at her. Jackson, of course, insisted she looked like Lisa.

The pair came flying in through the door and Lily took off for the stairs.

"Careful, Lily!" Lisa called.

Her daughter ignored her and continued to run up the stairs to her room. Jackson laughed and plopped down on the couch next to Lisa.

"She is stubborn like you," he commented to Lisa.

"God help us if the next one's like her," she laughed, rubbing the small curve of her stomach.

"_He'll_ be a little prince," Jackson commented with a smile.

"This again?" Lisa sighed. "We're having your mother settle thing with an ultrasound."

Jackson smiled and laid his head down on Lisa's stomach. It was comforting. She played with his hair while they sat there in silence. These were rare moments. Lily was like a ball of energy. No sooner had Lisa sighed in content did they hear a crashing sound.

"I'm sorry!" Lily shouted from upstairs.

"You or me?" Jackson asked.

"Me," she laughed.

She patted Jackson on the head and then wandered upstairs. Jackson could hear the two girls discussing Lily's most recent accident and he smiled. He didn't want it any other way. If he had known life could be this great, he would have done it this way a long time ago. Then again, he'd never have met his "Leese". Either way, Jackson Rippner was content. Things were working out the way they were supposed to. Times had been hard and everyone had been through struggle, but Jackson had made it to the finish line and he had gotten his reward: a family of his own. Nothing could go wrong now…

* * *

**A/N: Okay. A short one. Just to tie it up. Happy Ending! Woo! Haha. I hope it wasn't too terrible.**** If it is, let me know and I'll try to change it up :P**** I just wanted them to be done with all the drama and finally have some peace, you know? I really put them through hell, so they deserved a little down time. I thank each and every one of you for reading and reviewing and sticking with me. This series was my first major fanfiction, and it means a lot to me that I have so much support. I hope everyone enjoyed it (at least a little) and I hope to see you guys again sometime soon! Thanks for reading. I can't say it enough.**


End file.
